RWBY: Change of Existence
by BlazefireDrago
Summary: We all know that Ruby Rose is a capable fighter, with a promising future of being a Huntress. But what if she was suddenly teleported to the planet Earth? Now on a new world, she will muster the courage to survive, while hopefully finding a way home.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Ruby Rose POV**

**Remnant, Emerald Forest**

**1:25pm**

It was a normal routine mission for us again. Standard Grimm extermination was all we ever did, but it never bothered me. I figured it was part of my training to become a Huntress everyone could count on. I never realised that things could only go wrong

"Hey, Remnant to Ruby," I turned around towards Yang, the heavy hitter of Team RWBY, who was also my sister. "Why do you keep spacing out, little sis? Blake and Weiss have already gone ahead of us."

I noticed that Weiss and Blake disappeared from sight, but knowing them, they would probably take on a couple Ursai or a pack of Beowolves. What worried me more was a sudden change in the sky.

_Weird, the weather forecast said that it would be sunny with barely any clouds. Why does it look like a thunderstorm is coming? _I thought about it for a while. "Sorry sis, something odd just came up."

Yang just looked at me, with a grin forming on her face. I knew what she was thinking and I bet that it involves getting me on a date with Weiss. "Oh, are you sure Ruby? You know you can't hide secrets from your older sister."

"Really Yang, everything is alright," I replied back calmly. "It's just that, don't you think it looks like it's about to rain? I thought it would be a sunny day."

Yang caught on as to what I was saying, taking a look at the storm clouds. "Yeah, you're right. We better hurry up and get back to Beacon ASAP."

I quickly nodded to her, starting to push forward to where Blake and Weiss. It only got worse when we arrived at the scene where it happened. Lightning was heard everywhere, and I had a gut feeling that something bad was about to happen.

* * *

**Chris Hunter POV**

**Grand Canyon, Arizona, Earth**

**13:25 UNSC Standard time, **

**October 31****st****, year 4021**

Damn it, why did it have to be today. First of all, my crew called saying they cancelled the bank raid, and now I get a letter saying my presence is requested? It's never easy being a Sky Marshal, the highest rank a soldier could get in their military career. But what's even funnier is that I achieved that rank at 17 years old. Fate must have plans for me.

"Hey Dark-Greymon, when will my ride show up?" I called on my earpiece. Dark-Greymon is usually taking care of his bar, but sometimes he helps me out. "I don't want to sit here in this desert forever. And did I forget that the sky is different than usual?"

"_Relax Hunter. I'm on my way right now. You better leave some raiders for me, ok?_"

I simply laughed at the last part. There's no way I could promise him that. I just nodded at his response, readying my Katanas for a surprise attack. That's when "It" happened.

* * *

**Ruby Rose POV**

**Remnant, Emerald Forest**

**1:30pm**

I looked around the area Blake and Weiss cleared, seeing Grimm corpses disintegrating at an accelerated rate. I should have known that stalling was bad for me, preventing me from getting any kills. Yang finally caught up to me when Weiss flipped out.

"WHAT IN DUST'S NAME TOOK YOU SO LONG? NEED I REMIND YOU THAT OUR OVERALL GRADE WILL BE AFFECTED"

I was about to reply back when the lightning became fiercer. It started targeting the ground we were standing on, but we dodged them no problem. I can fight Grimm, but the academy never trained me on fighting nature before. As I came to, the lightning struck again, this time hitting only me. I started freaking out when the last thing I heard was Yang calling me.


	2. Chapter 2: A Heated Meeting

**Chris Hunter POV**

**Grand Canyon, Arizona, Earth**

**13:32 UNSC Standard time, **

**October 31****st****, year 4021**

"GOD DAMN IT." I yelled out after witnessing a large lightning bolt hit metres ahead of me. "I could have sworn that the forecast said no chance of lightning. Remind me to sue Valderamma's ass when I get back to Gizmon City"

At the time I said that, the sounds of laughter can be heard in my earpiece, prompting Dark-Greymon to reply back.

"_Hunter, you do realise that you left your comm open, right? Cause we just heard your outburst._" I know for a fact that Dark-Greymon was laughing till the point it hurts. "_Maybe it would be better to rant at Valderamma right now. Oh, and maybe a news broadcast about you screaming your lungs out._"

I turned my connection off just as Dark-Greymon bursts into laughter again, pointing my gaze back to the outskirts. As soon as I did, my eyes have found something… or someone standing at where the lightning bolt struck. From what I can see, the girl seems to be in her mid –teens, wearing what looks like a black and red combat skirt, with a bright red cloak wrapped around her neck.

I quickly put on my MJOLNIR Spartan helmet on, obscuring my face. As I started my descent, somehow, I knew I was in for trouble. On time, I spotted a group of scavenger bots riding Brute Choppers, heading towards the girl holding onto… another girl?

_Great, this just keeps getting better._ I wondered how I'm going to retrieve those girls from those Raiders. _For now, just stick to the plan, and eliminate the Raiders one by one_.

* * *

**Ruby Rose POV**

**Unknown world**

**1:33PM**

At one moment, I was at the Emerald Forest when I was struck by lightning. The next, I was standing at what appears to be a desert with weird rock formations. Fear quickly takes its hold on me, as I haven't seen my team anywhere.

"WEISS? BLAKE? WHERE ARE YOU ?" I shouted as I looked over my surroundings. Luckily, I saw Yang unconscious on my lap. "Oh, Yang. Thank dust you are alright. I thought I had lost you."

Yang didn't respond to what I had said to her. I don't blame her, nor do I blame myself. The silence was short lived when I heard engines, and I found that we were surrounded by shady robots. The laughter in their ranks sounded threatening, so I was about to arm myself with Crescent Rose.

"Oh, come on little girl. We're not here to hurt you." That's what one of the robots said, but I don't believe in its words. "We saw that you two were lonely, so I thought maybe you want a trip to a nearby city. We can show you around, and maybe hit the club later today."

As their leader stepped up to reach me, I literally didn't know what to do. Then I realised: if I can cut off its arm, maybe it will back off and leave me alone. It was about to reach my arm, and in an instant, the sound of metal colliding was heard. It started freaking out the moment I slashed, but I didn't count on it being cocky.

"That was a big mistake there, little lady. Boys, have fun with this bitch." As I heard that, the others began to point their weapons at me. Normally, I would go crazy, admiring the guns they had. But it wasn't how I was feeling now, fearing that my life may end before my eyes. It was when they were about to fire when something interrupted them.

"HEY, IF YOU GUYS WANT A DANCE PARTNER, THEN ALLOW ME." We all looked around, trying to figure out where that came from. I looked up, and saw another robot standing near a cliff. The other robots followed suit, and a sense of fear has engulfed their eyes. The cliff robot then sprung out two identical blades, ready to plow through an army of Grimm. I looked over to my captors, and they keep on muttering what appears to be… codenames?

"Crap, it's the Blazing Dragon." "The demon of hellfire had appeared." "If he's here, then the UNSC are inbound." "There's no way, and yet, he's here to take us out." "I don't want to die again."

The cliff robot then jumped off, and has already begun its assault on my captors. One by one, they are having no luck, as it is tearing them apart limb from limb… or is it bolt from bolt? Eventually, it made its way towards me, after dealing with almost all the robots. Is it about to kill me? I don't want to die without telling someone that I love them. But surprisingly, it didn't, only offering a friendly gesture.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt your daydreams, but I suggest getting out of here. The Raiders don't care about human lives, so It would be best to-" It was interrupted when a bullet hit its head. What surprised me even more was that the armor broke off, revealing a human head. I caught a brief glimpse of my hero, and I saw that it was a man. It looked like he was around Yang's age. His eyes were different colors, with the right being brown, while the left was blue. A scar is shown to be on his left eye. He quickly regained his composure and turned to the leader of the robots. He then turned deadly on his prey, reminding me of Yang when a flock of her hair is cut off.

"You Son of a Bitch. Don't you dare interrupt me when I'm speaking." He began to flare up, preparing his swords for a devastating attack. With all of his rage, his movements became unpredictable. "AIN SOPH AUR." He released two powerful shockwaves from his swords, and the robot left standing was no more. The shockwaves have disintegrated it till it was nothing. With that in mind, he began to calm down, and walked towards me.

"I-I-I am t-t-thankful for r-rescuing m-me." Damn it, I had to start stuttering now? The man who saved looked over saw that I was nervous. "M-m-m-my name is R-R-Ruby R-Rose, a-and… uh, I LIKE YOUR WEAPONS."

Damn it, I shouldn't have said that. I know I am a weapons freak, but saying that to someone who just met me? Where did I go wrong?

"Ahh, it's nothing special. It's nice to meet you Ruby. I'm Chris Hunter." I was shocked. Normally someone would either call me out, or stay away. But this guy, Chris, accepted it no problem. It was a good chance to show him my weapon.

"So what are your weapons, Chris?" I asked him as I took out Crescent Rose. "This is mine. A scythe that also acts as a High Impact Sniper Rifle. You can say that it's a Sniper Scythe."

"Impressive." I noticed that he was intrigued by the design. "Judging from the looks of it, I guess that you customized it? To be honest, I thought you-"

He was interrupted yet again, as an aircraft appeared above him. It looks different from the Bullheads I was used to, so my guess is that it has to be a pick up ride. It was lowering to the ground, opening its bay doors towards us. I then noticed that there was a Grimm riding with what looked like soldiers. I readied Crescent Rose towards the Grimm.

"Whoa, Ruby, stand down. He may look like a monster, but he's a friend." Now I was confused. Chris, my hero, is friends with a Grimm. I was hesitant when he started to speak with it. "How was your ride, Dark-Greymon? Catch any sleep?"

"Well, what can I say? Running a bar and doing jobs for the UNSC keeps me busy." The Grimm, Dark-Greymon, looked around the desert, then reverted his gaze back at Chris. "I thought I told you to leave some Raiders for me? Did you overdo it with your Artes again?"

"Long story pal." Chris turned his eyes on me. "Ruby, can you bring your friend over here. We both have a lot of explaining to do."

I nodded as I went towards Yang. I knew that she was heavy, but damn it, she could lay off the meat. I was struggling until Dark-Greymon came and helped bring Yang inside the airship. It lifted off, but Chris and I began a long ride of exchanging information.


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Earth

**Chris Hunter POV**

**Earth Air Space, near Gizmon City**

**14:01 UNSC Standard time, **

**October 31****st****, year 4021 **

"So you're telling me, that you are from a place called Remnant, wielding a scythe, so you can be a 'Huntress?' And that on one of your assignments, which is to kill a group of monsters called 'the Creatures of Grimm,' lightning struck you dead, and the next thing you know, you're here?" I try to absorb the information that Ruby has given me up to this point. "Then I guess that's why you tried to shoot Dark-Greymon, huh?"

Ruby nodded her head to answer my questions, telling me the story of a world where science is dependent on something called Dust. Dark-Greymon believed her without a doubt, and with my permission, tells her about our home.

"Alright, now it's our turn. Ruby, you have been teleported to the planet we like to call Earth. Unlike your world, our society is based on the many technologies we learned over the years. Hunter here happens to be the Sky Marshal of the United Nations Space Command, a military unit dedicated to the safeguard our home and fellow colonies. I know he looks young, looking like a 17 year old bastard, but I assure you that he knows what he's doing."

As Dark-Greymon explains, Ruby has been writing notes in what appears to be a holopad. I asked her before Dark-Greymon began, and she tells me that it's called a scroll. It looks similar to the UNSC issued holopads. She then asked Dark-Greymon to continue.

"Now, thanks to the advancement of technology, we were able to discover the existence of beings called Spirits. The Spirits continue to interact with human society through abilities called Artes, however only a select few can master them and the element they possess. One major example is Hunter, whose twin Katanas hold the essence of the Spirit of Fire, Helios. Because of this interaction, Hunter can master fire to the point where he can maintain a volcano."

"Only for a short period of time, though," I corrected Dark-Greymon on that part. "Because the volcano is a mass amount of fire, it takes an abhorrent amount of Mana to maintain it."

It was at that point where the Pelican shook due to the altitude change, and the blonde girl, who Ruby said her name's Yang, woke up. She took a while to get accustomed to her new surroundings, but I guess that once she does, she'll flip. Ruby however, had other plans for her. Starting with the notes she took from listening to Dark-Greymon, she slowly walked up to her friend.

"Ugh, what in dust's name happened?" I never understood why they say 'dust,' thinking it was some kind of swear word. If it was, you will never hear anybody saying it here. "Wait, where's Ruby? I could have sworn that I reached for her. And what about Weiss and Blake? Did they make it?"

"Settle down, hot stuff. Ruby is fine." That was the truth. Ruby has been with us this whole ride, listening to our explanation. "Dark-Greymon and I were just filling in your friend on how Earth operates. I guess that means you're her friend, right? Getting off topic, when are we getting to Gizmon City, Hocus?"

Yang was a little irritated when I called her "Hot Stuff," and who wouldn't be. She was about to say something, but Ruby cut her off with a question that's been bothering her.

"So, when I first saw you, why did you look like a robot, Chris? I mean, don't you have any combat attire?" Ruby asked with a serious expression on her face, desperate to know why. A part of me wants to keep it classified, but the other part of me insists I should tell her. I was about to disregard it when she pulled off the puppy eye trick. Eventually I gave in, knowing I can't resist that look forever.

"It's because it's my combat armor. Unlike most soldiers of the UNSC, I am part of the Spartan Program. It's a program that oversees the development of super soldiers. I signed up when I was 11 to become a Spartan. And because of my DNA, I'm visually known as the eternal Spartan."

"Then how old are you now, buddy?" Well that came out of the blue. Normally that wouldn't be an issue, but Yang threw a fastball. "If you're the eternal Spartan or whatever, why do you look like you're around my age?"

Another fastball. Time to come clean, I guess. "Overall, I'm over 2 millennia old. Visually though, I'm 17. My DNA prevents me from aging after my 17th birthday, and I've been like this ever since."

"_We're about to reach our destination in 10 minutes. I hope you grabbed all your shit, cause I'll be doing clean up tomorrow. If I see anything that didn't belong on this bird, I'll throw it out._" Hocus' voice was heard over the intercom. We quickly grabbed our gear and prepared ourselves for drop off. I opened the window to check on the city, and man did it surprise the girls.

Gizmon City, the home of the UNSC headquarters. Ruby and Yang took a big look on what they were seeing. Skyscrapers were the norm around here, and the sight of both ground and air vehicles quickly overwhelm the many streets of the Megatropolis. What's even more surprising was the orbital platforms hovering over the city. They act as the star port for any incoming colony ships. Then there was the large building at the center of the city: The UNSC Mega tower, and that's our stop.

* * *

**Ruby Rose POV**

**UNSC HQ, Gizmon City**

**14:19 UNSC Standard Time**

**October 31****st****, 4021**

After what felt like ages ago, we have finally arrived at Chris' home. I was kind of expecting a standard apartment or a dorm, but I never expected to see that it's a giant tower in the center of the city. Everything looked so futuristic, from the buildings to the cars. Heck, they even have walkways connecting the buildings. Oh my dust, I have never seen so many things Remnant didn't have.

As we got off the Pelican, my jaw literally dropped to the sight of giant robots. I have fought an Atlesian Paladin before, but the giant robots make the Paladins look like garbage collectors. I squealed at the sight of the robots, hoping there were more to see. Just as I was about to take a good look, something else grabbed my attention.

"HEY YOU SCUMBAGS, YOU BREAK THEM, YOU BUY THEM. I'M TIRED OF REPLACING ALL THE FRAGILE PARTS BECAUSE YOU KEEP SCREWING UP YOUR JOB." I turned my head to see an overweight man with a dwarf beard. He seemed kind of annoyed, but I noticed a group of robots close to his height bowing down asking for forgiveness. "I knew I should have called my team. At least they take their jobs seriously, unlike YOU BUNCH OF BOLTS."

"Wow, if I didn't know any better, I swear that guy must not have a nice night," Yang said as she walked up to me. "So sis, can you tell me how exactly did we get here? I know for a fact that we aren't at Beacon."

I turned around to face my sister, thinking that a short version of the story would be easier. "Well Yang, remember that lightning bolt that hit me not too long ago? Well apparently it teleported us to a world called Earth. Unlike ours, Earth doesn't use Dust on their technology. While you were passed out, that's when I met Chris at a desert we landed on. His friend Dark-Greymon gave me the long run of the explanation, but apparently they never heard of Remnant."

"Dark-Greymon… wasn't he that Grimm we were with moments ago?" Oh right. Yang doesn't know. Chris told me that he wasn't a Grimm, but apparently a 'Covenant Bioweapon designed as part of the Zodiac Warriors.' I guess I should've told her about that.

"Whatever this Grimm thing is, I can assure you I am not one of them." Eeeep. Dark-Greymon appeared out of nowhere, scaring the crap out of me. Yang busted a gut laughing at me, until finally calming down. Dark-Greymon then continued, "I may look like a monster, but I assure you, I'm here to help. By the way, Ruby and Yang, you will need to stay at Hunter's penthouse in the city."

As he was about to leave, he tossed something to me. I heard Chris called it a cell phone, but I told him that I can just use my scroll. He didn't want it that way, so he insisted I get some new clothes to fit in. I looked at the phone and asked Dark-Greymon on what I should do.

"If you ever need anything, call a man named Johnny Gat. He'll come pick you two up, along with getting you there. Just, don't do anything that would piss him off. He's really sensitive. And one more thing: welcome to Earth."


	4. Chapter 4: Getting Acquainted

**Ruby Rose POV**

**Valley of Dreams**

**Unknown time and date**

Things have gotten weird for me. First that thunderstorm that lashed at me, then those creepy robots trying to get with me, and now I'm in some sort of white void? The area looks almost like a park, with Beacon in the background. It's strange though, seeing Beacon alongside what I think is the UNSC's base. Then I remember, I'm actually dreaming. I'm dreaming of what looks like a collision between worlds, but what could have caused it?

I continued to look around until finally, I could see a dark silhouette coming towards it. It didn't look friendly, as I saw it drawing out some big sword. I had Crescent Rose with me, so I drew it out of its holster, and had it set to Scythe mode. It saw what I did, and then charged straight at me with its blade. It began its attacks, lashing its blade around trying to hit me. I was able to block the first set of strikes, but as I make my attack, that's when it spoke.

"Ahh, I see you have the same determination as the Blazing Dragon. You are definitely blood related to him, and yet…" He caught me off guard when he said that, continuing his dialogue as he attacks. "You have been whisked away from your true home. If you have returned, then the wheels of fate must have something big planned for you. You may not realize it yet, but the Hunter Bloodline courses through your veins. If that's the case, then you must accept whatever happens to you."

I couldn't make out what he said. Me, having the blood of a Hunter? As in becoming a Huntress? I kept on blocking his attacks and land a few blows of my own, but this silhouette is unlike anything I have ever faced before. He then mentioned what sounds like what I must do.

"In your world, you may be regarded as a future Huntress. But here, in this world, I pass on the knowledge onto whoever appears before me. If you have seen me, then Fate will have more difficult challenges ahead of you. Unless you prove your worth; if you never locate your own Spirit, then you will surely break. Find the spirit that is most compatible with your being, and the challenges will push you forward."

I can't believe what I'm hearing. I tried to hit him with Crescent Rose over and over, but as soon a slice was imminent, the silhouette separated its weapon, changing it into dual swords. It then began its final set of attacks.

"Do you have what it takes? To move forward with your life, to face Fate's challenges head on, to acquire your own Spirit? ANSWER ME, RUBY ROSE."

I immediately blacked out, after its last hit caused me to faint. For a brief moment, I swear that he said 'Only you have what it takes… to save both worlds.'

* * *

**Chris' Penthouse**

**5:21 UNSC Standard Time**

**November 1****st****, 4021**

I jumped out of my bed after what I have seen in my dream. It was weird, fighting a silhouette that claims that not only must I save two worlds, but the fact that I may have a brother. I never thought about that possibility, because I have grown up with Yang all my life. There are too many things that are confusing, so right now I should focus on one thing at a time. However, I think the time is too early in the morning, as I can barely see the sun pop out.

I went outside to catch some fresh air, hoping that something good will happen today. While taking in the atmosphere, I noticed that Earth has a full moon orbiting around it. I looked at it more carefully, and saw that it isn't a normal moon, but a sphere made of what appears to be a strong type of metal. If that's the case, then what happened to the moon? I was about to ask when a voice came from behind.

"The moon's destruction was the result of a power hungry monster. It thought it could obliterate us by crashing it to the planet." I turned around to see Chris slowly waking up too. He was wearing a black fur sweater, a blue t-shirt and black jeans, instead of the Spartan armor he wore yesterday. What's strange was that he has a robotic arm on his right side, not covered but the hoodie.

"What happened to the monster? Is it still alive?"

"No, it died when the moon was hours away from crashing." Chris sighed the moment he brought up the event, and continued. "With the moon gone, the planet's ecosystem went out of control. Tsunami's plunged the coasts, thunderstorms poured rain for days, and the main lands were almost engulfed by a flood. A plan to build an artificial moon took effect, eventually calming the waters. What you see now is the end result of our hard work. Even now, the remains of the old moon orbit the artificial, causing us to name it Luna."

I took in the information Chris told me, and wrote it in my scroll. I never knew that it happened, but then I remember that he was there when it occurred. I followed Chris inside the penthouse, and quickly went to the table. I have always wondered why his penthouse was blocks away from the giant central tower in the city, but he told me his 'gang' hangs out here a lot. I found that part out the hard way last night. Even now, it's been bothering me

* * *

**Outside the penthouse**

**19:59 UNSC Standard Time**

**October 31****st****, 4021**

As Yang and I were going through the cell phone Dark-Greymon, we realised that we're in front of an odd building. Unlike the others, this one seemed to be built with a lot of gold metal and neon purple lights. At first, I thought we went to the wrong place, but Mr. Johnny Gat assured to us that this is Chris' home.

"Um, Mr. Johnny, can you te-" I was cut off by him when I said Mr.

"Please, just call me Johnny or Gat. Either one is fine."

I re-gathered my thoughts. "Um, Johnny, can you tell me how you actually met Chris. You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

He noticed that I was too nervous when I asked. He then went over his car to grab a bouquet of flowers. As much as I was curious, Johnny quickly prevented me from speaking.

"The flowers are for a certain someone. I pledged my heart to her, so every year I bring a bouquet of flowers to her. Even Hunter chips in to help." A tear started to fall from his face, but I didn't react quickly enough.

"Wow, that's great. How is she?" I asked happily, but the answer wasn't more than happy.

"She… She's not here anymore. She's been dead for years, and I blamed myself for not saving her." Silence took over the grief stricken man as more tears were shed, and my cheerful demeanor vanished. "Damn it, if I reacted a lot more quickly, she would still be here today. But I was too slow, and because of it, she… she…"

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know about…"

"Don't worry about me, little girl. I know you were just curious." I slowly backed away, hoping I didn't do anything wrong. "If you don't mind, I'm going to drive over to her grave. Tell her about what's been happening with the Saints, the changes in the city, pretty much everything she missed over the years."

I nodded my head towards him. Both Yang and I were from a different world, but one this is common: No matter where we are, death is everywhere. It is our duty to keep their memory alive for as long as possible, no matter how hard it is. With that in mind, I motioned to Yang, and made our way to the top of the building.

* * *

**Chris' Penthouse**

**5:45 UNSC Standard Time**

**November 1****st****, 4021**

"So you were talking to Gat about Aisha?" Chris asked when I told him about when I got here. He seemed troubled as well when I mentioned Johnny was telling me about his loved one.

"I did. It all started when I got curious about the flowers. Was it bad?"

Chris looked over when I asked that. I have a feeling that he would be mad about me bringing up a touchy subject. But that fear was replaced with sorrow when I saw him preventing any tears.

"No, it wasn't bad. Anybody who just met Gat would be curious about that bouquet. Hell, even everyone in the Saints was curious, but they didn't bother asking. I had a feeling that you would ask him about Aisha. Don't worry about him though, he's a tough bastard." Chris then got up off his chair, when walked over to me. "Would you like to meet Aisha? I know you'll be busy getting used to the city, but can you?"

"Are you sure? Wouldn't Johnny be upset about us coming by?" Truth be told, the story reminded me of when I lost mom. I know Johnny must be alone right now, but going from my experience, I don't want him to be. Chris nodded his head to my questions, saying it won't be a problem. As we both sat up, we went to the garage to get in a car. Chris then activated one of his vehicles, a slick blue sports car with white racing stripes called an Attrazione. We both got in the car, and started to make our way to where Johnny is.

* * *

**A/N: This is the first author's note I have made since starting this fan fiction. As I was writing this chapter, I originally planned on having Ruby and Yang get acquainted with Chris Hunter's crew: The Third Street Saints. However, after seeing the news of Monty Oum's death hit me really hard, so I changed it to Ruby getting to know Johnny Gat a lot better, and learning about the woman he loved.**

**At this point, you may think that this story should be a massive Crossover between RWBY and a multitude of other series. However, the website doesn't allow more than two. This is the best I could do, so bear with me.**

**I will try my best to make updates on how the story will go from here. And with Valentine's day coming, I will probably do a chapter on what Hunter will do when Ruby gives him chocolate for the holiday.**

**With that said, I hope you have a great day, Expect another chapter sometime soon. And always keep Monty Oum in your hearts.**


	5. Chapter 5: Tour of the city

**A/N: Ok, my first note before starting the chapter. I would like to let you know that throughout the story, you will definitely see more crossovers. You may hear some reference to Pokémon, Starcraft, Saints Row, and various others to name, so just a heads up.**

**As for the chapter itself, it will be told in Ruby's Point of View. She is one of the Main Characters for this piece of fan fiction, so keep that in mind. As far as the setting goes, it will have Ruby taking in the sights of Gizmon City, will getting some new clothes, courtesy of Planet Saints. Yang will also be in this chapter as well, just appearing as… I don't want to spoil it. You will have to take my word.**

**Also please keep this in mind that this is my first fan fiction. I'm still new at this sort of thing, but I figured I might as well give it a shot. Constructive Criticism and reviews also help.**

**With that in mind, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**

* * *

**Ruby Rose**

**In front of Saints Tower**

**8:55 UNSC Standard Time**

**November 1****st****, 4021**

After Chris and I paid our respects to Aisha, we decided to return to the penthouse on top of Saints Tower. I made sure that I have everything I needed before heading out to do some shopping, but I also don't want Yang left out. Thinking that she's still asleep inside, Chris decided that before we go, he wants Yang awake to take in the city's atmosphere. He headed towards to the mounted comm device on the wall and called his house.

"_Hello, this is Saints Tower. The boss is currently away right now as something came up. If you're here for me however, please leave your na-_" Chris didn't even give him a chance to finish as he began to speak.

"Pierce, it's me. I came back to pick up Ruby's sister. If you don't, then I'll tell the record studio that you lost your voice in a… tragic accident."

"_Boss? Oh shit, my bad. I was going to give you a call saying she's not in the penthouse. And please don't tell the record labels._"

Yang's not inside? That's strange; did she wake up earlier than me to get a look at the city? Or is she looking for a place to vent out her frustration. Curious enough, I went over to ask Mr. Pierce.

"You mean to tell me that Yang isn't here? Do you by chance remember where she went? I'm really worried about my sister, Mr. Pierce."

"_How the hell should I know? Last I remember, I heard a big breasted blonde saying 'I'm looking for someplace comfortable to sleep._" Someplace comfortable, huh? I have a feeling that she may be close by. "_If you happen to find her, give her a scolding, will you? She managed to destroy the speakers in my room and took a Saints Flow from my fridge._"

"Don't worry Mr. Pierce, I believe she maybe nearby." I looked over to Chris. "Could you please cover ears for a moment? This is the only way I know that will wake up Yang."

Chris immediately covered his ears, waiting in anticipation to what I'm about to do. I pulled out the one thing Yang absolutely hates, but admits that it helps. The whistle has been with me since my childhood back in Remnant, and my sister hates waking up to it. I gather my breath for a blow through the whistle, but I quickly lost it when Chris' phone started ringing to a song. As soon as it rang, the front of his car started banging from the inside. Chris opened the front of the car, and Yang jumped out furious, knocking him out in the process.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM. I WAS ENJOYING MY SLEEP UNTIL YOU BASTARDS WOKE ME UP." Yang was flaring at this point. Her lilac eyes were now red with rage, and her hair was emitting flames to match the attitude. "IF YOU HAVE A GOOD REASON TO WAKE ME UP TODAY, THEN I WILL CONSIDER FORGIVING YOU. IF YOU END GIVING ME A POOR EXCUSE HOWEVER, I WILL PERSONALLY BEAT YOU."

"Whoa Yang, calm down. I was just worried about you. I wanted to let you know that it's almost time to get a tour."

Yang finally calmed down after hearing me say 'worried about you,' and started to fix her hair. Chris on the other hand, was recovering from when she knocked him out. He began to brush himself off, and then proceeded to question my sister.

"Why the hell did you knock me out? Do you have something against me?"

"Well you're the one who has a crappy way of waking someone up. You're even worse than my sister." Yang retorted, and then looked at me. "No offence, Ruby. To be honest, I would rather prefer her whistle over your alarm."

"Hey, I'll have you know that MY ringtone happens to be a catchy tune. If you have something against Haddaway, then clearly you are in the wrong." Chris then turn back to the speaker, and began talking to Mr. Pierce. "False alarm Pierce, I found her. You didn't tell me she was sleeping in the trunk; otherwise I would have to kick your ass."

"_Wait, she was in the trunk of your Attrazione? Why the hell was she there Boss?_"

"Apparently she thinks the trunk is comfy. Don't worry though, my ringtone woke her up. However, she started talking shit about Haddaway the moment she saw me."

At this point, I decided to calm both Yang and Chris. Unlike the times I prevented fights between my sister and Weiss, this fight was between two flared up individuals.

"WILL YOU TWO JUST CALM DOWN." I yelled out with a lot of force behind it. "DON'T YOU REALISE THAT WE HAVE IMPORTANT PLANS TODAY? SHOULD I EVEN TELL YOU ABOUT MY NIGHTMARE ABOUT A DARK SILHOUETTE?"

Chris then turned his head quickly when I mentioned a silhouette, but then realised the plans he has made yesterday.

"Oh crap, your right Ruby," he said with a surprised face. "Our fight will have to wait Yang. Right now, I should get you guys accustomed with Gizmon City. You also owe Pierce a Saints Flow, by the way."

* * *

**Central Bridge**

**10:30 UNSC Standard Time**

**November 1****st****, 4021**

I was quite surprised on how the city works: above us are a lot of floating cars and trucks, while the ground was covered with vehicles with four wheels. Chris had to change rides because of Yang, going from an Attrazione to a Solar. I was confused as to why it had a neon blue paint job with a black star on the top, so I asked Chris about it.

"Hey, can you tell me why this car looks different from the rest of your vehicles? I'm just curious because most of your rides were dark blue with white trims.

Chris looked over to me, surprised that I asked him about the Solar. Taking a deep breath he began to answer.

"This car wasn't mine to begin with," He replied with a straight face. "Years ago, the Saints and I were caught up in a turf war with the Syndicate: an organization composed of three gangs. This Solar here belonged to one of those gangs called the Deckers. Unlike the Morningstar and the Luchadores, the Deckers were made up of punk teenagers wearing Goth Cyberpunk clothing. Luckily, we were able to take them down, along with the rest of the Syndicate."

Like every piece of information, I began to write it down in my scroll. It was by that time I finished when he spoke about their leader.

"At the time, the Deckers were led by a punk kid named Matt Miller. He pretty much handled the Deckers side of the Syndicate's business, along with calling himself the Cyber God. Eventually, I took him down, but he offered a deal in return for his safety. Nowadays, he works for MI6 as one of their field agents, and I take my time to talk to him once in a while."

"Wait a minute," Yang interrupted Chris as she heard he kept in contact with Matt. "What about the others in this 'Syndicate?' What ever happened to them?"

"Dead, Yang. That asshole Loren was the first to go, and I couldn't think of a Belgian Pancake joke at the time." Chris took a small breath and continued. "After he was dealt with, Killbane took over for a while. He wasn't the easiest, being the strongest of the Luchadores. I did deal a huge blow to his reputation, taking his mask as proof of the Luchadores' shame."

"It seems like you had a lot of adventures, Chris," I said as we are getting close to a clothing store. "Planet Saints? Since when did you get a clothing store?"

"Long story Ruby. It has anything and everything, so make your choices. I'm going to be paying anyways."

I quickly took a look over the store's selection of clothing, trying to think of which will suit me more. I automatically saw Yang grab a short tan jacket, yellow tank top, and tan short shorts. I then grabbed my own selection after seeing Chris grabbing a case of Saints Flow. Changing styles was difficult, but I was happy with what I grabbed: A black hoodie with red trimmings, a red t-shirt, black jeans, and black and red Jordan's. When Chris saw that we were happy with what we're wearing, he paid the cashier up front, and signaled us to the car.

"Well, seeing as how you guys are happy, how about a bite to eat? We can continue the tour afterwards."

I nodded my head yes to his suggestion, while Yang was simply ok with it. I'll probably tell him about my dream later on in the day. For now, I want to see what Gizmon City had to offer.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

**Remnant, Emerald Forest**

**24 hours since Lightning Strike.**

"I see, after dealing with the waves of Grimm in the area, both Yang and Ruby were struck by a lightning bolt." A man wearing an explorers set of clothing questioned Weiss and Blake. "If what the theory implies is true, I believe that both your teammates have been teleported to an entirely different world. As the skies look horrible today, I have a feeling that more lightning bolts will appear eventually."

Weiss and Blake reported on the events that occurred the day before, and in response Beacon has sent them back to the scene with Bartholomew Oobleck. Oobleck, while intimidating at first, worked on the theory of travelling between worlds, and hearing Weiss' story has made a breakthrough in his research. Weiss however had questions that only the coffee driven professor could provide answers for.

"So what are we supposed to do, Dr. Oobleck?" Weiss asked with hesitation in her eyes. "I didn't exactly sign up to be your guinea pig."

"Well that's simple, Mrs. Schnee. Both you and Mrs. Belladonna will be struck by the exact same lightning bolt that hit Mrs. Rose and Mrs. Xiao Long. Don't worry, I have made careful preparations." Oobleck then preceded to hand over two communications devices. "These will allow you to keep in contact with Beacon Academy. As of this moment, you two will be given the most important mission of your lives. Search and recover your teammates by any means necessary, and look out for each other. That is all."

Blake then spoke up to Oobleck about the dangers of the world, but the sounds of thunder began to increase, indicating that a lightning strike is near.

"Professor, will there be any Grimm on the other side? I don't want to go in blind." Blake asked the coffee obsessed professor.

"No, Mrs. Belladonna. The Grimm are only native here on Remnant. However, the possibility of running into monsters remains high. Good luck, Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna. Contact us when you arrive in the other world."

And with that, the lightning bolt struck the ground where Weiss and Blake were standing, teleporting them to the unknown.

* * *

**A/N: And now, Weiss and Blake are on their way to Earth on a Recovery mission. This took days to figure out how I actually wanted to word it, taking from Tuesday to now to finish.**

**I will do the Valentine's Day special after the next chapter. I believe I will have Ruby reunite with Weiss and Blake, as well as meeting someone similar to the silhouette she fought in chapter 4. Along the way, Chris Hunter will be sent to meet with the President to discuss the rise of Shadow energy, with the possibility of running into powerful monsters.**

**On a side note, I have the entirety of the week of the 15****th**** – 21****st**** off school, so that will give me more time to devote to this fan fiction.**

**This is BlazefireDrago, Signing out.**


	6. Chapter 6: RWBY Reunion

**A/N: Alright, another day, another chapter. I should let you know that more characters will make an appearance, both existing and originals. My mind is kinda weird that way, but what the hell. In later chapters, I will plan out the antagonists of this piece of work, and I'm also open to suggestions.**

**With that in mind, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out**

* * *

**Ruby Rose POV**

**Saints Tower, Gizmon City**

**13:21 UNSC Standard Time**

**November 8****th****, 4021**

It has been more than a week since Yang and I arrived on Earth, and slowly but surely we were integrated into the city's society. I was kind of worried when Chris had to leave, saying he had to go on military business. I guess being a high ranking soldier and a gang leader can have its toll on his body. To make matters worse, I had to stop every argument Yang makes with the Saints, mostly Mr. Pierce.

"I'm telling you, I will remove those poles if it's the last thing I do. I cannot stay in a house that entertains itself with strippers." Yang stated as she grabbed a sledgehammer. "If you can't accept that, then fight me for them Pierce. I know you won't win because you were challenged by a girl.

I instantly hear Mr. Pierce snapping back. "Oh yeah, just watch me little lady. If the boss says the Saints should have stripper poles, then the Saints will have their fucking stripper poles. Only the boss has a say in this, and since he's not here, that automatically puts me in charge."

I couldn't take it anymore. There is no way I will let this argument continue. I grabbed Crescent Rose, changed it to rifle mode, and then fired a shot in the air. The result caused part of the glass roof to shatter instantly, causing both Yang and Mr. Pierce to look at me.

"Guys, I had enough of this. Can't we all just get along please? I'm tired of settling these arguments."

Yang started to feel guilty. She never saw me get angry at her before. Not even when I was appointed leader of team RWBY that I had been angered. She instantly dropped the subject and apologized to Mr. Pierce, and began to go into her room.

"Whoa, I never thought I would say this, but thanks Ruby. Blondie really was getting on my nerves, and if you haven't stepped in, we would have killed each other." Mr. Pierce said his thanks, then hopped on the couch and turned on the news. The headline read 'Mysterious ice pillars appeared in the Grand Canyon, Raiders frozen in their tracks.'

"_At the center of all this chaos, the Raiders, Mil bots that have gone feral, have been seen here in the ice, running away until it was too late. Behind this investigation is head of the Global Military Police, Ross Syllabus._" The camera then turned to a metallic pterodactyl in an investigator's uniform. "_Detective, what do you think has caused this incident?_"

"_All I can say is that we have no proof right now. Many of us believe that a user contracted with an Ice Elemental Spirit may have been behind this, while others thought someone has developed and tested some kind of Ice weapon. Until more Intel arrives, we have no comment as to how this incident happened._"

Someone froze the Raiders at the Grand Canyon? I wonder who it could be. I began to think about the answers when the interview continued.

"_Do you think the Raiders may have a double agent in their ranks, Detective? If so, will there be a setback in their plans?_"

"_All I know is that the Raiders aren't the smartest group out of the Mil Army. If they had a double agent, it would have been contracted by either UNSC or the Covenant._"

Mr. Pierce changed the channel away from the news, but to no avail. Everything on TV seemed to be focused on the mysterious ice that engulfed those Raiders, which began to infuriate him. Having enough of it, he turned the TV off and got up, having plans to meet with someone.

"Hey Ruby, I need to go out and meet up with Zimos. If you have nothing else to do today, you are welcome to come along."

I looked over to think about his invitation. Normally I don't want to leave Yang alone, but with these past few days, she could use some R&amp;R. I looked back at the Saint and gave him my answer.

"Sure thing, Mr. Pierce. I don't have anything else to do at the moment, so I'll take you up on your offer. Just let me grab Crescent Rose, and I'll meet you at your car."

* * *

**Old Town, Gizmon City**

**14:01 UNSC Standard Time**

**November 8****th****, 4021**

Going over the sights of Gizmon City always makes me wonder about Remnant. If Earth was connected to my home in some way, then shouldn't they have the same technological advances in society? Then again, Remnant has been dependant on Dust for as long as I remember, while Earth relies on both Science and the Spirits.

_Spirits… I wonder when I will be able to get one._ I thought about having a spirit if I'm going to stay on Earth, but then I will be listening to that silhouette's advice. As I was deep in thought, Mr. Pierce stopped his car over a place called Rim Jobs. I took a look at it, seeing that it is a type of Garage that does maintenance on cars. I then got out of the car to meet with Mr. Pierce's friend, Zimos. It was when I was about to enter when I heard a familiar voice.

"YOU IGNORANT DUNCE." I quickly turned around, and saw Weiss and Blake in front of me. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN, RUBY. BLAKE AND I HAVE SEARCHED EVERYWHERE FOR BOTH YOU AND YANG."

Mr. Pierce came outside with Zimos, surprised to see Weiss and Blake in front of me. Out of confusion, he pulled out a .44 Shepherd pistol and aimed it at my two teammates.

"Alright, ladies. Tell me which gang you are affiliated with. Depending on your answer, I may let you live." Zimos stopped Mr. Pierce from going any further, and walked up towards my friends. "Hey, Z. What the hell do you think you're doing? Don't you see those girls are dangerous?"

"Mr. Pierce, Zimos. Please stop." I pleaded them to both stop, and then turned my head to face Weiss. "I'm sorry to make you guys worry, but I'm fine now. As you can see, I have been ok these past few days, but how did you get here?"

Weiss was hesitant to answer the question, only focusing on being angry at me for being missing. Blake on the other hand, sighed in relief and hugged me out of the blue. She then proceeded to answer in Weiss' place.

"Ruby, we were asked by Beacon to travel to this world and bring you and your sister back. We went to the same spot where you were hit by lightning, and travelled here the same way. It was the only way to see you, team leader."

"Whoa whoa whoa, team leader?" Mr. Pierce asked in more confusion. "Ruby, you never told me that you had a team. Why wait till now to reveal this sort of information?"

"Excuse me sir," Weiss interrupted as she walked to the Saint. "Ruby has been our team leader since the first day we attended Beacon. Like Blake said, we are here to bring Ruby and Yang back to Remnant."

Zimos, while worried about his partner's safety, asked Blake about what Weiss was talking about. The way he talked was odd though, as he sounded like a singing robot.

"_Hey little thing, what is your friend talking about? I can hardly keep up with this conversation._"

Blake looked at me, asking me what to do about Zimos. I then went over to Zimos and Mr. Pierce, telling them about our lives in the world of Remnant. It took a couple of hours to convince them about everything that happened there, even showing him our weapons in the process. Zimos nodded his head to the story, while his fellow Saint had more questions. After we explained everything in detail, a huge weight has been lifted from our shoulders.

"So after hearing all of this, do you still doubt us?" Weiss asked as she looked at Mr. Pierce. "If you still have a hard time, I could always write it down for you in case you forget, you primitive dunce."

"Ok, I am not a 'primitive dunce,' bitch." The Saint retorted. "I'll have you know that we Saints have been looking after Ruby after she came here to Earth. It's thanks to us that she has a new wardrobe to change into. And if the boss was here, he'll probably kick your asses after hearing you tried to threaten us."

"Ok, we are not threatening you. I can already tell that you're not like the White Fang. And I was going to say thank you for looking after our team leader."

"Well sorry, Ice Queen." Mr. Pierce then looks at me. "Do you have to deal with her bullshit every single day?"

I nodded, remembering the abuse I took on my first day attending Beacon. Weiss then interrupted us, telling me about Beacon's response.

"Ruby, we have to go back to the spot where we landed. If a thunder storm is there, then maybe we can return to Remnant."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible." All of us turned around to see a strange figure. He looked like an alien that can split its bottom jaw, and wearing what looked like samurai armor. As I saw him though, I started to freak out, as he looked similar to the silhouette in my dreams. It then proceeded to speak. "Unfortunately, the mana that generated the teleportation storm has run out, leaving you girls stuck in our world. The mana still allows you to communicate with this Remnant of yours."

"Cyclos, why the hell are you here? I thought the meeting between military leaders wasn't until next month." Mr. Pierce was concerned. The figure, Cyclos, came to our table and and answered his question.

"I'm currently looking for a Mrs. Ruby Rose. I hear that she may be in this city, along with her friends."

"Yeah, that's me," I pointed out nervously. The sight of Cyclos is sending chills down my spine, and I'm afraid that he will kill me on the spot. As luck would have it, he didn't. Instead, he was glaring at me, and replied back.

"I see. Ruby Rose, huh. I came here to ask if you had an odd dream. A dream that you have never experienced before until you came here." I can somewhat see curiosity in its eyes, and so I nodded. He then continued on. "Those are what we call Prophecy Dreams. They pit you against a silhouette of the Covenant leadership, meaning you're facing my silhouette. It tells you what you need to do in order to survive in the months to come."

As we conversed, I told him about the dream I had, where the silhouette told me to find a Spirit and continue down the path Fate set up. Little did I know that Fate had other plans.

* * *

**Chris Hunter POV**

**White House, Washington D.C.**

**17:30 UNSC Standard Time**

**November 8****th****, 4021**

The meeting with the Cabinet was long, and I was hoping to get out of it. The President has asked us about the increase in monsters outside the borders of our cities, and I presented my theory. Afterwards, I headed to the Oval Office to speak with the President personally.

"Ahh, Chris Hunter. To what do I owe the pleasure?" The president asked me as I entered the room. "Is it about the increase in monster activity in the Neon Forest?"

"Not quite, Mr. President. I actually came here in regards to new information. Given about what I have learned, it is imperative that I enlist Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, and possibly others that came from their world into the Spartan Program. I assure you that I have seen potential in their hearts."

The President went into thought, He had heard on the 3rd of this month that individuals from other worlds have appeared in the vicinity of the Grand Canyon Outpost. He then grabbed the reports on the two girls I have mentioned.

"You're absolutely sure about this, Sky Marshal? You know as well as I do that you have authority over the program. Therefore, you should be the one making the decision, not me."

"Of course, President Obama. It was foolish of me to come here to speak about this, when our way of life is threatened by the increase of monster activity. I just hope that this is not the work of my damn shadow."

"Are you referring to Shadow Hunter?" I looked over to see new folders about a dark figure. I instantly recognized him as my opposite. "It is possible that he may be looking for a new master. After the deaths of the false Jenova and Dr. Exavolt, many of his legacies have been borne fruit. Even now, we discovered that some of our Bioweapon designs have Mil wirings inside them."

"And don't forget about the remaining paradoxes, sir." I pulled out information regarding the Chaos Crystal creations, along with individuals brought over from different points in the timeline. "Exavolt has somehow created more legacies with the surviving Chaos Crystals. It's only a matter of time before they start spiraling out of control, or in Shadow Hunter's grasp."

"I know. Sky Marshal Hunter, I give you permission to place the girls in the Spartan program. I pray to the Goddess Martel, that I hope you know what you're doing."

With that in mind, I began to head out, only for Obama to stop me in my tracks.

"Does Caius Ballad know of this?" he asked. I gave him a nod of approval before departing. As I make my way to my machine, I sent a message over to UNSC HQ.

"_We have approval. Contact Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long. Let them know that as of this day forward, they're Spartans."_

With the message sent, I boarded my Veritech VF-2J7: the Fafner Mark Sein, and headed back to Gizmon City. What I don't know, is that somehow, I'm being watched.

* * *

**A/N: Finally, Ruby is reunited with the rest of Team RWBY. She did get scolded by Weiss again, and I got to add Zimos in. It will probably for little conversations, but he will have an input to them. I also added Cyclos, the current Covenant leader and ambassador for Human/Covenant relations. He is actually based on the Elite that died to the Arbiter in Halo Legends: The Duel.**

**Like I said before, I plan on adding antagonists to the story. I already have some in mind, making them opposites to Team RWBY. They will also be Shadows, Beings that think the opposite to the regular. Any more suggestions would help though.**

**With that in mind, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**


	7. Chapter 7: Spartan Training

**A/N: Alright, I did say that I would do a Valentine's Day special after Chapter 6. Well I may have to pull a rain check on that, as it is a week away, and I'm pretty much updating around twice a day, to a day or two later. Until I am dead set, then I will keep updating the main story. I still have how I want the special to play out; just give me time to actually word it out.**

**With that in mind, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**

* * *

**Chris Hunter POV**

**Saints Tower, Gizmon City**

**19:01 UNSC Standard Time**

**November 8****th****, 4021**

Damn it, I was so exhausted today. Flying from Gizmon City to Washington, a long meeting with the Cabinet and a return flight back home really takes its toll on me. To think that I have survived this long is an understatement, as I have lived longer than most humans. Then again, Humanity has never aged at all thanks to Bellerephon's Immorta Drug, so everyone never died of old age. Even so, I still wished that long meetings should be banned.

As I arrived at the penthouse, pizza in hand, I automatically hear more unfamiliar voices coming from the kitchen. I sighed in disbelief, thinking that either Pierce or Zimos invited more hookers that would probably try to kill me. To my surprise, I only see two new girls getting along with Ruby and Yang.

"…And then, out of nowhere, one lone robot appeared before me and the bad robots. Unlike the ones that tried to hurt me, this one used two crimson blades, and sliced everything that shot at it." I hear Ruby telling the girls about how I saved her, referring to me as the 'lone robot.' "It then spoke to me, but a surviving bad robot shot its head, and it's revealed that the robot was not a robot, but a human just like us. He then looked at the bad robot and sent two POWERFUL shockwaves out of his swords. And then he-" I then cut her off.

"And then I got acquainted with Ruby and exchanged information with her. Jeez Ruby, you really don't have to put a lot of emphasis on it."

Ruby happily squealed when she saw me, and came up to me.

"Hey Chris, how was your trip?"

"It was alright. I ended up staying at a meeting for what felt like hours, so sorry for taking so long." I then look over to the two new girls. "Who are they?"

Ruby collected herself after I asked. She seems to know them well, that she was willing to tell them about how she met me. She went up to the one clad in white and began the introductions.

"Chris, I would like to introduce you to Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna. They are also part of team RWBY, alongside Yang and myself." She then went up to me. "Weiss, Blake, I would like to introduce you guys to Chris Hunter. He is the one who saved me, and is also the leader of the Saints."

"Don't forget Sky Marshal of the UNSC." I added to Ruby's explanation. "I also happened to bring pizza, because I haven't eaten yet. Now, I wasn't sure what you guys like, so I ended up getting meat lovers."

As I set the pizza down on the table, the girls began to set themselves up. I then went to the fridge and grabbed myself a soda before going to the table. Weiss looked over and asked me a few questions as I was drinking my soda.

"Alright Chris Hunter, I can already tell you look like a capable fighter, but what is your experience with Dust?" I spat out what I had in my mouth, trying to understand what she said. "If you're capable of using your weapons, then you must have handled Dust, right?"

I looked over to Ruby, whom I told about Earth not having any Dust. I then looked back at Weiss to answer.

"Weiss, I'm not sure if Ruby told you, but here on Earth there's no such thing as Dust. Instead, Humanity has relied on both technology and Spirit relations to ease their lives. Spirits act as the contributors to our magic, which is why the people know how to handle spells with ease. I'm contracted to Helios, the Spirit of fire, so all my abilities are enhanced with a fire element attached to them."

Weiss looked at me in disbelief, thinking that there's no way that Earth has no Dust in store. It was then that Blake began to speak.

"What about human's relations to other species? Does humanity have any respect for the Faunus?"

"I'm not sure if that's what you call them on Remnant," I replied to Blake as I took another sip from my soda, "but here on Earth, we call them Beastkin. As for respect, you will see the vast majority of Gizmon City's population conversing with them. But it's not just limited to Beastkin. Thanks to Cyclos, many races that were inducted to the Covenant are being treated with the same amount of respect. However, there will be those that wish for human empowerment. I would advise avoiding those assholes."

We continued our discussion on the many aspects of society, while enjoying the pizza I brought over. Weiss' ear began to ring, causing her to touch an earpiece and place it on speaker. I then heard someone talking from the other side of the line.

"_Hello, Hello… Weiss, Blake, can you hear me?_" Is this guy for real? The call continued on. "_This is Dr. Oobleck of Beacon Academy. If anybody is out there, please respond._"

"Dr. Oobleck, this is Weiss. We found Ruby and Yang, but we hit a snag."

"_What do you mean 'hit a snag?' Would you care to elaborate, Mrs. Schnee?_"

I grabbed the earpiece out of Weiss' ear and placed it on the table. I then introduced myself to this 'Dr. Oobleck.'

"Dr. Oobleck, I would assume. My name is Chris Hunter, Sky Marshal of the UNSC. I'm taking care of the girls right now, so you don't have to worry."

"_Chris Hunter, you say? I see that team RWBY has made contact with the alternate world. If you don't mind me asking, what is the date in your world?_"

"The date is November 8th, 4021. What about on your side Doc?"

"_The same, November 8__th__. However, we no longer count the years._ _Weiss, if you can hear me, then I want you and team RWBY to return to Remnant right away._"

"That's where we hit the snag, Professor," Weiss spoke up. "Apparently the power source of the lightning strike, a type of energy called Mana, ran out. Because of this, I'm afraid that we are stuck here. Unless you have some Lightning Dust to spare, I'm afraid we're staying on Earth."

A long silence befell us, and judging from her face, I could say that she is frightened. The thought of staying in another world for who knows how long is terrifying, but Weiss took it the worse. Dr. Ooblect then spoke up.

"_I see. It was foolish of me to push you into this. To make up for it, I will look into ways on bringing you four back, and possibly make a bridge between worlds. Until then, you're on your own for the time being. Ozpin had a hunch that this would happen, so he had Miss Goodwitch compile the homework you'll be missing. On your side, you must find something to do, like hunting monsters._"

"I believe I can help with that." I gestured the rest of team RWBY to come to the table, knowing that whatever I say now will impact their lives. "While I was on my trip, I spoke with the president on your admittance into the Spartan program. It pains me to say this, but as of now all four of you are part of the UNSC. Starting tomorrow, you will be waking up at 7 AM tops."

All but Ruby was shocked at this announcement. They were training at Beacon to become Huntresses, and now their skills will be used as members of the Spartan program. Looking at Ruby however, I realised that her eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"This is going to be interesting."

* * *

**Ruby Rose POV**

**UNSC HQ, Gizmon City**

**10:59 UNSC Standard Time**

**November 10****th****, 4021**

"I can't believe it." Weiss stated after we finished the final set of training. "What was going through that idiotic dunce's head, enlisting us in this so called 'Spartan Program?' Doesn't he realise that we're trying to become Huntresses?"

"Oh, relax Weiss. At least we get to have that sick armor like he has." My excitement was clearly seen in my face, visualising myself in the same armor as Chris'. "If we can make it through training in the next few days, we'll officially be Spartans. Then we can go out on adventures, taking on powerful monsters and meeting a whole lot of cool people."

"Easier for you to say, Ruby. Unlike you, I have a reputation to uphold as Heiress of the Schnee Dust Corporation. I can't waste my time training to be some powerful warrior from this primitive world."

Weiss continued her argument about upholding her reputation, which I decided to ignore. I instead focused my eyes on Yang and Blake's fight against Chris. It wasn't fair though, but it looks like my teammates aren't even landing a single hit on him. Chris, on the other hand, was able to land a few blows on Yang, knocking her out of the arena before moving towards Blake. Yang got up and took a seat next to me and began to clean herself up.

"So sis, how was your sparring match?"

"Horrible Rubes," Yang stated. "I can't believe that he dodged my attacks, and managed to knock me out of the ring."

"Well, you kind of did ask for it, remember? You said that his cell phone alarm was the worst thing you ever heard."

"Well it's true," Yang said as she turned to me. "Would you prefer having to wake up to an obnoxious song or a whistle?"

"I can tell your mad, but try to remember that we have to work together, and that means earning Chris' trust. Now can we please cheer Blake on?"

Yang understood a little, and then returned her gaze towards her Faunus partner. To her surprise, Blake is actually holding herself well against Chris' attacks, even scratching the side of his torso with Gambol Shroud. After he was hit, Chris called off the match and congratulated her for surviving longer than us. He then made another announcement.

"Alright girls, this is where the final stretch of your training commences. Tomorrow, you will all be given augmentations before receiving your armor. It will be a painful experience to bear, coming from experience, but I have no doubt in my mind that you will surpass it. Now get something to eat, and then come back for your final physical training."

My team gathered their belongings off the benches and made their way to the cafeteria. I decided to stay behind and help Chris clean up the room, giving me the chance to ask him about the augmentations.

"Hey, I have a question that's been bugging me for a while now. Just what happens when we get them?"

Chris took a look at me, worried that I might not like the answer to my question. He took a deep breath and grabbed his canteen of water, giving himself some time to word it out properly. He then looked at me straight in the eyes and gave his response.

"Ruby, the augmentations are a series of needles filled with nanomachines. Basically, they are all given to you at once, causing a great amount of pain in the process. You will likely pass out during the procedure, but once you wake up, give yourself some time to let the nanomachines work."

"Is it really that painful?"

"It is, right to the point where most people question the effectiveness of the Spartan program. If you're that worried, I promise to be by your side when you receive them. For that, you have my word."

I calmed down and breathed a sigh of relief, certain that Chris will keep his promise. We continued to clean up the training room for further use later on, and then headed to the cafeteria for lunch. I believe that these days will be the ones I don't want to forget.

* * *

**A/N: Team RWBY has been put into the Spartan program. I will be doing a chapter set days after they receive their augmentations, and give them more time to meet the other members of the UNSC. I believe I will also be giving Ruby the special treatment, and have her look into the matters of getting a Spirit. As of Antagonists, I am dead set on introducing the Shadow characters, including Shadow Hunter himself. Any other surprises will come at any time, so keep your eyes open.**

**Speaking of surprises, here's a stinger for you, set in Third Person POV.**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

**Gizmon City Rooftops**

**21:30 UNSC Standard Time**

**November 10****th****, 4021**

As night fell on Gizmon City, one figure stares at the Behemoth Tower that took up the center. Cyclos finished his rounds in the city, and decided to take one last look before going to the _Nightshadow_. A lone figure then appears behind the Covenant leader, wearing a white cloak and a black and red combat skirt.

"Ghost, I never thought I would hear from you this early in the month," Cyclos brought up as the figure came closer to his side. "I assure you, the UNSC knows exactly what they're doing. They took it upon themselves to train those girls to the best of their abilities."

"And what of Ruby?" the hooded figure asked, "Does she remember anything about Earth before she went to Remnant? Any sign at all?"

"No. Upon closer inspection, she only remembers her life on Remnant. No signs of her past on Earth have been triggered. I believe she may have been too young to remember."

"I see." The cloaked figure then begins to walk away until Cyclos spoke up.

"You know, out of everyone here, Ruby has been hanging out with Hunter, not knowing that he is in fact her brother. Would you like me to break it to them?"

The figure turned back around to face the Covenant, nodding her head sideways to his question.

"No, we will wait for the right moment. I don't want to freak her out with the sudden news already."

Cyclos then bowed down towards the figure as she walked away, disappearing from his sights. He then proceeded to speak to himself.

"If that is your wish. You are one of the best out of Tosh's Spectres. Hopefully you will reunite with your daughter, Summer Rose."


	8. Chapter 8: The Rose and the Hunter

**A/N: Alrighty, seven chapters down, and I feel like I'm on a roll here. Now, at the end of the Stinger last chapter, Cyclos said Summer Rose. Before you guys start to hit me with questions, I was never told on how Summer actually died in the series. So an idea popped up in my head, and it came to Summer making an appearance in the chapter, alive and well. Just want to clear that up.**

**Now it's time to move on to the main chapter. I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**

* * *

**Chris Hunter POV**

**Saints Tower, Gizmon City**

**22:01 UNSC Standard Time**

**November 11****th****, 4021**

The Augmentations were the worst part of becoming a Spartan. Many people have lost their chances to becoming super soldiers because of them. Regardless, Ruby and her team were able to stand them and began to move around again. Still, it will be the only time they will be receiving those damn needles.

I sat down on the couch watching some Terror is Reality on the wall mounted flat screen TV, enjoying the zombie carnage shown in it. Pierce walked over after working a whole day on a new Saints product, and sat right next to me.

"So boss, how were the girls?" Pierce asked while taking a spare soda on the table. "Were they able to walk out the augmentations?"

"Yeah Pierce. To think that this was all my fault." A tear came down on my cheek, but I paid no mind, continuing to speak. "If it weren't for me, Ruby and her friends would have been able to find a way home. Because of me, they are now Spartans, increasing their chances of going missing."

"Hey, no matter what you did, it wasn't your fault. I mean sure, you have done some stupid shit in the past, but we all came out of it, right? Hell, during our fight with the Syndicate and STAG, you were able to keep us all together. All these years, I never doubted you for a minute. So right now, it's those girls turn to stay together, and it's up to you to do it."

I looked over to Pierce with a faint smile on my face. I swear, that guy knows how to set me straight with the right words. I began to lean back on the couch and praised the Saint.

"Thanks Pierce. For an asshole that never got a deal in the music business, you know how to cheer me up." I got off the couch and proceeded to head out. "I'm going to check up on Ruby. If anybody asks where I'm at, tell them I'm busy."

"You got it, Boss. Damn though, you almost sound like a big brother to that girl you know."

I never heard what Pierce said when I left the room. I went into one of the spare bedrooms that I gave to Ruby, knocking on the door before proceeding.

"Hey Ruby, you still ok?"

No answer. I slowly opened the opened the door, and was greeted with the sight of the young girl sleeping. Still feeling sorry for putting her in the program, I sat beside her bed and laid my head beside her. The next thing I know, I dosed off to sleep, remembering that moment when Ruby herself got the augmentations.

* * *

_**5 Hours earlier**_

_**UNSC HQ, Gizmon City**_

_ The time has come for the girls to receive their Augmentations, and Stetmann, Head Scientist of the UNSC, has chosen Blake first. Ruby was starting to shake, Yang was doing adjustments to her gauntlets, and Weiss was too busy being a princess that she's painting her nails. I wasn't too worried about the others getting the needles, so I instead focused my attention to Ruby, hoping to calm her down._

_ "Relax Ruby. No matter what happens, I will be there for you," I said in a calming voice. "If you are that scared, I'll hold your hand while you endure it. I don't plan on breaking my promise, ok?"_

_ Ruby looked at me when I said that. It's natural to be afraid of one needle, but receiving ten needles is a whole different story. She began to calm down and hugged me out of the blue._

_ "Thank you, Chris. This means a lot to me," Ruby calmly said as she continued to hug me. "I just hope that I can make it through this. If I can't, what good will I be?"_

_ "Ruby, everyone has one thing they fear the most. I'm afraid of losing everyone I care about, Dark-Greymon is afraid that his past will haunt him, and Pierce has a fear of a fifty foot soda can named Paul."_

_ Ruby laughed at the mention of Pierce's nightmares, and then understood what I was getting at. The door opened for Stetmann to call out Ruby's name, only for the both of us to stand up. She is afraid, from what I can tell from looking at her, but at least I calmed her down a bit. Stetmann looked at me questioning what I was doing until I cut him off._

_ "I will be going in with Ruby when she gets the augmentations. If you have a problem with that, then speak up."_

_ "I'm sorry sir," Stetmann apologised as he went to the console. "Miss Rose, can you please lay down on the provided bed. I can't begin the procedure without you lying down."_

_ Ruby followed the instructions the scientist gave and lied on to bed. Stetmann began to activate procedure as ten automated machines began to move closer to the girl. Once they were in position, Stetmann inputs the final codes, allowing the machines to pierce Ruby's skin and inject the nanomachines into her system. Ruby then screamed in agony as the augmentations began their work on her body, so I quickly grabbed her hand, assuring her that I'm still here._

_ "Ruby, stay strong for me," I shouted as she struggled. "Stay with me here, Ruby. If you make it through, I'll buy you your favorite foods tomorrow. Just stay strong Ruby."_

_ With the augmentations fully in her body, Ruby immediately passed out. I checked to make sure that she still has a pulse, and was put to rest as I felt her heart beat on her neck._

_ "Sir, the augmentations are complete," the scientist stated as he grabbed the diagnostics. "I recommend giving her an hour of rest before moving her. We don't want the nanomachines to shut down already before finishing their job, right."_

_ I complied with Stetmann's wish, grabbing a chair and sat near Ruby. Going from my own experience, I don't want Ruby to be alone to go through this trouble._

* * *

**Ruby Rose POV**

**Saints Tower, Gizmon City**

**7:04 UNSC Standard time**

**November 12****th****, 4021**

"Ruby, don't you dare leave me behind. I can't stand losing you right now."

_Ugh, I woke up too early again_. I thought as I began to get up. After getting my augmentations yesterday, I was given one hour to rest up. To my surprise, I see Chris sleeping with his head on my bed again, like he did yesterday.

"Damn it. I can't lose you again, Ruby," Chris murmured in his sleep. "You bastard, what the hell did you do to my friend. I'll freaking kill you."

"Is he having a nightmare?" I asked myself. I never thought I'd see Chris having a nightmare about me, but I took it as a sign that he cares about me. I got off my bed slowly, making sure I don't wake him up. Grabbing a spare blanket, I covered him up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Sleep tight Chris. I hope you will have pleasant dreams for me."

I went to the living room to grab something for breakfast. I saw Mr. Pierce was also up, looking into some blue prints of a product. I got my breakfast ready and sat beside the Saint, hoping to keep him company.

"Oh, hey Ruby. Sleep well last night?" Mr. Pierce asked. "I hope the boss didn't wake you up on accident."

"No, I actually had some good dreams last night," I spoke up as I took a bite out of my breakfast. "When I woke up, I saw that Chris was having some sort of nightmare. In all the years you've known him, has he ever had any nightmares?"

"No, Hunter never spoke about them to us. As far as he was concerned, thinking about nightmares will only slow him down on his jobs. If he was seen having a nightmare though, I think would be best to ignore it for now. Wait for the best time to ask him about it."

He does have a point. All my life, I have told Yang about the bad dreams I had while growing up. However, I never did tell Chris about the silhouette dream I had days ago. He seemed like he would know about them, and if he had any of them at all.

"By the way Ruby, do you have any experience with katanas?" I choked on my food as Mr. Pierce asked. "I have always seen you with that thing you call Crescent Rose, but I was wondering, have you ever thought about trying out other weapons?"

"Actually, I have tried once. However, as I tried them, they don't have that same comfort that Crescent Rose gives me. It's just that I'm more comfortable wielding a scythe than any other weapon."

The Saint looks around, making sure no one else is up, and then goes to the center of the penthouse. He then pressed a button mounted to a nearby wall, and the layout of the living room changed to fit an armory of swords. Mr. Pierce grabbed an odd looking katana and passed it over to me.

"That blade is known as Crescent Blaze. Not much is known about this katana, but I have a feeling it may be useful to you, Ruby."

I took a good look at the weapon Mr. Pierce tossed at me. It strangely has the same design as my Crescent Rose, but the development of the blade was more focused on the katana itself. I gave it another look at Crescent Blaze and saw my rose emblem on the hilt. I then looked back at Mr. Pierce.

"Is this blade for me? I'm not sure if I can handle it, let alone using two different weapons in the same fight."

"Sometimes, it's better to have a backup blade, just in case your primary weapon gets damaged beyond repair," Mr. Pierce assured me. "Besides, that rose thing I saw on your belt when we first met was similar to what's on the hilt of the blade. If anyone can master that katana, that would be you. So stop doubting yourself and give it a shot. Besides, I'm pretty sure Hunter won't mind training you with how to properly use it."

I nodded in agreement to what the Saint said. I have seen Chris' skills with not one, but two katanas. If he had the power to pull off that trick with the two shockwaves, Ain Soph Aur, then maybe he can teach me a thing or two about using Crescent Blaze. Mr. Pierce walked over to tell me something.

"Just make sure not to tell the boss. If he finds out, my chances of releasing singles would be ruined."

"I don't think you have to worry about that Pierce." Both the Saint and I looked up to see Chris waking up. I looked back to Mr. Pierce and saw that he is what the Saints would say, scared shitless. "I actually plan on training her next week. That way, when she's on the field, she won't have to worry about searching for another weapon."

I got a little excited over what Chris said. He will help me master the katana, something the professors at Signal failed to do. I went over to him and gave him a huge hug.

"OH THANK YOU SO MUCH CHRIS. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH THIS MEANS TO ME."

"Glad to help… just… don't crush me… before I… get the chance."

I quickly backed away from the hug, realising that I was accidentally crushing him. I guess those augmentations did enhance my strength, but I didn't know how powerful I was until I hugged him. I went back to pick up Crescent Blaze, and then walked back towards Chris.

"Shall we, Chris Hunter?"

"We shall, Ruby Rose."

And with that, I begin my new set of training with Crescent Blaze.

* * *

**A/N: Well now, it seems that Ruby has found herself a new weapon, and Chris is willing to train her on how to use it. What will happen later on? Will Ruby find a secret hidden in Crescent Blaze? Will Pierce finally get a chance in the music business (No, he won't), and what kind of nightmare did Chris have? All will be answered in due time.**

**STINGER**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

**Outskirts of Gizmon City**

**00:01 UNSC Standard Time**

**November 13****th****, 4021**

The air is silent outside the walls of the city, and the monsters have minded their own business. One lone figure appears from the horizon, wielding a weapon emitting shadow aura. The figure gets close to one of the UNSC defence platforms mounted on the walls, and in an instant, it jumped up 25 meters onto the wall. As it landed, two marines are nearby; telling each other what appears to be a joke.

"…And then I was like 'hey, unless you have any proof that you hate me, I will just take my tuna sandwich and leave."

The figure smiled, drawing his blade for an upcoming blood bath. He dashed towards the two marines, and in an instant, one of the soldiers lost his arm to the blade. The other marine armed his assault rifle towards the figure, only to lose his hand to the blade. The figure stood tall over the grieving soldiers, before letting out a laugh of insanity.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. IS THIS HOW YOU TRAINED YOUR SOLDIERS. CLEARLY MY GRANDMOTHER CAN SHOOT BETTER THAN THESE SHITHEADS," The figure shouted before grabbing the armless marine. "Oh, that's right. I DON'T HAVE A GRANDMOTHER. Well, since I am here, it's time to leave a message."

The figure beheaded the marine, ending his life in an instant. He then turned his sights to the handless soldier, who was struggling to get back up. The marine still had the strength left to shout at the figure.

"You monster, don't you think of getting away that easy. The Blazing dragon will-," the figure cut him off.

"You think the Blazing Dragon will kill me? Fat chance boy, He will be the one who'll die soon. And guess what, you're going to be the spark before the flame."

The figure kicked the marine back onto the floor while helping himself to a frag grenade. It pulled the pin and tossed it back towards the marine. He then continued towards the city, with a goal set in mind.

"It has been far too long since we last fought, Chris Hunter," The figure spoke as an explosion set off on the wall. "However, this time you will be the one to die. Heed my words, Blazing Dragon, Shadow Hunter has returned to deliver your death."


	9. Chapter 9: The Shadows Rise

**A/N: Alrighty, You have been introduced to the first antagonist of this piece of work. Shadow Hunter can be described as the psychotic version of Chris Hunter, but the ideas were reinforced thanks to tales of Xillia 2's Divergence Catalysts (Time Factors in Japan). He also uses the same abilities as Chris Hunter, but they were given more of a darkness element to them. As far as magic is concerned, he will use Dark Sphere, Negative Gate and Bloody Howling.**

**Now as far as other characters are concerned, I do plan on placing Summer Rose sometime in the future of the main story. So just sit back, relax and enjoy the story.**

**With that in mind, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**

* * *

**Ruby Rose POV**

**UNSC HQ, Gizmon City**

**10:31 UNSC Standard Time**

**November 26****th****, 4021**

It has been two weeks since I started training with a katana, and I have to say that Crescent Blaze somehow works well with me. Even during my time at Saints Tower, Chris has been showing me the moves he knows, from Blazing fang, Dragon Swarm, to his powerful move Savage Wolf Fury. So far, I was able to learn some of his abilities, but I have also gained different moves like Azure Edge and Light Spear Cannon. To be honest, I'm quite proud of myself.

It was our usual sparring time again, and so far only Blake has handled herself well against the veteran Spartan. Thanks to our augmentations, we are able to predict our opponent's moves in seconds, while enhancing our speed and strength. Despite that, both Weiss and Yang were the first ones to get knocked out of the arena. I never had a chance to face Chris yet, so I'm guessing I go after Blake.

"Argh, I can't believe I lost again," Yang shouted as she sat next to me. "Hey Rubes, how come you have been hanging out with that guy every single day? Out of the days we've been here, you never spent a day with your teammates."

"Oh, well I had a special reason that I want to keep secret," I replied back, hoping not to slip the fact that I trained with a katana.

"Really, Ruby? From what I can tell, you have been with Chris since the day we came to Earth. Are you sure you're not dating him?"

I spat out the drink I had at the time. How could Yang think that I'm dating Chris? I don't think he sees me that kind of way. I looked back at Yang and threw away what she just said.

"No way Yang. There is no way that is happening. Chris just happens to care about me a lot right now, so I guess I'm kind of special to him."

"Ruby, there's no point hiding it from Yang," I heard Weiss blurt out. "As far as Yang is concerned, you have been going out with that guy since we came over. If you tell us the truth right now, then we'll drop the subject."

"I'm telling you guys, I am not dating Chris. All I have to say is that it's about to go down when Blake gets knocked out."

As I said that, Blake was pushed out of the arena. I swear I must have predicted this. Chris grabbed a data pad and began his announcement.

"Alright, out of the three fights, I was able to tally your results. Yang, I have to say that you have improved a bit since our last battle; however your form is still too unrefined. I will have to recommend some mixed martial-arts videos to you. Weiss, as the first one to be defeated, I must say that you rely on your glyphs too much. Unless you improve your swordsmanship, Even a Manasvin Warmech will easily take you out."

Both Weiss and Yang turned their heads to the ground, ashamed of the news they have received. Chris then turns his attention towards Blake.

"Blake, unlike your teammates, you were able to manage yourself longer. I will admit that I have fallen for the illusion trick a couple times during our match. I must advise that you use that tactic as a last resort, as most monsters have a heightened sense of sight. If it was against a machine however, it won't fall for it easily. If you follow my advice, you will manage a lot better than before."

"Thank you, Chris Hunter," Blake responded. "I'll use that to my advantage in later duels."

"Now, I believe we have time for one more match. Ruby, gather your weapons and stand at the center of the arena."

I complied with his wish, Grabbing both Crescent Rose and Crescent Blaze and equipping them onto myself. My team began to question my choice of two weapons, thinking I must be crazy. Chris then entered the arena, with his twin katanas ready for the battle. I unsheathed Crescent Rose for my first phase of the fight, saving my own katana for the second half.

"Now…" Chris stated while preparing himself. "TOBASHITE IKIMASUKA."

Chris Lunged himself forward and began his assault against me. I managed to block his attacks, but I can't predict his abilities. I lunged back at Chris with Crescent Rose, beginning my own set of attacks. My team was surprised that we have blocked each other's moves relentlessly, until Chris began using his special moves.

"BLAZING FANG."

He launched a shockwave encased in fire towards me, which I countered with my scythe. Chris wasn't finished though, as he continued using his abilities in conjunction to his strikes. I almost thought that I might lose before unleashing Crescent Blaze into the fight, so I began to go for his blind spots. What I didn't know was what he was about to do. In an instant, his weapon began to emit a fire red light.

"HELIOS, GREAVE AND GAUNTLET MODE."

His katanas were engulfed into a powerful flame and began to cover his hands and feet. To Yang's surprise, the flames dispersed to show a set of greaves and gauntlets. Chris then began his next set of attacks against me with a different combat style. For a moment, I was fine while he was using his katanas, but with his fists and legs, he continuously kept me from making a move.

"CRESCENT MOON."

He kicked Crescent Rose out of my hands as his legs moved in an upward position. Normally, I would be considered out of the match, but I still had a trick up my sleeve.

"Well, there goes Ruby's favorite scythe. I guess that means we'll never-" I cut Yang off as I launched my surprise.

"AZURE EDGE"

My team looked at awe at the shockwave I created, and as their jaws dropped, my ability hit Chris in the stomach. With Crescent Blaze in hand, I began my attack against the Spartan, using what I learned over the weeks to my advantage. My skills continued to hit Chris, not allowing him to time his blocks. It was over in an instant as I lashed out one final ability at him.

"It's time to unleash the ultimate rose. Towering Inferno."

My move caused a pillar of fire to envelope Chris in the air, giving me the victory for the match. I looked over to see my teammates looking shocked. As far as they know, I can only master Crescent Rose, so when I unsheathed Crescent Blaze, they couldn't believe what they saw. Yang was the first to jump up to me, grabbing me into a bear hug.

"HOLY CRAP RUBES, HOW THE HELL DID YOU PULL THAT OFF?" Yang asked, thinking I must be someone else.

"Yang, you're… crushing me… again." I gasped for air as I spoke up, causing Yang to let go. "That was the reason why I was with Chris for two weeks. He was teaching me on how to properly use a katana, and Mr. Pierce gave me Crescent Blaze. Without those two to help me, I would have ended up losing like you guys. That's why I kept it a secret."

Weiss couldn't believe it, but she accepted that I have moved forward with my training. She then focused her attention at Chris, lashing out at him for changing his weapon during the fight.

"As for you, how did you do that? There was no way that your weapons changed into flames, and then into a different weapon."

Chris was just beginning to regain his composure when she asked, not giving him time to recover from my attack. Regardless, he answered Weiss' question with what he knows.

"It's because of my Spirit, Helios. I did explain about cooperation with the Spirits to perform artes, right? Well there are certain Spirits powerful enough to maintain weapon forms. Since I'm contracted to Helios, I can use him in three weapon forms instead of one: The Greave and Gauntlet combo, Twin Katanas, and a Naginata."

"Then how come you didn't use the third form?"

"Because most of my artes overlap the weapon forms. For example, my Crescent Moon arte can be used by the Naginata, but it is basically an upwards kick. It's just better if I just use it with the Greaves."

Chris walked over and grabbed his data pad and went over to me. I just hope I don't have anything to be ashamed of.

"Ruby, at the beginning of the fight, you started with your scythe. However, when I used Crescent Moon, most of your teammates assumed that you would lose. In a surprising turn of events, you unleashed Crescent Blaze and threw me off with your attacks. Out of your whole team, you were the one to defeat me, and for that, I congratulate you."

I was happy for the first time since I mastered Crescent Rose. Chris began to input the data he acquired from our fights and marked them accordingly. From what I can tell, he placed Weiss at the bottom, Yang in third, Blake in second, and me in first place. After finishing, he shut off the training system in the room, and walked over to us.

"Now, how about we go grab some lunch. I know a good place that makes some great burgers."

We all nodded in agreement, and began to clean the room before heading out.

* * *

**Chris Hunter POV**

**Central Plaza, Gizmon City**

**12:13 UNSC Standard Time**

**November 26****th****, 4021**

I drove the girls over from training to my favorite restaurant in the city. During that drive, Ruby had control over my radio, changing it from my favorite station The Mix 107.77 to K-Pop 108.88. I never understood why the city decided to make a station dedicated to K-Pop, but I was quickly annoyed when Yang began to sing horribly. I think I prefer Pierce's singing over Ruby's sister's.

We arrived at Freckle Bitch's burger joint, the one restaurant that the Saints frequent a lot on their spare time. As we got out of the car, a news broadcast was present. I could never watch the news, as it usually ends up talking about Earth's colony worlds. To my surprise, this news broadcast was about the local explosions near the city gates.

"_While the GMP is currently investigating the cause of the explosion, your very own Jane Valderamma has been interviewing the local area on their input._"

The screen then took a drastic change, but it wasn't the only one. All around me, the televisions, holograms, and our cell phones began to act strangely, until an image cleared up. To my surprise, Johnny Gat was seen in the screen tied up to a chair, struggling to get out. I then heard a familiar voice in the video."

"_Hello? Is this damn thing even on? Oh, it is ahahaha._"

A shadow figure jumped into the shot of the screen, viewing him to be a figure similar to me, except closely resembling a Divergence Catalyst. I automatically recognized him as my darkness, Shadow Hunter himself. He began to speak to the viewers watching his own broadcast.

"_Hello citizens of Gizmon City. I am your gracious host, the lovable psychopath Shadow Hunter. I am here to deliver a certain Sky Marshal a message. I would like to let you know that I am back with a vengeance, so you better be ready to die in our next battle._"

Ruby looked at the screen, horrified to see Gat getting beat up by the monster. Before she spoke up, Gat sent a message through the broadcast.

"_Boss, just forget about me. Do us all a favor and kill this son of a bitch, before he has the chance to eliminate us._"

Shadow Hunter landed another punch on the Saint, before finishing his speech.

"_If you truly care about your friend's life, I suggest you meet me at the Grand Canyon in one week's time. If you don't, then I'm afraid that poor Johnny will be joining his dead girlfriend in the afterlife. Oh, and I know about your little friends, so I created shadows similar to them. That way, we can all kill each other with bliss. AHAHAHAHAHAHA._"

The transmission ended after his laugh was completed. To think that Shadow Hunter was still alive all this time, but he also created shadows of Ruby and her team. I grabbed my phone and called Pierce, hoping that he saw the broadcast.

"Pierce, it's me. We got a problem."

"_What kind of problem boss?_" Pierce asked through the phone.

"Johnny's been kidnapped by Shadow Hunter. I have a feeling that he wants revenge."

"_Wait a minute; did you just say Shadow Hunter? I thought that asshole was killed off years ago, so how the hell is he alive?_"

"I don't know. From what I heard, he's planning on killing Gat unless I show up in one week at the Grand Canyon. He also made shadows of Ruby and her friends, so that means more psychos to deal with. I want you to gather the Saints and get ready for a rescue operation."

"_I'm already on it boss. I just sent a text to both Oleg and Angel. The big guys is bringing his group over from Shivington, while Angel is bringing Killbane and his Luchadores._"

Yang heard what Pierce said and grabbed my phone, apparently yelling at the Saint.

"What do you mean 'Killbane and his Luchadores?' I thought that Chris killed him along with the Syndicate."

"_Different Killbane. Unlike the one the boss killed, one of Angels friends took the mantle. They now work together to quell disputes in the Luchadores._"

I yanked my phone back out of Yang's hands, and continued my conversation.

"Pierce, how long until we get things ready? I don't want to wait for more than a week."

"_Relax boss, the others are on their way right now. If we're quick, we'll be ready in about two to three days._"

"Alright, let me know when preparations are complete. Now don't fuck this up, Pierce, or Gat's death will be on your hands."

I hung up the phone after getting the confirmation from Pierce and looked over to Ruby. I can tell she's worried about Gat, but she also knows that we have a chance to save him. I'm more worried about the shadows that monster created. If they have the same fighting capabilities as Ruby and her friends, then I have to work harder to train them.

"Everyone, we are going to train harder from now on. If those shadows are what I think they are, then you guys might not survive. I'll do what I can to train you to the best of your abilities, but don't count on me all the time. You are capable of mastering your skills on your own."

With that said we all got back in the vehicle and made our way back to UNSC HQ.

* * *

**A/N: Who would have thought that Shadow Hunter would kidnap Johnny Gat out of all the Saints? How will Hunter and RWBY deal with this crisis? And will there be a shortage of pizza? Keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter.**

**Now, With Shadow Hunter making all this chaos, I had to make sure to keep the story going. It was a good idea to have the psychotic shadow interrupt the news broadcast, showing that he means business. I plan on having Summer Rose make an appearance in the later chapters, but I can't reveal too much (Too be honest, I think of what happens on the chapter when I write it).**

**With that said, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Johnny Gat Rescue Op

**A/N: I would like to make an announcement before this chapter commences: KINZIE KENZINGTON AND MATT MILLER WILL APPEAR. I figure I don't want to leave them behind while some of the other Saints arrive. As the name of the chapter suggests, it will focus on the protagonists trying to save Johnny BEFORE the appointed time Shadow Hunter gave. Along the way, more shadows will appear to stall for time.**

**As for inspiration to write this chapter, I have been listening to Under Cover of Night from Halo: Combat Evolved, along with From Shadows of RWBY fame.**

**With that in mind, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**

* * *

**Ruby Rose POV**

**Saints Tower, Gizmon City**

**15:11 UNSC Standard Time**

**November 26****th****, 4021**

I can't believe that Chris has a psychotic shadow. I mean, I know he has fought a lot of enemies in his past, but he never mentioned fight a crazier version of him. And to think that he has kidnapped Johnny, Chris' most trusted Saint. Right now, I should focus on the plan to save my friend.

My team and I have assembled ourselves around the living room of the penthouse. To my surprise, Dark-Greymon was there standing beside a masked guy with a brace on his knee. Chris was looking into the map, working with Mr. Pierce on the possible places Johnny could be. All seemed hopeless, as we have no clue on where Shadow Hunter filmed his message. If only we had a lead.

"EUREKA…" We all turned around to where the elevator was, and saw two different people. "Guys, we found out where he's keeping Johnny."

"Kinzie, Matt. What the hell took you guys so long?" Chris asked at the newcomers.

The one in the Goth Cyber-Punk clothing style, who I can guess is Matt, walked over to the table. I didn't like the way he looked, thinking that he may have a lot of trust issues. He placed his laptop on the table, right over the map, and began his analysis.

"Hunter, Miss Kenzington and I have found out where that monstrosity has Gat. It took a while, granted, but it was nothing to the Cyber God that is me."

Matt, a Cyber God? Now that I think about it, Chris did mention a guy in the Syndicate named Matt Miller who called himself the same thing. Wait; is Matt "The Matt Miller" Chris fought years ago? I couldn't believe it. Matt continued as I dwelled in the details.

"Now according to our intel, it seems that Shadow Hunter has placed Johnny in the abandoned warehouse district of the city. I figure you may call it suicide, considering the amount of Reapers in the area. However, Kinzie and I have worked out a way to rescue Gat without alerting the Reapers in the progress."

"Slow down Matt," Dark-Greymon spoke up. "Did you just say the abandoned warehouse district? You do realise that not even the finest of Ultor's Masako unit could clear that place out."

"I'm clearly aware of that, Mr. Dark-Greymon. But my information has led me to believe that the warehouses also make the perfect hiding place for psychopaths such as Shadow Hunter. Now, I should warn you that the information about him creating more monsters appears true. He created four figures using the element of Darkness as a catalyst, and it formed to create four girls, similar to the ones standing over there."

Matt pointed his finger over to us as he brought up the four shadows. If what he says is true, then somewhere out there, I have a crazy psychotic shadow running amok on Earth. Chris then interrupted Gothboy.

"Well then Matty, how do you propose to get into an area crawling with Vampires, knowing our friend is there? It's not like the Reapers will let us to just walk in there, unless we plan on becoming their bloodbanks."

"I was going to explain that part, Sky Marshal, sir. Now we all know that the Reapers send out small raiding parties into the city, right? So, I was thinking that while the parties are out in the streets, we send you and Pierce into the area. Now don't worry, Hunter should have the map of the district projected in his eye, so he should be in front leading the way."

"But what about Johnny, Matt?" I interrupted the planner with my question. "I heard that Johnny likes the sound of explosions before being rescued."

"Good point there, Miss Rose. This is why Dark-Greymon will be on the rooftops near the warehouses. From there, he will act as a diversion to keep the Reapers busy. That doesn't include the ones in the main city itself, so Angel, Killbane and the Luchadores will gain there attention. That will eliminate their chances of returning. Oleg, just in case some slip through, you and Miss Kenzington will be on the monitors and direct the Saints to their locations."

Everyone was going over the plan with Matt, while my team felt left out. I understand that they want to keep us out of their business, but I also want to be involved in Johnny's rescue. Yang however had a different opinion, so she spoke up to the group.

"And what about us, huh? Are you going to leave any action for us?"

"Yang, I understand where you're coming from, but you don't have any-" Chris stated until Yang cut him off.

"Don't have any what? Any experience with the Reapers? I should have to remind you that back on our world, we have been dealing with monsters as part of our training to become Huntresses. And don't forget, you made us into Spartans. Unless you have anything else to say, then shut the fuck up and let us help."

The whole room went silent after Yang's outburst, with most of us trying to process what happened. In all my life, I have never heard Yang drop the F-Bomb once. To think she would say that now, means that Yang has had enough. Finally, Chris concedes defeat.

"Alright, you convinced me. Yang, you are going to be in the diversion along with Dark-Greymon, which means those Vampire bastards will try to kill you. Blake, you are in charge of setting up explosives. Once I give the signal, you will light those babies and give them a taste of C-4. Weiss, you will be with Angel and the Luchadores, making sure that the Reapers in the city stay the hell away from the warehouse district. That will be a good time to use those glyphs of yours. And as for you, Ruby-"

I cut Chris off of his sentence, knowing full well where my part in the plan will be. I finished off what he was about to say.

"I will be with Oleg and Kinzie, I know."

"Actually, you're with me and Pierce. We could use another sword wielder coming with us, and with your mastery over both Crescent Rose and Crescent Blaze, I have no doubt you will do well. Just make sure not to let the Reapers hit you."

I was surprised over hearing what I heard. I just expected to be with Oleg and Kinzie, looking into the monitors, but when he said I was with him and Mr. Pierce, I was happier than ever.

"Right, I won't let you down Chris."

Chris took that to heart, and then faced all of us to make one final announcement.

"Alright, the operation will take place tonight at 9P.M. sharp. I want all you guys in position to make this plan work. It's our time now, so let's get this shit started."

* * *

**A/N: As of now, I will be doing the points of view of the other characters taking part of the operation. I figured you will need info on what happens on each front. Now enough of my bickering, it's time to get this chapter going.**

* * *

**Dark-Greymon POV**

**Gizmon City Rooftops, near the Warehouse District**

**20:55 UNSC Standard Time**

**November 26****th****, 4021**

My first operation with the Third Street Saints will be the most difficult for me, because I was placed in the diversion with Yang Xiao Long. I remember almost losing my life while I was with the Covenant, ordering a mass genocide on a human colony with a small fleet of vessels. As I look over the area, I could easily spot Hunter's team near the shipping crates. I opened the comms on my end, connecting to the rest of our group.

"This is Omicron team, contacting all groups. Is everyone in position?"

Everyone confirmed on their ends. They all know what's at stake if the operation were to fail. I readied my claws before the operation begins, saving me the time from activating them when the Reapers swarm our position. I gave one more look before my partner spoke up.

"Hey Dark-Greymon, what can you tell me about the reapers? I heard they're Vampires, right?"

I looked over to my partner. She knows the basic information, but not the back story of how they became monsters. Thanks to me giving Ruby info on Earth, Yang looks at me as some sort of wise man. Regardless, I began my explanation.

"That part is True Miss Xiao Long. What you don't know is that they didn't start out as Vampires. Before, they were a special division of soldiers that are both UNSC and Dominion origin, mainly used as raids against our foes. That all changed when they began to embrace the Vampiric urges during an operation on the Castanar Research Facility. Because of what they had become, the Reapers were kicked out of military duty. Nowadays, they have been using their skills to rob the shops in town, to raiding the cargo ships."

"So in the beginning, they were human. And now they are monsters?"

"Exactly. Normally, we would need some silver weaponry to kill them, but thanks to the advancements of Human and Covie Technology, Spartans and Bioweapons such as us have the capabilities to kill them."

Yang became a little distraught. She may hate the idea of killing the Reapers, but as of now, they are considered monsters. I looked over the time, and we are seconds away from beginning. I looked back at Yang and gave her a warning.

"You may want to step back a bit. What I'm about to do will be hectic."

She backed up a few feet behind me as I prepare one of my own abilities. A yellow glyph appears underneath my feet while magic circles hover around my being. My attack will initiate the operation, and I have chosen my preferred target in the form of gas containers near a group of Reapers. With one deep breath, I began my attack.

"O beating of the earth, sacrifice thy body and crush mine enemies… GROUND DASHER!"

With the enchantment complete, the ground underneath the Reapers gave way, causing stalagmites to rise above and destroyed the gas canister. The resulting destruction caused the barrel to explode, engulfing the Vampires in a sea of flames. The remaining monsters looked around until they spotted me, causing them to activate their jet packs and jumped up to our level. It was a bad move on their part, as Yang and I prepared ourselves for the oncoming slaughter. One look at each other later, we yelled out our battle cry.

"YOU WANT A PIECE OF US? CAUSE YOU'RE GETTING A PIECE OF ASS KICKING INSTEAD."

* * *

**A/N: The operation to save Johnny Gat has begun. How will Dark-Greymon and Yang handle the endless waves of Vampires? Will Ruby, Chris and Pierce save Gat before time runs out? How will Blake set up the charges? And will I ever get my pizza from my professor in college? All of these questions will be answered in the next chapter.**

**I decided to have the rescue operation divided into separate into chapters. That way, I don't have to worry about writing one long ass one. By having it set to chapters, I can have each set towards the characters' parts in the operation, from Weiss helping out the Luchadores, Yang and Dark-Greymon butchering thousands of Vampires, and Chris and his group saving Johnny's ass. They will also encounter RWBY's shadow variants, giving them more than a challenge.**

**Before I sign out, here's a stinger for you.**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

**Gizmon Tower**

**21:04 UNSC Standard Time**

**November 26****th****, 4021**

The sound of gunfire is heard over the horizon, as the Third Street Saints begin their operation to save Johnny Gat. Cyclos looks over the horizon with the white cloaked figure, enjoying the onslaught the Saints will bring.

"It's time, Summer. As of now, Hunter and his friends have begun a daring job. How do you think it will end?"

The figure looks at the Covenant lord, lifting her hood up to reveal a woman in her mid-twenties. Her face reads nothing but sorrow, worried that her daughter doesn't end up killed.

"Honestly, I have no idea how it will end. The shadows have mobilized to the groups' locations. Over time, they will either prevail or fall. I'm more worried about Ruby, my lord."

"I can tell that much. You are a mother after all, but thanks to the effects of the Immorta Drug, you became an eternal woman. Even with that in mind, you still wish to protect her?"

Summer couldn't hide it from Cyclos. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't hide her true feelings from him. In an act of gratitude, Cyclos gave her one final order.

"Go to Ruby Rose, Summer. That is your final order from the Covenant leadership. I will inform Tosh that you performed your task as my observer most adequately. Besides, a mother shouldn't be away from her child for too long now."

Summer gazed upon the Sanghelli one final time, and gave her salute to her former employer before disappearing from his sight. Cyclos then turned away from the scene, only to angrily meet Shadow Hunter.

"You knew this would happen, demon. I have told you many times that Hunter will bring your death. So why do you stand before me Monster?"

The shadow gave out a maniacal laugh before giving out his reply.

"You know why, Cyclos. I came to make sure you don't foil my plans, old man."

"Me, interfere with your work. Preposterous, you only bring ruin to the worlds you tread on. If you think I would bring you back into the Covenant, then clearly you're wrong. I would rather kill you myself."

"GAHAHAHAHAHA," Shadow Hunter laughed yet again as Cyclos unsheathed his weapon. "I wouldn't dream of returning to the Covie's, Old man. Now why don't you sit back and relax, as my new creations lay waste on the inferior beings."

The shadow disappeared in front of the Covenant lord, causing Cyclos to return his gaze upon the horizon. As he did, he let out one final say before returning to the _Nightshadow_.

"Hunter, finish this ordeal. End that psychotic shadow's life permanently. Him, and all that he created with the Chaos Crystals."


	11. Chapter 11: Rapier Clash

**A/N: The moment of truth has come. Unlike the previous chapters, where they were narrated by Ruby Rose and Chris Hunter, the next set of chapters will be told by the members of the Johnny Gat Rescue Op. Mainly focusing on Weiss this time, it will show the carnage that both the Ice Queen and the Luchadores caused against the Reaper Vampires, as well as an introduction to some of Shadow Hunter's creations.**

**With that in mind, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**

* * *

**Weiss Schnee POV**

**Central Plaza, Gizmon City**

**21:01 UNSC Standard Time**

**November 26****th****, 4021**

The moment has arrived for all of us. If it weren't for Yang, all of us in team RWBY wouldn't have been involved in Gat's rescue. I was placed in the city with Angel de la Muerte and the Luchadores with the job of keeping the monsters away from the warehouse district. I began to polish Myrtenaster as my partners looked over the local shops, hoping I don't get too much blood on my rapier.

"Weiss, I don't think you need to worry about polishing your sword right now," Angel pointed out while changing the radio. "When you kill a Reaper, they turn to ash in an instant. That way, the kills leave no evidence or a body."

"Well, I want to be prepared for anything," I told the Luchadore, continuing to polish my weapon. "Who knows, maybe those monsters will have a human in the mix, or if I'm forced to kill out of mercy."

"You may have a point, but us gang members have known how to fight back for years now. Unlike the UNSC or any other military faction, we have to purchase silver ammunition in order to fight back. Well, at least we have some Spartan backup."

I looked over to Angel, thinking about questioning about what he meant. That had to wait, as we have spotted a group of jet-pack wearing soldiers arriving in the area. I would have to assume that they are the Reapers, as they begin to rob the nearby electronics store. We then got a message over my scroll.

"_Dark-Greymon has begun his diversion. All teams, the operation is a go. I repeat, the operation is a go._"

"Understood Kinzie," Angel spoke over the radio, and then changed his frequency over to his group. "Killbane, this is Angel. I hope you have your boys ready, cause we're about to engage."

"_I heard Kinzie, Angel. We have the car bombs set up, so if any Reapers make a break for it, they will go boom. I just hope you know what you're doing, Saint._"

Angel gave a laugh of approval, beginning to load an assault rifle with an attachable grenade launcher. I merely set my Myrtenaster to the usual ice setting, making sure I have enough dust to make it last. Without any warning, Angel began firing on the Reapers raiding the store, filling the unlucky ones with bullet holes. Those that evaded were unlucky, as I struck the ground unleashing a pillar of ice to engulf them. The Luchadores followed suit, turning the area into a battlefield.

"Alright, we have them surrounded. I have a good feeling that they will give up easily."

Angel just shakes his head as I said that, continuing his barrage on the Vampires. Those that were killed were turned to ash in an instant, but the remaining Reapers held their ground. I used up the last of my blue Dust, covering any unfortunate monster in ice pillars. I got out of my hiding spot and began lashing Myrtenaster at the Reapers in front of me, killing those that were pierced by my blade.

"Weiss, get back here. You're a sitting duck if you're out in the open," Angel yelled out. "If you end up killed, this whole part of this operation will fall apart."

"Whatever, Angel," I lashed back at Angel, before stabbing a Reaper in the stomach. "You are not the boss of me. I only follow orders from Chris or Ruby, not some guy in a purple mask. Unless you prove yourself worthy, I will be doing things my way."

I went back to the Reapers surrounding me, beginning my next set of attacks while ignoring the Saint I was accompanying. Just as I was about to stab another Vampire, someone appeared in front of me and finished off my target. To my surprise, the figure looked a lot like me, except her skin was similar to Shadow Hunter. Her hair was snow white with dark purple roots, and her eyes are pitch black with a red orb in the middle.

"Why hello there Weiss Schnee, my ignorant copy," the figure spoke as her eyes lay upon mine. "I guess you can tell from looking, but I am your shadow. And now, we shall see whose better at their craft."

With that said, my shadow began lashing out against me, preventing me from focusing on the Reapers Angel and the Luchadores were firing at. She is pretty persistent, but there's no way she can beat me. I began to block the blows, but the way the imposter moves was unpredictable that I couldn't keep up. With that said, I began to exchange blows with this monstrosity.

* * *

**Yang Xiao Long POV**

**Gizmon City Rooftops, near the Warehouse District**

**21:20 UNSC Standard Time**

**November 26****th****, 4021**

Our little diversion of drawing the Reapers to us worked like a charm, allowing Ruby and her group to move in. With that being said, Dark-Greymon and I were continuously overrun as more Reapers keep on appearing. Not that it matters, as my partner has the same fighting style as me, except with the addition of claws in his gauntlets. This allowed him to easily cut through the vampires, turning them into ashened corpses.

"Hey Yang, I think it's time for some linked combat," My partner shouted out as more Reapers were slayed by his claws.

"Linked combat? How the hell do you propose we do that without a plan?"

"Trust me, it will work. Just synchronize your psyche with mine, and you'll figure out the rest."

I followed the instructions as I fired Ember Celica on any approaching Vampires, and for a moment, my mind was linked with Dark-Greymon. This caused me to coordinate my attacks with his, and allowed each other to assist in a whole different way. As we continued our attacks, the Dragon Bioweapon gave me a notion.

"Now follow my lead. We're doing a few linked artes."

I nodded to his plan, while covering his back from the Reapers. Dark-Greymon unleashed a move similar to Chris' Blazing Fang called Demon Fist, and then we joined for a flurry of special attacks. For once, I have learned that each weapon has its own set of artes, and unleashed a Demon Fist of my own.

"NOW YANG. LET'S FINISH THIS."

I synched my attacks with his, Yelling out the name of the attack we're about to unleash.

"CONNECTION OF THE SOULS, WE SHALL PREVAIL. WITH OUR FISTS, THE CARNAGE TRULY BEGINS. DEMONIC CHAOS!"

Three powerful shockwaves were summoned from our fists, ramming through the remaining Reapers with ease. I couldn't believe I have done a linked arte with my partner, but if this is how people on Earth fought, then I could get used to this. We took a break after confirming the deaths of the vampires near the warehouse district.

"Well, that was a thing," I blurted out as I sat down. "I couldn't believe that you guys have vampires to deal with. Don't you ever get tired of it?"

Dark-Greymon paid no mind to it, grabbing a couple of drinks from a nearby bag. He passed one over to me and answered my question.

"Not on a scale this large. Normally we just take out the ones that were in the city, which is what your friend is helping with right now. Unless it's necessary, we won't go near the warehouse district, making it a prohibited zone in the process."

Our comm device began to ring, causing Dark-Greymon to drop his drink and answer it.

"_We have a situation. Weiss Schnee of Indigo team has engaged Shadow Schnee, causing the Reapers to return to the warehouses. To all available units listening in, intercept them and give Alpha team more time to rescue Gat._"

Weiss is fighting her shadow? Then that means that bastard Shadow Hunter did make clones of my team.

"Hang on, Dark-Greymon and I will head on over to deal with them," I answered back over to whoever was listening. "We are here to take them down, right?"

"Oh I don't think it will be THAT easy, Yang Xiao Long."

I turned my head, only to see a horrifying sight. In front of us was a shadow that looked like me, looks and all. The only differences are that her hair was more of a dark gold, her eyes being pitch black with red irises, and her skin being a pale brown.

"I am Shadow Yang, the beautiful counterpart of you. I believe that Shadow Hunter told your friend that he has a week to meet. What gave you the right to stage a rescue operation without us knowing? Because of your actions, we were given the task of killing you all."

* * *

**Weiss Schnee**

**Central Plaza, Gizmon City**

**21:31 UNSC Standard Time**

**November 26****th****, 4021**

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA, IS THIS THE BEST YOU GOT WEISS. CLEARLY, I'M DISAPPOINTED IN YOU BITCH."

My shadow continued to push me away from the Reapers, giving them time to return to the warehouses. I couldn't believe I failed my part in the operation, but my primary focus was distancing myself from this psychopath. I kept creating speed glyphs to help me, but the shadow destroyed them with a spell I never recognized.

"Why won't you give me a break, faker?" I asked my shadow as I tried to escape her blade. "Clearly you are too fixated on me like a stalker. Just leave me the hell alone."

"Too much work. Besides, I'm pretty sure your daddy will hate seeing your corpse in the news, and that will give me even more pleasure."

"What are you, a complete sadist?"

"Call me whatever you like. The point is, you're going to die right here, RIGHT NOW."

The imposter pinned me down to the ground thanks to her rapier. For a moment, I saw my life flash before me, as death has come to take me away. Shadow Schnee placed her foot on my chest, blade in hand, ready to impale me with it.

"Sayonara, Weiss Schnee. Don't worry about your family, as they will join you in hell."

"NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT," a voice interrupted the shadow as she was about to make the killing blow. Gunfire was heard from the distance, and bullets began to tear through her body. I looked over to see Angel firing at the psychopath, filling her chest with bullet holes in seconds. Writhing in pain, the shadow dropped to her knees, losing her grip on the weapon.

"THE… FUCK… JUST HAPPENED?"

Angel walked over to me, offering his hand to help me up. I may have been mean to the Luchador, but now I understand why he stopped my death from happening. I grabbed Myrtenaster, making my way over to the bleeding shadow.

"You know, I never liked the way you handled yourself, faker. Because of your obsession, my partner took the opportunity to ambush you. You may be my shadow, but you never understood how I feel."

I raised Myrtenaster over to the grieving monster's head, pointing the tip at the center. She spoke back at me after coughing up black blood from her mouth.

"Just finish it, bitch. I will be seeing you in hell."

I pierced her head without thinking twice. She was the reason why the Reapers are retreating back to the warehouses. She was the reason why I separated from my group. Hell, she even called me a bitch twice. As I pulled the blade back out, I walked over to Angel, ready to give an apology.

"Angel, I just want to say sorry for saying all those things to you. It's just that I have a reputation to uphold, being an heiress to a-"

"That doesn't matter right now Weiss," the Luchador interrupt me as he placed a bullet in the fakers head, making sure she's dead. "As long as you are safe, I'm fine with it. I don't care about reputations right now, and more importantly, you shouldn't either. We still have to catch up to Killbane."

"But the Reapers are on their way back to the warehouses right now. I don't think we'll be able to catch them."

"Don't forget, we still have Saints in the city. I'm sure Kinzie and Oleg have alerted them about those vampires right now."

"Right, I forgot." I murmured quietly. We made our way over to Angel's car, knowing our job is not yet over.

* * *

**A/N: Shadow Schnee has been killed by Weiss, but it came with a price. The Reapers are now returning to the warehouse district, knowing that the place is compromised. What will Yang do about her Shadow? Find out in the next chapter.**

**Now to clear something up. The shadows have the similar appearance to the Divergence Catalysts in Tales of Xillia 2, except they don't require a Chromatis Bearer to kill them. I'm also aware that I had Yang and Dark-Greymon do the linked arte Demonic Chaos, but I had it set to after they both used Demon Fist. The things that the Tales series have that I admire.**

**Now here's a Stinger to end the chapter.**

* * *

**Matt Miller POV**

**Gizmon Server Network, Cyberspace**

**21:40 UNSC Standard Time**

**November 26****th****, 4021**

As god of the Cyberworld, I feel that it's my duty to overlook everything that happens here. I donned my Dragon avatar, my proudest achievement of when I still worked with Philippe Loren and the Syndicate. Nowadays, my duties have led me to a life of modesty, being an MI6 agent and all. Still, I do like to make a usual hack to keep me entertained.

In the center of the Gizmon City Network lies the portion covering the security cameras on the streets. With it, I was able to inform everyone on what's happening from bake sales to Reaper activity. The saints gave me the task of directing their forces to delay the vampires from reaching the abandoned warehouse district. I was about to do so when I received a call from Angel.

"_Miller, Weiss and I are on our way to meet up with Killbane. Send us the coordinates of their location to us, and inform everyone that one shadow is KIA._"

"Wait a minute. Are you telling me that you killed Shadow Schnee?" I asked in disbelief. To be honest, I thought the only way to kill the shadows is to use Light Elemental Magic and abilities. If Weiss and Angel killed one of Shadow Hunter's creations, then clearly any method could kill the others. I replied back to Angel to confirm Killbane's location, and then opened up communications to the others.

"Everyone, Angel has contacted me, letting me know that Shadow Schnee is dead. They are on their way to Killbane right now. Yang, I want you and Dark-Greymon to keep Shadow Yang busy. Hunter, I need you and your group to remain cautious, as Shadow Hunter has likely left another one of his creations in charge of Johnny."

"_Sure, cause that's a real cake walk for me. I'm about to lose my mind here with this psycho on my ass._"

Yang seems pretty upset, and I can understand. Just the thought of having your own shadow attacking you out of the blue would leave you nightmares.

"Just keep her busy. Once Blake finishes setting up the C-4, I'll have her head to your location."

I shut off my communications, focusing my attention to the security feed. I pray that this operation is a success.


	12. Chapter 12: Dragon Dance

**A/N: A chapter dedicated to Yang? Damn, the time I used up sure flies by, because it's only been days since I first started this story.**

**Now with the death of Shadow Schnee, everyone in the operation has renewed hope. However, Yang has encountered her own shadow during Weiss' fight, resulting in a fight between the two hot heads. Meanwhile, Matt is in the Cyberworld, directing Weiss and Angel over to Killbane's location to kill of the remaining Reapers.**

**With that in mind, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**

* * *

**Yang Xiao Long POV**

**Gizmon City Rooftops, near the Warehouse District**

**21:41 UNSC Standard Time**

**November 26****th****, 4021**

"_Everyone, Angel has contacted me, letting me know that Shadow Schnee is dead. They are on their way to Killbane right now. Yang, I want you and Dark-Greymon to keep Shadow Yang busy._"

I had my comm device on speaker when Miller spoke of Weiss' shadow's death, hoping it would cripple my imposter. However, she began to walk over to me with a psychotic smile across her face. This only increases my urge to fight her. In a fit of rage, I activated my semblance, allowing my strength to triple in power.

"Sure, cause that's a real cake walk for me," I replied in a sarcastic tone, re-arming Ember Celica in the process. "I'm about to lose my mind here with this psycho on my ass."

"_Just keep her busy. Once Blake finishes setting up the C-4, I'll have her head over to your location._"

Before I could object, the line dropped dead on me. I know Blake is in charge of setting up the charges around the district, but there's a possibility that she may encounter her shadow as well. Pushing the thought away, I faced Shadow Yang, preparing myself for a worthy challenge. Dark-Greymon stood beside me, linking his mind to my own for linked combat.

"So, which one of you wishes to die first?" the shadow asked as she activated her variant of Ember Celica. "I hate to have Shadow Schnee be alone in Hell. Maybe I should start with you, Yang."

With that said, she lunged herself at us, using my moves against us in the process. We tried to counterattack, but she used the Reaper ash to her advantage, blinding us and striking our bodies in the process. Even with my semblance activated, I couldn't land a single hit on the shadow.

"Come on, I thought you would do better than this," Shadow Yang taunted. "I guess I will be able to finish this in an instant."

* * *

**Blake Belladonna POV**

**Warehouse District**

**21:47 UNSC Standard Time**

**November 26****th****, 4021**

I moved in the darkness provided by the cover of night, using my night-vision to guide me through the abandoned buildings. I began to worry about everyone in the other teams, hoping that they are faring well. Hearing about Weiss killing her shadow calmed my nerves a bit, but when Yang mentioned she is fighting one as well, it's bothering my psyche.

I made my way over to the last set of coordinates, avoiding detection from the Reaper's security division. Using the map that Matt Miller provided, I arrived at each of the coordinates, setting one C-4 detonation pack at the locations. Miller called as I set the last charge, and I hope he has good news for me.

"_Blake, I'm sending the coordinates where Yang and Dark-Greymon are located. They are engaged to Shadow Yang, so you better get there as fast as possible._"

"Understood," I replied as I look over the map. "Any word on the other shadows?"

"_As far as I can tell, a third shadow has been spotted guarding Johnny. I have a feeling that Hunter and the others will have a hard time. I have gotten the Identity of the being as your shadow, Blake. The fourth shadow is currently avoiding the security cameras, so I can't make out who it is._"

"I think it may be Ruby's shadow. What is the Identity of the one guarding Gat?"

"_Shadow Belladonna, if I have guessed correctly._"

I made my way over to where Yang is, conversing with Matt over the comm about the shadow activity brewing here. Why would Shadow Hunter make flawed shadow copies of us if he could have killed us himself? I will never know, until I confront it myself with my own goals. They think and act just like the White Fang, whose ideals wish for the extinction of mankind. When I found that out, I left the organization with the intention of stopping them on my own. But right now, dealing with the shadows and finding a way back home remains my top priority.

"Hang on Yang. I'm on my way to help out."

* * *

**Yang Xiao Long POV**

**Gizmon City Rooftops, near the Warehouse District**

**21:55 UNSC Standard Time**

**November 26****th****, 4021**

Our fight against the psychotic shadow was a one sided battle, with us on the losing side. I never thought that Shadow Yang would be this strong, and this was without the use of her own semblance. I struggled to stand back up, only to be punched back down by the monster. Coughing up blood, I looked over to Dark-Greymon, only to see him knocked out in the chaos.

"Come on Yang, You have clearly disappointed me. I thought you of all people would try to kill me." The shadow walked over and grabbed me by the hair. Normally, touching my hair would infuriate me to no end, but in this situation, I was too exhausted to even care. "Well, since you have lasted this long, let me personally see to sending you into hell."

As she let go of my hair readying for the final punch, I began having flashbacks to the professors and Chris, who were trying to help me improve.

_Maybe if you eased up while in combat, you should be able to win all of your battles._

_ You have improved since the last time we fought; however, you form is still too unrefined._

I understand now. I shouldn't focus on increasing my own strength. Instead, I should have moved in a calm motion while fighting, like Hunter did when he fought Ruby with his greaves and gauntlets. I then remember that Shadow Yang also fought like I did: too tensed up.

"ENJOY THE PITS OF HELL FOR ME, YANG XIAO LONG."

She threw the killing blow in a fast motion, thinking it would end my life. In an instant, I caught her hit with my own hand, shocking her in the process. Now regaining control over my body, I reeled in a punch of my own, throwing and hitting the shocked monster easily. Slowly but surely, I calmed down to the point where I can understand my motions again. Shadow Yang looked back at me, surprised over what happened.

"How? How is this even possible?" She began to question the events that occurred, trying to regain her composure.

"You're form is too unrefined. I realized it the moment I was about to die. Now that I understand, I think I won't hold back on you anymore."

"YOU, HOLDING BACK? You have to be shitting me if you were holding back during all this. I have to admit Yang; I think I'm going to enjoy beating you to a pulp again. Just prepare yourself for your next ticket to hell, cause I'm coming for you."

She lunged herself towards me, with the goal of making sure I'm dead. I predicted her moves this time, dodging her first set of attacks and countered at the right time. We exchanged blows, only this time she is taking far more damage than me.

"Is this the best you got, shadow? I could have sworn you were hitting flies," I taunted her, holding out until Blake arrives. "If you're calling it quits now, I would understand. I'll just make sure that you join your psycho bitch of a friend in hell instead of me."

"JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME FUCKING HIT YOU ALREADY."

In the nick of time, Blake showed up during our confrontation, surprised to see me all beat up striking back at the monster. She took this as a sign and went over to Dark-Greymon, waking him up in the process. I landed one more punch on my imposter, knocking her off her feet and landed on the ground.

"Well, Shadow Yang. I'm glad I was able to have a dance with you," I said, preparing for one more attack. Before I know it, I began to unleash a type of power I never knew I had. "But this is the end… FOR YOU. SATSUGEKI BUKOUKEN."

The last hit went straight to the shadow's face, throwing her off the building. I walked over to the side of the building to find out what happened to my foe, only to see her crashed to the ground. I took it as a sign that she's dead, and then walked over to my friends. Dark-Greymon congratulated me for winning over Shadow Yang, while Blake helped him get up. I pulled out my comm and called Matt.

"Hey Matt, it's me. Shadow Yang is now dead."

"_REALLY?_" I heard Matt shout it out over the line. "_That is great news. If we keep this up, this would cripple Shadow Hunter's plans for good. We can't celebrate yet though, as Shadow Belladonna is near Johnny right now, while I still haven't gotten a fix on the fourth. For that reason, I highly advise you to stay cautious._"

After hearing what Matt had to say, I started to lose consciousness. I guess that move I pulled off zapped my remaining strength away. Guess I get to take it easy, knowing that my fight is over. With one last breath, I closed my eyes, and my body landed on Blake.

* * *

**Weiss Schnee POV  
**

**Streets of Gizmon City**

**22:09 UNSC Standard Time**

**November 26****th****, 4021**

As Angel and I raced through the street, I saw that whenever we turned, there always have to be piles of ash and bone, along with the burning remains of the cars that stood there. Killbane mentioned that he was setting up car bombs in case the Reapers made a break for it. I turned on the radio frequency to hear the latest news of our operation.

"_Shadow Yang is now officially KIA. All Saints and Luchadores must focus on the fleeing Reapers; prevent them from reaching the warehouse district. Weiss Schnee, you are needed to care for Yang Xiao Long of Omicron team._"

"What for? Did Yang pass out during a fight?"

"_Affirmative. Right now, both Blake Belladonna and Dark-Greymon are currently patching her up. It seems she used a Mystic Arte on her imposter._"

This is a first for me. I have never heard of a Mystic Arte before, and if Yang pulled one off, then maybe we can learn them too. Angel spoke up on his comm for any latest information.

"Is there anything else we should be worried about? Like any surprise attacks or some heavy artillery?"

"_Nothing that I have eyes on. However, our little operation has caught the eye of the paparazzi. If we don't hurry, Valderamma will cover this as a story on how the Saints are destroying the city._"

I caught on to what our Intel was saying, as a Channel 6 helicopter was seen hovering in the skyline. Almost getting killed is one thing, but now I'm being seen on the news. This is absolutely ridiculous, so I had Angel drive into the tunnel. We then made our way to where Yang is. I just hope that hot blooded blonde is still alive.

* * *

**A/N: Two shadows down, three more to go. Yang has fallen unconscious for the rest of the operation, so now it's up to Chris, Ruby and an unfortunate Pierce to save Johnny. How will they fare if they encounter Shadow Belladonna? Will Yang regain consciousness after a few hours? And who is the mysterious fourth shadow that Matt couldn't identify? Check out the next chapter to find the answers.**

**Now to do some clarification: I had Yang fight roughly against her shadow, thinking that she would end it quickly like Weiss did with Shadow Schnee. It took some time to figure out how to have Yang win, and decided to her go into two quick flashbacks. Thanks to the advice that she apparently kept forgetting, Yang was able to smooth out her fighting and finish her shadow once and for all. As for her final move, Satsugeki Bukouken is actually the original name to a Tales Mystic Arte, and is actually Final Fury.**

**This is BlazefireDrago, signing out.**


	13. Chapter 13: The Phoenix Rise

**A/N: Alright then, another chapter with a shadow antagonist has arrived. This time, this chapter will revert back to Chris Hunter and Ruby Rose, seeing as they are in the same group charged with saving Gat. Along the way, Matt will do what he can to keep the paparazzi from tailing the Saints in the streets. And in the longest time, I am proud to say that RUBY GETS HER SPIRIT HERE. **

**With that in mind, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**

* * *

**Ruby Rose POV**

**Warehouse District, Gizmon City**

**22:11 UNSC Standard Time**

**November 26****th****, 4021**

This whole day went totally crazy from start to finish, from when I beat Chris during our match to Yang finishing her shadow, all in the span of one single day. I still have to worry about the possibility of running into Shadow Hunter or his two surviving creations. Still, at least I get to be with Chris and Mr. Pierce in the most important part of this operation. Too bad the others got the more exciting jobs.

Chris signalled us to move inside the central warehouse, the one place that may hold my friend Johnny Gat. Unfortunately, it was guarded by the Reapers that didn't get swayed by Dark-Greymon's diversion. Still, I grabbed Crescent Rose and activated its scythe mode, allowing me to move in faster. From point A to point B, I used my semblance to get to Chris without triggering the alarm. I looked back and saw that Mr. Pierce didn't move at all.

"Hey, Pierce," Chris whispered to the Saint, trying to get his attention. "Aren't you going to move your ass, or do you plan on becoming their late dinner?"

"Boss, you know I can't move as fast as you Spartans," Mr. Pierce made the point, referring to the speed that Spartans possess. "Unless you plan on taking those bloodsuckers out, I am staying here."

I can't believe it. I have heard that Mr. Pierce was hard to negotiate, but this takes the cake. Even Nora was hard to convince unless you add Ren, pancakes, or sloths the deal. Despite that, I did my best to persuade him otherwise.

"Please, Mr. Pierce. We need you to come over here. We're a team after all."

"Ugh, Ruby," Chris whispered as he tried to get my attention, however I didn't hear him.

"Come on, you're supposed to be a role model for me, and yet you're acting like a chicken."

"RUBY, LOOK TO THE SIDE."

I heard Chris this time and tilted my head sideways. Two Reapers were standing at their positions, staring at us like we're performing a circus act. The air went into an awkward silence, from both my team to the vampires.

"Ehehehe, hello there."

The two Reapers regained their composure, aiming their twin pistols at us. Again, under normal circumstances, I would go crazy over the guns, but nowadays everyone who pointed a weapon at me probably wants to kill me.

"So, uh, I guess stealth is out of the question?" I asked nervously to Chris.

"Yup, stealth is definitely out of the question."

The Reapers began firing their guns at us, forcing us to take cover. If this is how Chris does his jobs, then I don't want to miss out. Mr. Pierce went into the nearest storage crate and closed it from the inside, afraid of getting shot and eaten by the vampires.

"Pierce, you dumbass. Why the hell did you leave us outside? You know full well-" a bullet passed by, missing Chris by a long shot and interrupted him in the process. "Hey you bastards, I was trying to have a conversation with Pierce. I'm afraid you must pay."

Chris hurriedly jumped out of cover, unsheathing his twin katanas and unleashed hell on his attackers. It reminded me of when we first met, when his helmet was destroyed when a bullet hit his head. He didn't waste time though, dispatching the monsters and leaving a trail of ash behind. More Reapers appeared before him, surrounding him with their pistols aimed at him.

"Uh, Mr. Pierce, when are you coming to help?" I asked desperately, fearing that Chris was about to die. "Because he is in a tight spot now, surrounded by armed vampires."

The door to the storage opened, revealing Mr. Pierce holding a really huge gun. It looked a lot like Coco's weapon, except this one was a metallic silver design.

"Jeez Ruby, I was going to hide all day, until I found this piece of beauty. Aren't you going to join in the fight?"

I nodded my head sideway, thinking it would be suicide to charge in. If it were a pack of unarmed beowolves, then I would go in with Crescent Rose. But the Reapers aren't beowolves, but monsters that make a living drinking people's blood. Besides, I'm more focused on saving our friend Shadow Hunter kidnapped.

"I'm sorry, but I think Chris has everything under control," I spoke up to the Saint. "If you want to help Chris, then I can't stop yo-"

I was interrupted mid speech as a stray bullet hit me in my left eye. Both Chris and Mr. Pierce were shocked at the turn of events, but I took it the worst. The bullet fortunately stopped going further, but now my sight had been reduced by half. I let out a scream of pain, trying to calm myself down to no avail. Chris looked over at the Reaper that fired at me, with rage filling his eyes completely.

"You bastard, what the hell did you do to my friend," He spoke in a dark tone, saying what I thought he said in his nightmare. "I'll fucking KILL YOU."

Before I heard anything else, I passed out in the open; the pain being too severe to bear.

* * *

**Weiss Schnee POV**

**Delta Tunnel, Gizmon City**

**22:34 UNSC Standard Time**

**November 26****th****, 4021**

We were able to lose the news chopper during our return trip to Killbane, ending up in a neon blue emitted tunnel. I had to look over the map of the city, making sure we're on the right track. Fortunately, Angel has lived in this city longer than me, so he doesn't need me for directions.

As we drove through the tunnel, I had some time to think about what to do. If I were to stay on Earth, then I could always start a new branch of the Schnee Dust Company and look for any Dust on Earth. If worse comes to worse, I can focus on harnessing the energy Spirits provide to sustain human lives. Then again, I would have to rename the branch as the Schnee Spirit Company.

Angel slammed the brakes hard, causing the car to skid to the middle of the road. I was about to lash out, noticing the barricade in front of us. It didn't look like Killbane's Luchadores, as each of the vehicles had 'GMP' on the side. If I had to guess, they had to be police officers.

"Alright Saints, put your hands in the air where we can see them," one of the officers ordered, with his gun pointed at us. We had no choice but to comply with his wishes, leaving our weapons in Angel's car. Without a warning, a Reaper appeared behind us, only to be met by the cops' ammunition. As the Reaper turned to ash, a metallic pterodactyl appeared behind the barricade.

"ALL UNITS, STAND DOWN IMMEDIATELY," The beast order, approaching us at a semi-fast paced walk and moving its hand towards us. "Detective Ross Syllabus, Head of the GMP's Gizmon City Division. You guys have a lot of explaining to do, starting with your war against the Reapers."

* * *

**Ruby Rose POV**

**Dream World**

**Unknown Time and Date**

Where am I now? The last thing I remember was being at the warehouse district, getting shot in the eye. I remember Chris shouting at the Reapers that surrounded him, katanas in hand. I remember Mr. Pierce holding an M-134 Mini-gun, shouting my name when I got hit.

The area looked the same as when I last appeared here, with Beacon Academy and UNSC HQ beside each other. The only difference is that there is no dark silhouette now, but it still puts me on edge.

"Is this the afterlife?" I asked out to the open world, with no response returning to me. "Am I dead or alive? Is there something I should know about?"

Right on cue, another figure appeared in front of me. Instead of the dark silhouette, I see a giant glowing bird with fire, wind and electricity circling over its body. The bird appeared to look like a Phoenix, a majestic beast that symbolizes death and reincarnation. Its head lowered to meet my eyes, and in my mind, I heard it speaking to me.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ruby Rose. I am Blaze, the Electric Phoenix, and as of this moment, I'm your Elemental Spirit."

My Elemental Spirit? I finally get to have my own Spirit, and it is a Phoenix? Why can't I have a Spirit that looks like a playful dog, like Zwei? Blaze continued to speak as I was drowned in thoughts.

"I only have little time to speak, but as of right now, you are merely unconscious. It was the only way for us to meet each other; to form a contract between human and Spirit."

"If you are an Elemental Spirit Blaze, then why don't I have your weapon form?" I asked out of curiosity. "I mean, how am I able to meet you without holding a weapon with your essence?"

"Oh, but you do have my weapon form, Ruby. My power resides in Crescent Blaze, the katana that was once wielded by your mother, Summer Rose."

"Mom had a Spirit? Why didn't she tell me before she died that night, 10 years ago?"

Blaze looked confused as I said that. My mom died 10 years ago, during a mission that Beacon offered. To this day, I continued to visit her grave by the cliffs at Remnant. It then spoke up.

"If Summer Rose did in fact die 10 years ago, I would have become a monster. It is true that you have never found her body on your world, Ruby, but the truth is she is travelled back to Earth, knowing she still had a duty to fulfill. A duty she swore to achieve for the Earth's Government."

"There's no way that's possible. If mom was here at Earth the whole time, then why did she leave me?"

"She did it to protect you and your brother," Blaze blurted out. "She once served in Earth's old military: the United Citizens Federation. On that day, on August 31st, she gave birth to a pair of twins, a boy and a girl. She named her children Ruby, and Chris."

Chris is my brother? If that was the case, then how come I don't remember any of it? The Spirit continued its explanation.

"A year later, she brought you over to the Grand Canyon, where she would be stationed for a few years. Chris was already brought over there a day early, so it was just you and your mother. As she approached her destination, the Teleportation Storm had appeared, striking the area and sent both of you into Remnant. To clarify, you were born on Earth, raised in Remnant, and within you flows the Hunter Bloodline."

I couldn't believe what I just heard. All my life, I never knew the truth. I had just assumed I was born in Remnant, and I know mom married Yang's dad Taiyang. I was full of doubts, so I asked Blaze one more thing.

"Blaze, if what you're saying is true, then what is the last name of my twin brother?"

"You have been with him since returning to Earth, Ruby. Your brother is Chris Hunter himself. He isn't aware of this, but I have a feeling he'll catch on."

Now it all makes sense. I have been wondering why he has been so close to me these past few weeks. My doubts subsided; I began to walk towards Blaze.

"Ok Blaze, now I understand everything. Right now, I need to help him. I need to help my brother rescue Johnny."

"I understand. By the power vested in me, I hereby contract myself to you, Ruby. You shouldn't worry about having two weapons, for I have tuned myself to use two weapon forms. You should still be able to use a scythe now."

"Thank you Blaze."

As I acknowledge Blaze as my spirit, everything was engulfed by a white light. My dream having ended, I return to the real world with my head held high.

* * *

**Chris Hunter POV**

**Warehouse District, Gizmon City**

**23:14 UNSC Standard Time**

**November 26****th****, 4021**

"Damn it, there is just no end to these guys," I brought up, striking any Reaper that dared to come at me.

"Yeah, well it could have been worse boss," Pierce added, firing his mini-gun at the vampires. "At least they don't have the amount of teamwork us Saints have, right. I just hope that Ruby is ok, cause I don't want to be at another funeral."

"If I remember correctly, she wasn't actually part of our gang, Pierce."

"I know, but she and her friends have been staying at our penthouse since coming to Earth. That makes them more or less part of the Saints, without going through canonizing."

For once Pierce had a point. In order to join my gang, you had to participate in a fight against the seasoned members. Winning or losing, it gets you canonized and part of the crew.

The Reapers numbers continued to increase, making this fight unfair. Then again, it was never fair when an army outnumbers the Saints. As they got closer, a large circle appeared, covering the Reapers. Pierce was just about to question it when a familiar voice came through.

"I stand in the place bathed in heavenly light, thou art where the gate to the Underworld opens, come forth, divine lightning! INDIGNATION!"

Lightning bolts scatter the whole district, aiming at those that stood in that large circle. The Reapers never saw it coming, as one by one of their ranks were hit by the electricity. I looked to my left and saw Ruby standing tall, with a glowing Crescent Blaze in her hand. I had to assume that she cast the spell, but then remembered that I haven't shown her how to do it. I looked back at the carnage and found that what remained of the Reapers were piles of ash and bone.

"Holy fucking shit, did you see that boss?" Pierce asked dumbfounded. "I never knew Ruby can do that. Did you teach her magic, Hunter?"

I ignored Pierce, running over to Ruby with worry in my eyes. She did the same, matching my speed until we got close. I gave one look at her, making sure my eyes were deceiving me. After a few seconds of looking over each other, Ruby and I had the same idea of embracing each other with a hug.

"Sorry for taking so long Chris," Ruby said as she began to tear up. "It's just that, I found out the truth about-"

"shh, its ok now Ruby," I calmly stated as I interrupted her. "You had me worried sick though, but I'm glad you're alright."

"Yeah, I'm glad to hear it. But right now, we should focus on saving Johnny."

I looked back and signalled Pierce to get over, letting go of the hug in the process. No signs of additional Reapers coming meant that we were in the clear, so all three of us went inside the nearby warehouse. As we entered, Ruby noticed a whole stockpile of weapons crates with different emblems: the pink star for the Syndicate, a tribal wolf for the Brotherhood, and a stag head for STAG.

Pierce went out of his way to scavenge the crates, hoping to find something useful. An M-134 Mini-gun has a lot of firepower, but it requires the user to carry it with both hands. Even then, the mini-gun is a heavy piece of equipment that only a handful of Spartans are capable of handling. Ruby and I ignored Pierce and continued to investigate the interior, eventually finding Gat. He turned his head; his face covered in bruises, and spoke up.

"Boss… it's a fucking trap. Look behind you."

As he had said, a lone figure appeared and ambushed Pierce. Both of us got a good glimpse of Pierce's attacker, who turns out to be one of Shadow Hunter's creations. This particular one takes the same form as Blake Belladonna, with the same physical features as a Divergence Catalyst.

"Welcome, Ruby Rose and Chris Hunter," the shadow spoke, facing her new prey. "I am Shadow Belladonna, Johnny Gat's kidnapper and your executioner."

* * *

**A/N: Shadow Belladonna has made her appearance before our protagonists, with the same murderous intent as her fallen shadow comrades. How will Chris and Ruby handle their new foe? Will Johnny Gat get out of the chair? Did Pierce have a nightmare about a 50ft. tall soda can named Paul again? Find out next time on the next chapter.**

**I believe I will be doing the Valentine's Day Special on Friday, Giving me time to gather my final thoughts on how it should look. Don't worry; I will get around to it.**

**Now I finally get to have Ruby meet her Elemental Spirit Blaze. I thought about the backstory behind Blaze and how he is connected to Summer Rose. I may do a backstory on Summer's past, depending on how focused I am on this story. And as for Weiss, I had her get busted by the cops. Sorry for any Weiss fans (Or Weiss if she's reading this) who read that part, but my creativity is influenced by music.**

**With that in mind, this is BlazefireDrago, signing out.**


	14. Chapter 14: The Shadowcat

**A/N: Ok, I would like to let everyone know, that I will probably end this fan-fiction after the fight with Shadow Hunter, so that leaves me with a couple of ideas to keep it going until then. After that, I will probably do a continuation story set in Remnant, the world that RWBY takes place in. As far as antagonists are concerned, I want to have the threat to be born on Earth. **

**As for this chapter, we will see Chris and Ruby square off against Shadow Belladonna. At the same time, both Weiss and Angel fill in the GMP on the operation, prompting the cops to assist the gang against the Reapers. I may have Matt in the chapter, working on a way to keep Channel 6 from doing a false story.**

**With that in mind, I am BlazefireDrago, signing out.**

* * *

**Weiss Schnee POV**

**Delta Tunnel, Gizmon City**

**23:29 UNSC Standard Time**

**November 26****th****, 4021**

"So you are causing all this damage in order to save Johnny Gat?" Our interrogator asked. "You know, there could have been a better way to do this. Causing a war with the Reapers is what everyone in the city calls an act of suicide."

I informed the division of police of our plan, from Dark-Greymon's diversion to the ambush I was a part of. I have no doubt that the GMP wishes to rid this city of vampires, but their duties ended up keeping them away. If our operation is to succeed, we have to keep the Reapers at bay while Ruby and her group save Johnny.

"I know it is crazy, but it had to work," I explained to the police. "Otherwise, we would have to wait a week. You saw that broadcast today, and so has everyone else here. Angel, can't you back me up on this?"

"Don't look at me. I'm more worried about Killbane and the Luchadores going too far with the car bombs."

Angel walked back over to his call, planning on calling his partner. The police seemed worried about the wellbeing of the citizens, and continuously looked at me for anything suspicious. I can't blame them though, because I am from Remnant and not from Earth. I then heard the radio calling out.

"_Attention everyone. Hunter, Ruby and Pierce has entered the central warehouse in the district. All units should focus on keeping the Reapers away from the area. By any means necessary, buy them some time to save Gat._"

"Matt, this is Angel," the wrestler responded over the radio. "Weiss and I are currently being interrogated by Syllabus and the GMP. Let Killbane know that he is on his own for now."

"_Alright Angel,_" I walked over as Miller said that. "_Weiss, you have to get to Omicron team's location ASAP. Blake has already met up with them after setting the charges. All we need you to do is get there and provide support while Yang and Dark-Greymon recuperates._"

If you are dead set on going to the warehouse district," the detective brought up. "Then we will have to escort you. The Reapers have been robbing the stores for years now, and it's time to put them down. I do owe Hunter after all."

* * *

**Ruby Rose POV**

**Central Warehouse, Gizmon City**

**23:34 UNSC Standard Time**

**November 26****th****, 4021**

"I had a feeling you would come for your friend, Saints. Little did you know that Shadow Hunter has big plans for you all. After all, we are the finest creations he has made, along with revamping his Mark Nicht Fafner. All it took was the remains of Dr. Exavolt's Chaos Crystals, research, and years of servitude."

Shadow Belladonna: the third monster that the mastermind created, informed us of Shadow Hunter's schemes. I never caught on as to what she was saying, but I knew what nicht meant. It was a German term for nothingness, and it seems to fit Shadow Hunters ideals well.

"Like hell that's going to happen, Shadow Belladonna," Chris shouted, readying his twin katanas for a fight. "I thought for sure you would go after Blake, seeing as how your two partners targeted both Yang and Weiss."

"Unlike my two compatriots, I'm not so easily swayed by mere distractions. I was given specific orders to keep Mr. Gat busy. The Reapers you all killed were nothing more than sacrifices for the coming storm, allowing us to move in to kill you all."

"Fat chance, you… fucking bitch," Johnny said after coughing up blood. "Shadow Hunter was nothing compared to the others the boss faced. Arcturus Mengsk, Tartarus, even that asshole scientist Exavolt; they all died trying to achieve the impossible. What makes you think that Shadow Hunter will succeed, knowing all the failures he committed?"

"Because he has planned this for days now," Shadow Belladonna looked back at us while speaking. "When December 3rd comes around, the teleportation storm will amass enough mana, allowing my creator to begin his assault on Remnant."

Blake's shadow drew out her weapons, a dark variant of Gambol Shroud, and aimed it at us. If Shadow Hunter saw how Blake fought, then he could have implemented them into the monster, making her more deadly. Both Chris and I readied our weapons against Shadow Belladonna, hoping to finish this soon.

"Now then, Ruby Rose and Chris Hunter," the shadow readied herself. "How much of your life are you willing to spend in this fight? Cause I believe they have reserved some seats in hell for you and your friends."

* * *

**Yang Xiao Long POV**

**Gizmon City Rooftops, near the Warehouse District.**

**00:00 UNSC Standard Time**

**November 27****th****, 4021**

Blake filled me in on what happened. Right after I passed out, she checked to confirm Shadow Yang's death. I guess that whatever I did, it must have been too powerful for her to stand her ground. She also looked over and saw that Ruby had lost an eye, but managed to pull off a spell Dark-Greymon called Indignation.

"So I guess Weiss is coming over here, huh?" I asked the concerned Faunus. "Doesn't she have to worry about the vampires in the city? I mean, they could be near us at any moment now."

"Don't worry about the Reapers for now, Yang," Dark-Greymon said, placing his hand on my shoulder. "Killbane apparently set up some traps in case those bastards got away from them. It seemed that Shadow Schnee pursued Weiss in order to buy the Reapers time to escape."

"You're telling me that Shadow Hunter and the Reapers are working together?"

"Not at the moment," Blake stepped in the conversation. "From what I saw from the video Matt sent me, Shadow Schnee killed one of the Reapers, before turning her blade over to our teammate. Regardless, if Angel hadn't stepped in when he did, Weiss would have died instead."

I tilt my head down at the thought, remembering how I almost died to my imposter. Like Angel, if those pieces of advice didn't save me, I would be dead and sent to hell. I looked back at Blake and asked her a couple more questions.

"Hey Kitty, What do you think Weiss is doing right now? I'm asking because I think she took the elegant route."

"_Weiss is currently on her way right now,_" Matt spoke up in the radio, scaring the crap out of me. "_However, she had to take a detour, seeing as how Channel 6 is itching for a story right now. Last I heard, she was getting an escort from the GMP._"

"GMP? You're telling me that she used her status as an heiress to persuade them? How the hell was that possible?"

"_Yang, you're talking to the Cyber God here. From what I saw, Weiss mentioned going to the warehouse district, causing them to question our morals. Eventually, Detective Syllabus has offered himself to escort Weiss while Angel leads to GMP to the remaining Reapers._"

I can't believe Weiss. She somehow managed to get the head of the Global Military Police to get involved with fighting vampires. If anything, she could have asked them for some more bandages, seeing as how my injuries were severe from Shadow Yang's assault. Luckily, they're not at a point where I can pass out completely.

"Hey Matt, is there anything we should do now that Ruby is near Johnny?" I wanted to know, if anything, what to do in case the Reapers reached us. "I don't think sitting around doing nothing is going to help."

"_Hold up on that thought Yang. I just picked up someone unusual, and its heading towards your position. It doesn't appear to be a shadow, but I believe that this signature is female. Appearance wise, she is wearing a black and red combat skirt with a white cloak covering her face. Because of this, I can't pick out who or what she is._"

Right on cue, the figure Matt mentioned appeared before us, wearing the same clothes Ruby wore when we came here. She seems to be a bit older than us, looking like she's in her mid-20's. She took off her cloak and revealed her face. It was at that moment where I recognized her.

"Mom? Is that really you?"

The figure looked right at me. My eyes may be playing tricks, but the woman before me was real. She was no doubt to be Summer Rose, Ruby's mother and my father's wife.

"Have any of you seen Ruby?" Mom asked, showing concern in her voice. "I need to know if she is safe."

"You just missed her," the bio-weapon stated. "Ruby, Hunter and Pierce just went inside the central warehouse in the district. My guess is that they found Johnny, and are working to release him."

"_Did you just say inside the central warehouse? Oh, that is not good. Shadow Belladonna is there guarding Johnny, making sure she was ready to kill them._"

If what Matt said is true, then we have no time to waste. Unfortunately, both of us had the strength to move forward, with Dark-Greymon resting and myself beaten up by my psycho shadow. Mom then made an announcement.

"If that's the case, then I have no choice. I have to protect my children. I have to protect them from the monsters. Matt Miller, Inform the UNSC that Spectre Summer Rose has entered the area. That is, if you want to be compensated for this."

Is she driving a bargain with Matt? And what does she mean 'Spectre Summer Rose' when she said that? I am overly confused right now, trying to process what I just heard. Mom walked over to me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Yang, as much as I want to be with you, I have to go to Ruby. It was my fault that I had abandoned her in her time of need, so now I plan to atone for it. I promise I will return with your sister and her brother."

She then stood up, walking over the edge of the building. She said that she's coming back with Ruby's brother? Now I am more confused than before she came to see me. She looked back at us with sorrow in her face, and then jumped down the building. We all ran to the side of the building only to see her safely land on the ground, near the crater caused by Shadow Yang's fall.

* * *

**Ruby Rose POV**

**Central Warehouse, Gizmon City**

**00:13 UNSC Standard Time**

**November 27****th****, 4021**

The fight between Blake's impersonator was difficult, despite it being two against one. Chris and I continued to coordinate our attacks, but Shadow Belladonna has blocked any incoming hits. Exchanging blows was hard to maintain, as one of us will wear out to fatigue. Unfortunately, Shadow Belladonna showed no signs of slowing down, making the fight last longer.

"Damn it, why is it that I end up with the difficult fights?" Chris asked, trying to catch his breath. "Did I do something to piss someone off, or did Pierce jinx us when he checked the weapons crates?"

"I'm not… sure," I replied, also trying to catch my breath. "Whatever it is, we better make it quick."

The monster prepared her weapons for another set of attacks, ready to strike us down. At this point, we were too tired to continued, but we held our ground against her. If Blake saw this, I know she would bring both Yang and Weiss. However, they have their own parts of the operation to worry about.

"So, Hunter and Rose," the shadow spoke as she drew closer to us. "Are you two ready to join each other in the afterlife? I'm sure your mother would very much like to see you both there."

"Nice try, Shadow Belladonna," I heard Chris speak up against our attacker. "Last I remember, I was raised by Federation soldiers. Their dedication towards their duty made me into the man I am today. It was because of them that I reformed the RDF, evolving it into the UNSC. If it weren't for them, I wouldn't be here facing you."

"I wasn't talking about the Federation, Hunter. I was talking about your mother, who disappeared when you were at the Grand Canyon outpost as a baby. The woman I was referring to was the late Summer Rose."

Chris became shocked upon hearing the name Summer Rose. From what he told me, He has been raised by the Federation. He placed the pieces together, tying Summer Rose's last name to me, realizing that Shadow Belladonna was talking about my mom.

"Wait a minute, does that mean that Ruby is…" He tried to speak out what he connected, only for the monster to confirm it.

"That's right Chris Hunter. Ruby Rose is your sister, making her a part of the Hunter Bloodline. I'm surprised she didn't even tell you, despite learning this from her Spirit. Don't worry though; you will be able to think things through in HELL."

Shadow Belladonna lunged at us with her quick speed, catching us off guard in seconds. I tried to stand still, but the monster kicked me into the weapons crates. She went over and did the same to Chris, kicking him into the cement wall. The shadow then drew her blades and prepared to kill him, saying something that I barely heard.

"Enjoy your time in hell Chris Hunter. You will be keeping my friends busy for a long time."

As she was about to strike, plasma rounds hit the monster's back in a short burst. I looked over and saw Mr. Pierce holding a Covenant plasma rifle in his hands. The burst stunned Blake's shadow for a short time, letting her focus on the Saint.

"You think you can get away with shooting me, Saint? Maybe I should have killed you first." She raised her weapon over Mr. Pierce, hoping to end his life. I had closed my eyes so I won't see the event, and heard flesh tearing apart by a blade. A few seconds later, I opened my eyes to see that Mr. Pierce was ok, and that Shadow Belladonna's stomach had a blade coming out of it.

"Wha… what the hell?"

I took a good look at the person piercing the blade in the monster, and my heart began to beat faster. Shadow Belladonna's impaler was a woman in a white cloak, and I had realized that it was my mom. Mom had come and saved Mr. Pierce from the shadow.

"Stay the hell away from my children, you bitch." Mom roared out, tearing Shadow Belladonna's stomach open in the process. The shadow's eyes were wide open, unaware that she had died instead of us. As she struggled to stay on her feet, losing blood at an accelerated rate, she coughed out her last words.

"M-master… please… forgive me… for failing… you." With her final breath, Shadow Belladonna fell to the ground lifeless. Chris was able to get up, making his way towards me. Mom thought the same thing, rushing over to us and have us a hug at the same time.

"I'm so glad that the two of you are safe." I hugged mom back as she said that, with tears coming out of my eye. "I should have stayed with both of you, but I was too busy. I hope you can forgive your mother."

"Mom, its ok," I assured. "Chris and I looked out for each other for weeks now. I'm glad the whole family is together now. Oh mom, I missed you so much."

The whole room was silent for a minute. Chris began to tear up as he remembers moms face, knowing that he had forgotten about her. Following my example, he joined in the hug, embracing his family once again. It was all peaceful until a voice broke out.

"Hey, I know you guys are happy being reunited," Johnny spoke up. "But will one of you GET ME OUT OF THIS FUCKING CHAIR."

We all let go of the hug, going over what has happened. Chris walked up to Johnny and cut the ropes with his katana, and then offered his shoulder to the wounded Saint. He then opened up his cell phone and called Matt.

"It's me. We have Johnny now, and shadow Belladonna is now KIA. I'm going to need a medic come over and look over our injuries."

"_Well you're in luck,_" Matt stated on the other side. "_A whole bunch of GMP vehicles are enroute to your location. It seems the Reapers have been dealt with now, thanks to Killbane setting up the car bombs. As far as I can tell, the police are bringing ambulances over. I have to say though; this has been a wild night, huh?_"

"Yeah it is. Matt, do me a favor and send one of my cars over. The Neuron if you can."

As he hung up on his cell phone, Chris walked over to us with Johnny. We all had one hell of a night, and I can say that I deserve some chocolate chip cookies tomorrow. Hopefully, the next few days aren't as crazy.

* * *

**A/N: God this was a long chapter to write. I had to think many times on how I wanted it worked out, and it took from yesterday to 12 noon today to finish. Oh well, at least I can rest easy now.**

**For the next set of chapters, I will be making them fillers, from Summer's interactions with the Saints, Chris going over the details of the operation with the president, to Dark-Greymon hosting a party at his bar. However, the next main chapter will introduce you to Shadow Rose, Ruby's shadow counterpart.**

**With that in mind, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**


	15. Valentine's Day Special

**A/N: This is it, the Valentine's Day Special for this fan fiction. This time, it will not be connected to the main story, as Valentine's Day is set in February, while the story is set months before. So I decided to make the special not connect to the main story. As far as I know, I only have one idea, so I will have to make it work. The basic idea is to have Ruby give Chris chocolates, causing him to freak out over what to get her as a thank you gift. And before you asked, I have watched too much anime to even care, so I'm just winging it.**

**With that in mind, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**

* * *

**Chris Hunter POV**

**Saints Tower, Gizmon City**

**9:21 UNSC Standard Time**

**February 14****th**

Ahh, Valentine's Day. The one holiday where couples spend their day going on long dates, where chocolate was homemade or sold, and the one day I spend time at the shooting range. I could never get in the Valentine's Day spirit, because the girls in the UNSC constantly fight for my affections. To be honest, even the Saints celebrate Valentine's Day with their boyfriends and/or girlfriends. Oh well, it's just going to be me and an MA5X Assault Rifle with a grenade launcher attachment.

I got up later than usual today, hoping to start the day like normal. What disturbed me as I got up was the smell of chocolate coming out of the kitchen of the penthouse. I don't remember anyone in the Saints who specialize in making chocolate, so the smell made me suspicious. I grabbed a nearby .44 Shepherd and opened the door, only to see Ruby finishing a batch of chocolates. I can automatically assume that she's making them for herself, or for her team.

"Oh, hey there Chris," Ruby said as she saw me by my bedroom door. "Can you please stay in your room for a bit? I'm in the process of finishing up my secret project, and I don't want anyone knowing about it."

"You don't want anybody knowing about it?" I'm starting to worry now. "I think I can see some flaws in your plan Ruby. First of all, I see that every door except mine has been boarded up. Secondly, this is my place, seeing as how I paid for the construction of the tower."

"Pretty please Chris?" At this point, she did the puppy eyes. "I really don't want anybody knowing about this."

"Alright, fine. I was about to go to the Deli for some breakfast anyways. Maybe I will forget about it when I'm eating there. If you need anything though, just call my cell."

I took the elevator down to the garage, getting away from the smell of chocolate. I have a feeling that Ruby has her eyes set on someone, and I doubt it's Pierce. I got to my Attrazione and began revving up the engines. Unlike the old models that use gas, the newer models use the mana generated by the planet, making it an eco-friendly vehicle. I turned on the radio, setting it to Krunch 106.6, and began to drive over to Denny's.

_An hour and a half later._

"Ahh, that was a good breakfast. I swear Denny's knows how to make a great French toast."

I drove back over to the tower after paying for the French toast slam, which is a combination of two slices of French toast, bacon, breakfast sausage, and scrambled eggs. The radio was playing one of my favorite Dragonforce songs, and I was singing it during the drive back. It was when I got back that I noticed all my cars were gone, with a note from the Saints saying they are currently using them. I never really cared about it, unless the cars come back damaged or destroyed.

"I can't believe they took my cars. I just hope they are responsible with them, otherwise they are fasting for a week." I got a text on my cell phone as I said, and it was from Ruby. "'Dear Chris, I would like you to come back. I have something to give you, so I hope you'll like it. Oh, and Happy Valentine's Day?' This should be good."

I turned off the radio as I shut off the Attrazione's engine. If Ruby has something to give me, then I hope it is something useful. I got into the elevator going up, eventually bringing me home. To my surprise, there was no sign of the whole gang here. Usually there tends to be some outside, but today was completely different. Ruby just happens to be in the kitchen like earlier, except this time she has a box in front of her.

"Hey Ruby, was there something that you wanted to say to me?" I asked the excited girl, curious as to see what's in the box. "More importantly, have you seen Pierce, Johnny or any other Saints? I have to give them a nice talk since they took my cars."

"No, I haven't seen them at all today," Ruby assured me. "Oh, but I'm glad you came though. Here, I want you to have this. It is Valentine's Day after all."

She gave me the box that was lying on the table, and happily skipped over to the couch. I have to say, she made herself at home over the months. I opened the box as she sat down, and saw the surprise in the form of chocolate hearts.

"Chocolate?" I asked, curiously picking up a chocolate heart. "I guess I'll give them a try, seeing as how she went through all that trouble. I just hope they taste good."

With that in mind, I slowly took a bite out of the piece of chocolate. My eyes popped right up after savoring the taste for a few seconds. I turned back at Ruby to see her leaning on the back of the couch.

"So, how was it Chris? Did I do well on them?"

"Are you kidding me, these aren't well," I stated, causing Ruby to tilt her head down. "THEY'RE FUCKING DELICIOUS. What did you use to make them, and where did you get them?"

The outburst freaked the crimson haired girl out, as I went crazy on the chocolates. To me, it's like someone has added the right amount of cocoa, while maintaining the recipe. Ruby took a while to relax, and turned her face back to the TV.

_Wait a minute; this is Valentine's Day, Right_. My thoughts began to process the information. _If that's the case, if Ruby gave me those chocolates today, then I have until White Day next month to get her a 'thank you' gift. This is why I tried to avoid the UNSC headquarters for that reason. Now I have to think: what does Ruby like that I should get her?_

My mind went into overdrive, and I was now focused on getting a better gift for Ruby. I went into my room, picked up my parachute, went outside and jumped off the building from the heliport. My job to get Ruby a gift has begun.

* * *

**Ruby Rose POV**

**Saints Tower, Gizmon City**

**Right after Hunter jumped off the building**

**February 14****th**

I can't believe I just saw Chris jump off the building like that. Then again, I'm sure he has done it every single Valentine's Day he celebrated. Just to be safe, I went over to the heliport and looked down, only to see Chris parachuting down to the street. With my mind at ease, I went back inside the penthouse and sat on the couch. I changed the channel till I saw something called Terror is Reality, a gameshow that pits contestants against monsters to earn cash.

"_And now, we have arrived to the final round,_" the announcer stated. "_Our contestants will have to mow down zombies in their slicycles. However, there is a catch: the leader gets to go first, and the others trail behind. Whoever kills the most first will be rewarded with the round prize, but the winner will be the one with the most points throughout the episode._"

I changed the channel from Terror is Reality to something that will catch my eye. Unfortunately, everything on TV was nothing but reruns, from Fresh Prince of Bel Air to Soul Eater. I kept changing the channels until I stumbled on a news broadcast.

"_Now for our main story. Valentine's Day has officially come to the streets of Gizmon City, filling our parks with couples, friends and, recently, crazed shoppers raiding jewelry stores_." I saw a bunch of people running like hell as the newscaster read her report. "_This craze has started on the islands of Japan, where males searched everywhere to find the perfect gift for their soulmate. This trend has travelled to America thanks to Japanese Manga, Anime, and Drama series. To this day, we are unsure who drives them to commit these acts, but yours truly, Jane Valderamma, believes that the act of receiving chocolate may have sparked their drives to the max. While the opinions of others may differ, many men have arrived to the jewelry stores around town for diamonds, necklaces and other pieces of accessories they could get their hands on._"

I couldn't believe that would happen. Back at home, Valentine's Day was a simple day where giving chocolate brings a couple together. But when I give out the chocolates I made, it was a way for me to show friendship. I guess they took it the wrong way, and now Chris has done the same. I just hope he's ok out there.

* * *

**Chris Hunter POV**

**Shujumi Shopping District, Gizmon City**

**12:41 UNSC Standard Time**

**February 14****th**

I can't believe I have to shop for the one perfect gift. Many districts have a small amount of shops, but the Shujumi District was well known for its large amount of stores. From simple clothing stores to electronics to expensive jewelry stores, the Shujumi District is open 24/7. It is also the one place on Valentine's Day where sales are common.

"Alright Chris Hunter, this is officially it," I said to myself with my head held high. "Today is the day that I go crazy, hopefully finding something that Ruby will love to get. Now, I guess I should start with the flower shops."

I went over to each of the flower shops the district had to offer, only to see massive line ups of couples and singles. I literally took it as a 'hell no' answer and thought of something else.

"What about clothing stores? I'm pretty sure I can find something that she'll like. But then again, I'm not an expert on clothes, so that's out. Maybe a magazine on weapons? I know that Ruby is a weapon maniac. But the GMP might question that choice, that's a big fat zero chance."

I sat down on a nearby bench, thinking of anything else that may work. Unfortunately, all my thoughts seem to end on a bad note. I guess this is the major reason why I don't celebrate Valentine's Day. I was deep in thoughts when a certain cyber-punk kid came close.

"Hunter? Is that really you?" I looked up to see Matt Miller, the Former Deckers leader and MI6 agent. "I never thought I would see you here Sky Marshal."

"You can say that again Matty," I responded back. "So what brings the all mighty Cyber God over to the Shujumi District? Are you looking for any sales on Nyte Blayde merchandise?"

Matt shook his head sideways as he took a seat next to me. When it comes to Matt Miller and the Shujumi District, he is only there to buy anything that involves that vampire show. But today, it seems he's here for something else.

"It's just that Asha woke me up today and gave me a box of chocolates first thing in the morning. Normally, I would just ignore them and write a letter to Josh Birk. But its Valentine's Day today, so I have to find something for her."

"How about a new punching bag, Matt," I joked to the MI6 agent, causing him to blush. "Look man, Asha seems pretty simple enough. Just get her something that she might use for training, like nunchakus or a treadmill."

"But she told me specifically to buy her a diamond necklace instead of those. I know I have the money, but it's for the Nyte Blayde trivia game."

"So, just buy the necklace now, and hack their network to get the money back," I suggested. "I mean, you do call yourself the, and I quote, 'the god of the cyber world.' Hacking the money back shouldn't be a problem for you."

"Well, I don't know if I should. It is tempting, but Asha also told me not to hack for my money."

"Oh, who said anything about your money," I then pointed out, causing the hacker to tilt his head to me. "You see, I also got hit with the chocolate too, so I decided on giving her jewelry as a gift. If you purchase a diamond necklace for Asha AND a ruby necklace for me with my card, hack their network open to get my money back into my account. That way, we'll both be walking away happy, and the girls get their gifts. It's a win-win for both of us."

"I don't know about that. I mean, I can hack away easily due to my experience, but the GMP may get suspi-" I cut Matt off right when he was about to finish.

"Hey, you do this, and I'll get Birk sign an autograph on your Nyte Blayde poster."

"Chris Hunter, you sir have a deal."

* * *

**Ruby Rose POV**

**Saints Tower, Gizmon City**

**17:58 UNSC Standard Time**

**February 14****th**

It has almost been 6 hours since Chris left, and I'm getting bored out of my mind. Weiss has gone out to find some rich guy, Yang went to Technically Legal with the Saints, and Blake went left to Fortune City for a game show. That leaves me in the penthouse alone, watching nothing but reruns all day on the TV. If only someone was here to entertain me, I wouldn't be this bored.

"Ugh, I wonder what's taking Chris so long," I whined as I took over the whole couch. "There's no way he's still out looking for a gift, is he? I mean, I only gave him my homemade chocolate as a way to show friendship. Where did I go wrong with this? Oh well, I might as well forget about the whole thing."

I flipped the channels after finishing the Fresh Prince of Bel Air, hoping something interesting would happen now. The elevator doorway began to open, causing me to look back. To my surprise, Chris came out holding a bag, coming over to the couch. I'm really curious as to see what's in the bag, but I don't want to freak out over something.

"Hey Ruby, remember those chocolates you gave me this morning?" He spoke up as I was trying to forget about the news broadcast. "Well uh, I kind of went out of my way and got you something. It's not much, but I hope you like it."

He pulled out a small box and passed it over to me. I was a bit shocked as to why he got me something today, but I guess he put his heart out on it. I opened the box and saw a necklace with a prettiest jewel on it. I looked back at Chris, who let out a soothing smile at me.

"Chris, I-I don't know what to say," I stuttered, trying to find the right words. "I mean, uh, that I only gave those chocolates to you as a way to show friendship. You don't have to do this for me."

"Oh come on, Ruby. I'm sure one guy will go out of his way to get you something better. Just give it time, cause Valentine's Day hasn't officially ended yet."

We began to laugh at his last comment, but he does have a point. As I was about to speak up, the tower was getting a call from the front door. Chris walked over to pick up the call, only to hear a police officer.

"_Attention Chris Hunter, this is Detective Ross Syllabus of the Global Military Police._" I heard the officer say, seeing as I walked over to Chris. "_I am here to inform you that your gang has purchased all the Weapon Analyst magazines out of every store in the city. I did an interrogation on your members, and all they said was, 'it's a gift for a girl staying at our penthouse.' I would advise your gang not to do this sort of thing ever again._"

Chris just looks at me, thinking that I gave everyone a box of chocolates, and then replies back to the police officer. I think he's annoyed by what the Saints got for me. I just looked back, ashamed at what I made the Saints do without realizing it. However, I was happy for the ruby necklace that Chris got me, so not everything went bad.

"You know Chris, despite all the things I made you guys do," I spoke up to him. "This was the best Valentine's Day ever."

* * *

**A/N: Alright, finally I got this chapter done. To be real honest, I have been single my entire life right now. It's not that girls don't seem interested in me, but its cause I get socially awkward trying to convey my feelings to them. To this day, I have always wished for a girlfriend, but we all can't get what we want.**

**The next chapter will be part of the main story, detailing the aftermath of the Johnny Gat Rescue Operation. I may have Ruby go through getting a prosthetic eye, seeing as how she lost one to a Reaper. Depending on how my mind works, you will or will not see Shadow Rose making a stand against the protagonists while Shadow Hunter brings out his ultimate weapon: the Fafner Mark Nicht.**

**With that in mind, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**


	16. Chapter 15: A time to Relax

**A/N: The end of this arc has come at last. With Johnny Gat rescued, all that's left is for our characters to relax. Over the course of this chapter, Summer Rose will be sticking around for the rest of the story, seeing as how her job with the Covenant has ended. We will also see Ruby getting a prosthetic eye, while Yang gets her wounds treated. However, in the light of things, a speck of darkness will appear to leave a message for our protagonists.**

**With that in mind, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**

* * *

**Ruby Rose POV**

**Warehouse District, Gizmon City**

**1:01 UNSC Standard Time**

**November 27****th****, 4021**

We have finally done it. Not only did we save Johnny, but Chris and I got to meet our mom and three shadows are dead. I think a celebration should be in order, but first we could use some sleep. Being up by seven in the morning and staying up for 18 hours doesn't really help. Despite that, I have to say that we were pretty good out there tonight.

The GMP arrived in full force, bringing two ambulances and an escort of UNSC Warthogs. I can understand the ambulances, because Yang and I were injured during the operation. But why bring UNSC forces for the GMP? Is Chris somehow connected to the Military Police? I kept thinking about the connections the UNSC has with the cops.

We quickly settled down near the police vehicles, wondering about what to do. Yang, Chris and I however, got together with mom to share what has happened between us. It was here that we learned that Chris volunteered himself to military service at 6 years old, being the youngest soldier to fight in a war. I also learned that mom's name, Summer Rose, was an alibi to two things she liked as a kid: summer and roses. We then talked about the admittance to Beacon, where Yang and I formed team RWBY.

"I guess that pretty much covers it," I finished off the explanations. "So, now that we are all caught up, do you all think we can function as a normal family?"

"I hate to break it to you Ruby," Chris added. "But my whole life is tied to the UNSC, so I can't leave it unattended. I'm the Sky Marshal after all, so it's my duty to see it through. And don't forget, your whole team was placed into the Spartan Program by my orders. I don't think I could give up now and act in a normal family."

"I understand, Chris," mom began to speak up. "Like you guys are tied to the Spartans, I'm tied to the Spectre Program. Unless Tosh says so, I can't be with you like before. I hope you can forgive me."

"I don't think that's an issue mom. I have ties to Tosh, being the one who helped him reactivate the Spectres. I can just send a message to him to relinquish your connection to those assassins. You will be living a normal life before you know it."

I had no Idea that Chris can do that. Do the Sky Marshals of the UNSC have that kind of authority, or is it just Chris? I began to think about them as a UNSC medic made his way over to us.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation, but is anyone of you a miss Yang Xiao Long?" the officer asked.

"Yeah, that would be me," the blonde brawler stated as she struggled to get up. "How long will this take till the pain is gone? I don't want to be like this forever."

"If we get to it quickly, it will only take a few hours, maybe less. Either way, we should have you treated immediately."

Yang continuously struggled to get up on her feet, forcing the medic to assist in walking her over to the ambulance. For now, it was just me, Chris, and of course mom. By looking at the both of them, I can actually see some resemblance. Both of them had military carriers their entire lives, both cared about their comrades in battle. Hell, they have connections with the other military factions. Physically wise, I can see that Chris inherited her brown eyes, only replacing one with a prosthetic, and he has her jet black hair color. And I guess that I will also be getting one as well.

"Well, it's been nice able to see you both again," Mom finally spoke up to us. "Chris, do you think you can spare a room in your house for me? With my duties, I can't stay at an apartment for an hour."

"Are you sure about that?" the Spartan asked, surprised to hear mom request something from him. "If you stay at my penthouse, the Saints will be questioning me for days. I already have Ruby and her friends stay over because they weren't used to Earth at the time. If I let you stay, Zimos may question my taste in girls."

"Are you unconsciously saying that I look beautiful because of my appearance? My, my, I take that as a compliment. If this 'Zimos' asks, then tell him the truth about our family ties."

"Yeah, I don't think that will convince that pimp," Chris turned his head sideways as he said that. "Well, I'll see what I can do. After all, I need to catch up on sleep right now. I will only need a moment."

Chris pulled out his cell phone out of his chest pouch, calling up Saints Tower in the process. I looked over to mom, and saw that she hasn't aged a day, retaining the appearance of a young woman in her mid-20's. I then realized something that Blaze told me, remembering that he was originally her Spirit. I faced her up front and asked my question.

"Hey mom, can you tell me how you know Blaze? The reason why I'm asking this is because… how should I put this… I'm kind of contracted to him as his wielder. If you don't want to tell me, I would understand."

Mom looked over and rested her hand on my shoulder. Out of everyone here, only mom knows about Blaze. She took a deep breath and began her story: the story of how a younger Summer Rose met the Electric Phoenix.

* * *

**Dark-Greymon POV**

**Warehouse District, Gizmon City**

**1:26 UNSC Standard Time**

**November 27th, 4021**

"Alright, I want all of you to secure the warehouses," I shouted over to the UNSC personnel. "If anyone of you sees a surviving Reaper, fill them full with holes."

I was tasked by Hunter to clean up the vampire base, making sure that no more bloodsuckers would rebuild what they have lost. The Reapers weren't on the winning side, but they did leave us with a huge gap in their defenses during our operation. In all of my years, I have never seen so much ash and bone piles as much as I have years ago.

"Sir, what about the weapons crates inside the warehouses?" one of the marines asked as he saluted me. "Surely we can put them to better use than the Reapers. All we have to do is-"

"Light them up," I interrupted the soldier, going over the cameras to see the C-4 charges. "It doesn't matter if they can still be used. For all I know, those bastards may have rigged them with trackers. It's best to detonate every one of those crates. Is that understood, marine?"

"Sir, yes sir."

The marines left on their respected missions while I continued to look over the camera feed. I'm actually surprised to see that Blake placed the charges at the exact spots, making any soldier in the Hades Corps. jealous. I activated my comm device and spoke with Matt.

"Hey Cyber God, did you see what Blake did? She was able to place the C-4 right in the exact spots. How did she do that, by the way?"

"_Dark-Greymon, that was because I was guiding her with the map I gave her,_" Matt stated. "_All she had to do was go to the general area and let the map do the rest. It is quite simple, if I say so myself._"

"But will the charges detonate though? I don't want to be here in the district when they decide to blow on their own."

"_I assure you that everything is fine. Hunter told me to handle the detonation codes when you guys leave. Once he gives the signal, I give the place a BIG boom. Knowing Shadow Hunter though, it would really cripple his plans._"

"Thanks for the information, Jackass. I'm sure that Asha would appreciate seeing her boyfriend blow up an entire district."

"_She wouldn't care anyways. Instead of taking time off like I did, she signed up to look over Emperor Valerian at Korhal. I better get going though, cause I have something big planned once you get home._"

Before I had the chance to speak up, Miller hung up on me. I never pegged him to be the party thrower kind of guy, and to honest, I would not find out. I sent a message over to Hunter letting him know that the cleanup is going smoothly, before heading back to the district entrance.

* * *

**Ruby Rose POV**

**Warehouse District, Gizmon City**

**1:30 UNSC Standard Time**

**November 27****th****, 4021**

Mom told me everything she knew about Blaze, from how she met him to leaving him on Earth. Apparently, she told me that when someone is contracted to a Spirit and have a next of kin, that person can pass on the Spirit to the next person. I guess that's how Blaze easily made a contract to me.

Chris walked over to the police vehicles near the entrance, speaking to the detective about what he's about to do. I guess he went over to Syllabus instead of us after he made the call. He then started walking over to us with a piece of gum in his mouth, getting ready to tell us the news.

"Hey, Ruby," I heard mom speaking up to me. "Do you think your brother can actually set up a room for me? It's just that I don't want to burden him with my wellbeing."

"Don't worry mom. Everything will be fine." I raised my hand over to her shoulder, reassuring her that everything's ok. "I'm sure he won't find it being an issue. I think he is more worried about what Zimos and the Saints will say to him."

"I still can't believe that my son is both a gang leader and a military Sky Marshal. Did he pull some strings to get to where he is now?"

"I'm not so sure about that," I commented on her question. "When he was training me on how to use Crescent Blaze, I heard some of his soldiers talking about him: Something about learning about his prosthetic arm. I eventually asked him about it, and he told me he lost his right arm during a fight with a monster. Nowadays, the monster he fought, Shadow Lugia III, has been working as an ambassador between Earth and the Inner Colonies."

Chris eventually came near us, wondering about what we were talking about. It was only an hour ago when he learned that our mom was still alive, doing covert operations for a guy named Gabriel Tosh. As far as he was concerned, his only family was both the UNSC and the Saints.

"Ok, I called the penthouse to make arrangements for you mom," Chris said as he got closer. "However, you will have to deal with what happened there tonight. It seems Zimos decided to have a party, bringing over strippers for the occasion. Unless you plan on bringing the pain, I would suggest dealing with it for now."

"Is Zimos the pimp who speaks like he's singing?" Chris was surprised to hear mom say that particular detail. "If so, then I have something to say to that bastard."

"Wait, you do? Since when have you known Z, mom?

"Well," mom began to gather her thoughts, surprising us on how she knew Zimos. "It happened a few years ago, when I was visiting this city on-"

"On second thought, I don't want to know." Chris interrupted mom as she began, fearing to hear any possible shady details. "Besides, I think it's about time we blow this joint, then head home."

I figured out what Chris had meant when he said that. Blake had set up the C-4 charges all around the district while we were busy with our part of the operation. He sent a message over to Matt via text and motioned for us to get into one of the nearby vehicles.

"Hey Chris," I leaned forward to talk. "Do you think that everyone got out safe? I mean, we don't anybody dying to the explosion right?"

"It's all taken care of, Ruby," Chris said back, a smile forming on his face. "Matt has his eyes on the security cameras. Once he sees that everyone has left, he'll set the charges. Besides, I figure that this will be a nice 'fuck you' to both Shadow Hunter and the Reapers."

"Ok, that's good to know. So how do you think mom will handle being in a penthouse with Zimos there?"

"That's a good question sis," Chris started to get a little nervous, getting worried over what will happen. "Hopefully, she will try to settle the situation _peacefully_. I don't want to handle a fight between the oldest pimp in the city and the youngest mom a guy could ever have."

We continued to talk about what would eventually happen in the penthouse later. I can tell Chris is worried about Zimos, but I'm more worried about how mom will take in a penthouse environment with stripper poles installed.

* * *

**Chris Hunter POV**

**UNSC HQ, Gizmon City**

**13:11 UNSC Standard Time**

**November 27****th****, 4021**

It truly has been one hell of a night. Not only did we save Gat, but we also crippled the Reapers completely, killed three of Shadow Hunter's creations, and destroyed the entire warehouse district. It did come at a price though, but they weren't severe. Yang was almost beaten to death by her shadow, and Ruby lost an eye to the Reapers. I still blamed myself over letting that happen, as Ruby's safety was my priority.

I had made some arrangements to have Ruby get a prosthetic eye today, giving her half the sight she lost. I also went over Yang's condition, and it seems they will be finished soon. Unlike me, Ruby and Yang don't have access to healing artes, forcing them to go through medical procedures. I was about to head over to Ruby when someone stopped me.

"Hey, Chris Hunter," I turned my head to see my old friend Glitch, a veteran of the Iron Star war and the commander of Delta Squad. "I see that you are worrying about a girl again. So, who's the lucky lady this time bro?"

"Oh, Glitch, you crazy son of a bitch," I greeted my Droid pal as he came by. "I see that you are the same as ever. It's just that you missed out on something fun last night. Could have sworn that I sent you a message about it, right?"

"Sorry about that man. I was just coming back from the Ark to hand in a report. Those damn bio-weapons we created out of behemoths went out of control, and it took two of my Goliaths to contain them."

"Jeez, that seems difficult," I joked as Glitch crossed his arms. "Well at least you didn't have to deal with a whole army of vampires AND three shadows last night."

"I'm pretty sure you were fine. As they say, they burn easily thanks to your artes, huh?"

I can't believe that Glitch pulled off a horrible pun. I know my artes are fire based thanks to Helios, but the Reapers turn to ash regardless of whether I use them or not. If Ruby told me that Yang tells horrible puns for a living, then remind me to set her and Glitch up on a date. My friend continued to speak after I shook my head in disbelief.

"You know, you still haven't answered my question there Hunter. Who is the lucky woman now, you sly devil?"

"Where did you get that idea from?" I asked furiously. "It's not like that, ok Glitch? I'm just worried about my sister getting a prosthetic eye. I just hope she'll be fine."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY? ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU HAVE A SISTER AND NEVER INTRODUCED ME TO HER?"

"Ok, first of all, your too close man," I stated as Glitch got close to my face, forcing him to back up a bit. "Second of all, yes I have a sister. Third of all, I happened to learn this last night from my mother who I just reunited with. And before you ask, her name is Ruby."

"Well I'm sure she'll be fine. Real or prosthetic, they all work the same, right? So why are you beating yourself around the bush? Go to her right now and see the results our docs worked their asses on."

I smiled as Glitch assured me the good news. He was right: why should I be worried when the scientists know what they're doing. I made my way over to where Ruby was, thinking of a plan to spend the rest of the day with her.

* * *

**A/N: Well, this took a whole day to word out, but I finally done it. I had to think about how exactly I wanted this chapter to be, going so far to have a couple Coke Zeroes, one instant ramen, and a bowl of my roommate's soya sauced pasta. Eventually, I figured out how to shape it, and that's what you guys have read.**

**Now, for the rest of the chapters, they will be fillers. I wanted to pan them out until the story reaches December 3****rd**** for Hunter's showdown with his shadow. In regards to the last of team RWBY's shadows, I will have Shadow Rose make an appearance soon. As for the Fillers, I will have Matt Miller's supposed party, Dark-Greymon reserving his bar for whoever took part in the operation, and maybe Weiss having a shopping spree, dragging an unfortunate Pierce along.**

**With that in mind, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**


	17. Chapter 16: Weiss's Shopping Trip

**A/N: The fillers have officially begun. Now going from anime experience, I have learned that many people hate fillers. However, I wanted to put some in to show team RWBY's interactions with the other characters. Feeling like ending this after the 20 chapter mark, I felt like it was the right move. Now, as for the series this is in, they will continue in a few more fanfictions. Also, these fillers will span from the end of the rescue operation to December 3****rd****, with some overlapping the days.**

**Now in this chapter, I decided to have this one focus on Weiss and Pierce. Now that they know Shadow Hunter has picked a day to travel to Remnant, Weiss figures thats also a good time to return home. Her plan before then is to go on a massive shopping spree with Pierce's wallet. I just decided to have Pierce in this to keep an eye on Weiss.**

**With that in mind, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**

* * *

**Weiss Schnee POV**

**Saints Tower, Gizmon City**

**8:41 UNSC Standard time**

**November 27****th****, 4021**

Some peace and quiet has finally arrived for me. All I know was that last night was the worst for any girl to experience. However, it did give me a chance to take part in that dunce's idiotic plan. I'm glad it worked out though. Taking out three out of four shadows in one night would have been the achievement of a lifetime for use.

I woke up later than usual today, as Chris had all of team RWBY wake up around 7am. However, it seemed that everyone was waking up at the same time as me, including the whole gang. I guess that after last night, we could all use a break. The first person who was up, Summer Rose, was making breakfast for everyone when she saw us getting out of sleep.

"Good morning sleepyheads," She said with a smile. "I hope you enjoyed your sleep, cause I just made you guys breakfast."

"Mom, most of us are tired, so can you give us a few more hours?" I heard the gang leader ask, as he tilted on the couch. "I know you sound happy when I leant you my room, but did you have to kick Z out of the penthouse last night?"

"He was an asshole Chris, and he deserved it. Besides, don't you have to take your sister over to get a prosthetic eye?"

"Still," Chris got off the couch, walking over to the kitchen. "There shouldn't be any reason to kick the guy out. I mean, sure he was put in a pony show and humiliated by the Morningstar, but he did help take them out."

"Well I guess he deserved it, considering how many times he treated me like a hooker. My combat attire does not translate to him as 'hey, look at me; I'm a normal slut of the city.' Besides, he needs the shit kicked out of him."

While Chris and his mother were having an argument over Zimos, everyone else was slowly arising from their sleep. Ruby saw what her family was arguing about, so she grabbed Crescent Rose and shot it at the ceiling. That pretty much grabbed their attention, even surprising Chris and Summer in the process.

"Guys, can you quit arguing in the morning," She spoke up, lowering her weapon onto the floor. "I was having the most beautiful dream until you started yelling at each other. Now I can't get back to having the most delicious chocolate chip cookie, and it's all thanks to you."

"Well I was… and she was like… I'm sorry Ruby." The Saint conceded defeat, tilting his head along with their mother. "It won't happen again. I guess we went too far."

"Good. So what's for breakfast today mom? I'm in the mood for some cookies."

"You and your cookie obsession, I tell you." Their mother was finished preparing breakfast for all of us. "Today's breakfast is chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, bacon, and home fries. I hope you all enjoy it."

We all settled down to eat what Summer has made for us, eventually acting like a big family. Chris settled down between Ruby and Pierce, thinking of something to say to the both of them. Blake took her breakfast and ate on the couch, while Johnny sat beside me. Eventually, Chris began to make an announcement.

"Alright everyone, I would like to congratulate you guys for taking part in our operation. To be honest, I never thought I see the day we cripple the Reapers, as well as kill three shadows."

We all clapped to his news, proud of what we have achieved last night. Chris continued from where he left off.

"However, we can't just rest easy. According to what Ruby and I heard from Shadow Belladonna, Shadow Hunter has planned an invasion on Remnant. I believe that the appointment on December 3rd may be the day he travels there to wreak havoc. And besides, Matt never did find the fourth shadow during our operation."

"But wait a minute," I interrupted him as he brought up Shadow Hunter's plan. "I thought there was no way to travel back. From what Cyclos told me, the teleportation storm ran out of mana."

"You're right Weiss. But the usage of spells during our operation charges the mana, allowing the storm to regenerate early. If he plans on invading your world, then it's up to me to kill him before his plan begins. We can't just assume that, as Blake's shadow also mentioned the Mark Nicht. Either Shadow Hunter or the fourth shadow will pilot that machine into Remnant."

"So are you saying if we defeat Shadow Hunter, then we can all return home?" I asked, thinking I can return to Beacon. "If so, then I have to bring souvenirs from Earth over. I'm sure that JNPR will see what we have for them. Chris, I'm borrowing the failure of a singer with me."

"Are you referring to Yang or Pierce?" The Spartan asked jokingly, knowing that I was referring to Pierce. "Alright, fine. Pierce, you're on babysitting duty. Make sure the Ice Queen doesn't overspend today, alright?"

"Did Ruby tell you that?" I furiously asked.

"Guilty as charged," my team leader spoke up with a pancake in her mouth.

"Well, whatever. Come on, Mr. Washington, we better get going to the shopping mall or this 'Shujumi District.' Oh, and no singing to the radio."

As we finished our breakfast, I went and got my combat dress on while Pierce went and grabbed his hat. Chris was seen getting his Spartan armor on along with Ruby. She has to get a new eye today, or else she'll get an eye patch. I just hope it won't be like Chris', going for the heterochromia look. I went downstairs to the garage, meeting Pierce in his car ready to go.

* * *

**2 hours later**

**Shujumi District, Gizmon City**

**November 27****th****, 4021**

After driving for almost an hour and a half, we have finally reached the Shopping District. I never got to asked why it was named Shujumi, but I have to guess that Chris had some influence to the city developers. I looked over and saw that this place has a wide variety of store to go to, from clothing and shoe outlets, to jewelry and car dealerships. I think I'm going to have a field day out here.

"Alright Weiss, we're here," Pierce spoke up, not knowing that I have already figured that part out. "What kind of souvenirs are you planning on buying anyways? I hope it ain't expensive shit."

"How dare you, Pierce," I retorted back, getting annoyed that this Saint ignored me. "I'll have you know that I have the perfect things in mind. If I'm going back home to Remnant, I have to at least get everyone there something they would like. And with you here, it will be easy for me to carry what I buy."

"Are you telling me that you need me to carry your bags? Oh hell no, girl. I am not your little bitch who shuts up and does what he's told. It's better for you to carry your own shit, cause this mother fucker ain't down with that."

I just give Pierce a cold stare as he said that. I wondered why Chris would keep him around, despite the ramblings he's saying to me. If I could kill him, I would have. Unfortunately, Chris could kill me if I did that, so I just supressed my anger and made my way to the shops. Pierce then continued to talk.

"But in all seriousness, what the hell are we getting? I hope it isn't expensive crap."

"I actually compiled a list showing the items," I handed a piece of paper to the Saint, heading over to the comic book shop. "I decided to get a bundle of comic books for Jaune, a sloth plushy for Nora, a gold headpiece for Pyrrha, a medallion for Ren, a nice pair of glasses for Professor Goodwitch, a new mug for Headmaster Ozpin, and maybe a monster for Professor Port. I don't plan on getting Dr. Oobleck anything but coffee."

"That's it? I'm pretty sure you can get most of that shit here in the district, but you are going to need Hunter for the monster."

"Why's that?" I looked over to Pierce asking that, wondering what he meant by it.

"Well, Chris had some experience making pacts with monsters years ago. Last I heard, the newly installed biosphere in the space colony Nova was created for the purpose of housing those monsters. If you asked nicely, I'm sure he'll lend one over as long as it's not one of his dragons."

"I guess I can think about that. Just give me some time while we gather the stuff."

"Alright then. So, what kind of comics are you looking for?" Pierce asked as he held up a comic book. "How about the entire Nyte Blayde collection? It's on sale for $109.99, amking it a good deal."

"Sure, why not. I guess Nyte Blayde it is. Wasn't there a TV series based on it?"

"Yeah, but Josh Birk's performance couldn't save it from the critics and his haters. Though, Michelle Hickey's performance as the Bloody Canoness kept the show going."

"I wonder about you sometimes," I said as I grabbed the collection and brought it over to the counter.

"Well what can I say; I've been the face of the Saints since we started the Saints brand merchandise. Even now, I'm the voice of the Planet Saints Clothing store."

We continued to have a conversation after we bought the comics. I have a feeling that Jaune and everyone else will enjoy what I get them for souvenirs. As for my sanity, I kind of like talking to Pierce about how he handled the Saints media division, while Chris and the others handled the rest. He told me on how Chris got the gang back together after apparently getting blown up on a boat. Oh well, the rest will wait after I get everything else on my list.

* * *

**Ruby Rose POV**

**UNSC HQ, Gizmon City**

**13:01 UNSC Standard Time**

**November 27****th****, 4021**

I was kind of worried about how the procedure went, but after a few minutes, I have finally got my full sight back. Sure I have to deal with constant information coming from my prosthetic left eye, but at least it works. I double checked to make sure the color was right, and in my reflection, I can see two silver eyes on my face. I wanted to have the same color as Chris' but mom would probably not allow it.

Chris was with me the whole time I was getting used to it. He was joyed to see that it works well for me, and told me how he got his. Apparently, he lost his to Shadow Lugia III, the same monster that took his arm. He doesn't regret it though, telling me that it was part of his experience of being a Sky Marshal. He was about to tell me more when his phone rang, causing him to answer.

"_Yo boss, I need a favor from you,_" I heard Mr. Pierce talking. "_Do you think you can spare one of your monsters to Weiss? She says she needs one for a Professor Port on Remnant_."

"Why the hell would she need a monster for, Pierce?" Chris asked furiously. "You know that if I lend a monster over, I have to go outside the city and find a replacement. And don't get me started on the training there."

"_Don't ask me. Ask Weiss when she's done finding a 'perfect sloth plushy.' As for everything else, she got a gold headpiece, the whole Nyte Blayde collection, a medallion, all kinds of shit she plans on bringing to her friends back at Remnant._"

Hearing what Mr. Pierce said, I believe that Weiss is going for everything that everyone back home will like. The monster part was questionable, seeing as how the UNSC handles monster extermination. Out of nowhere, Chris admits to helping Weiss out.

"Alright, fine. I'll send Weiss a Fenrir. You don't have to worry about it, seeing as how I have two of them. Handing one over to Weiss' little shopping spree shouldn't be a problem. Just make sure to get some dog treats, ok?"

"_You got it boss. I knew you could help a brother out. I-_"

"Yeah, yeah, now do me a favor and stock up on some Dr. Pepper." Chris interrupted the Saint. "That way, I'll have something to drink for tomorrow."

Chris hung up on Mr. Pierce, getting up in the process. I guess he has something to deal with right now, so I shouldn't disturb me. To my surprise, he offered his hand to me, helping me get up off the medical bed.

"Hey sis, you want to spend the day with me?" He asked as I got myself together. "I mean, we haven't really spent a day together as brother and sister, so uh, you want to grab a bite to eat? Maybe hit the arcade later?"

"Sure, I would be happy to," I replied over to the Sky Marshal. It was true that we spent two weeks together, but that was for training me with Crescent Blaze. Now that I know that Chris is my brother, I want to spend as much time as I can before returning to Remnant.

* * *

**Weiss Schnee POV**

**Saints Tower, Gizmon City**

**14:52 UNSC Standard Time**

**November 27****th****, 4021**

"Ok, I got everything I needed to bring back home, so all that's left is a monster," I told myself, going over the list one more time. "What kind of monster do you think Chris will send me? I hope it's something easy to beat in class."

"The boss told me he'll be sending a Fenrir over to us," Pierce answered, placing my bags by my bedroom door. "I hope you know what you're doing, cause a Fenrir is a lot of work for him."

I settled down after a whole day of shopping in the Shujumi District. I would probably miss this place since the jewelry stores had some real nice diamonds, but I can work something out with the SDC. What I don't plan on missing is the memories I have of this place, seeing as how I was attacked by robots when I first came here. Though, to be fair, I guess Ruby will miss Earth a lot when we leave. All we can do now is relax until the 3rd of December, defeat Shadow Hunter, and return to Remnant.

* * *

**A/N: One filler chapter is down and out. Weiss sure thought about what her friends back on Remnant would like, and even went the extra step and got Professor Port a monster. Though to be fair, Pierce was the one who ended up carrying her bags, so technically he did all the work. Next chapter will focus on what Yang will be doing during the Gizmon City nightlife. Knowing her, it will probably be hitting any clubs**

**With that in mind, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out and leaving a stinger for you all.**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

**Undisclosed Location**

**15:00 UNSC Standard Time**

**November 27****th****, 4021**

"It has been less than one day, and that bastard ruined everything." Shadow Hunter shouted out in complete rage. "I should have known that Hunter would pull something like this off. And to think, three of my best creations have been bested by their weak counterparts."

Shadow Hunter has planned everything ahead of time, from Johnny Gat's kidnapping to his invasion to Remnant. He never took it into consideration that the time he was given was running out. He began to modify his machine when a group of unknown figures appeared before him.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't our failure of a psychopath," one of the figures spoke. "Let me guess, those Reapers never stood a chance against Hunter and his small group of friends. I guess our leader won't be pleased by your results."

"Sundowner, why the hell are you cyborgs doing here?" the shadow asked, focusing his eyes on the Mark Nicht. "I thought that you Desperado punks had urgent business to attend to."

"As a matter of fact, we did. We just finished contacting our client on the other world. Miss Fall has decided that we won't need your Fafner anymore, seeing as how she got her hands on some of our catches. All the bio-weapons we stole from PSICOM will be traveling to Remnant tomorrow at our hideout. That leaves the Grand Canyon entrance to you, so make sure those little brats die here on Earth."

At this point, Shadow Hunter has become furious. He has polished his machine for the sole purpose of invading Remnant, and now he's been told that it wasn't needed. He began to bark back at Sundowner.

"Are you saying that all I've done was meaningless? You know damn well that I won't abide to those wishes, and besides I still have a score to settle. Once I deal with Hunter, those brats will be history, I assure you."

"Then you better work on that. And remember what our creator did for you. He was willing to leave some of his research on Chaos Crystals, knowing that you may pull through. If I report on your recent failures however, you may end up going to hell for the millionth time again." Sundowner turned his back towards Shadow Hunter, heading for the exit. "Come on Monsoon, no time to dawdle. We can't keep Mistral waiting now, can we?"

As the two cyborgs left the room, Shadow Hunter was left on his own. He knows that he has until the 3rd of December to kill the UNSC Sky Marshal. As he continued his work, another shadow appeared before him, kneeling towards her master.

"Shadow Rose, I have a special job for you," He spoke to his creation, keeping his back against it. "In two days' time, take the Mark Nicht and hunt down Ruby Rose. I want her taken out of the picture, and it should cripple Hunter's combat capabilities for when I face him. Don't go after him or their mother, as they both know how to destroy a mech with nothing but a sword."

"As you wish, master." The shadow dissipated after getting her orders. Shadow Hunter began to laugh maniacally, remembering the words he spoke to Cyclos last night.

"Just you wait, Covie," the shadow spoke to himself, letting out another laugh. "After Hunter's dead, you'll be next. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."


	18. Chapter 17: Yang's Night Out

**A/N: I pretty much told you this last chapter, but this time its Yang's time to shine. Like I said, the filler chapters will overlap each other over the span of time until the 3****rd**** of December. Now I can only leave you guessing as to what Yang will do on her spare time, but you'll find out now. So let's get this chapter started and not keep Yang waiting.**

**Oh, and for those of you who read the stinger: if you caught on who the figures were, you earned yourselves some cookies.**

**With that in mind, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**

* * *

**Yang Xiao Long POV**

**Saints Tower, Gizmon City**

**9:01 UNSC Standard Time**

**November 27****th****, 4021**

"Damn, that was some good breakfast mom," I spoke up as everyone left to get ready. "If you don't mind me asking, is Chris actually my stepbrother?"

I was the last one to get this sort of news. I have heard that Chris, Ruby and Pierce learned about it at the central warehouse, freaking out the former two immensely. And even before that, I think her employer, Cyclos knew as well. So why is it that I end up with the short end of the stick in information? I guess I shouldn't worry about it now.

We all had a nice breakfast that mom made for us, only to have Chris and Ruby go for the chocolate chip pancakes and leaving us with plain pancakes. Other than that, we also had bacon, eggs (I had scrambled by the way), and home fries. While eating breakfast, it looked like we were like an extended family with my family, Chris, Dark-Greymon and the Saints. As we all finished, Weiss took Pierce over to do some shopping, Dark-Greymon had to go to his bar, and Chris had to bring Ruby over to the UNSC HQ, leaving me and mom alone.

"Once you put it that way, then yes he is," mom answered with a smile. "It's just that, I never thought that last night would be the moment we reunite. Though, I'm glad that Ruby got to spend time with her brother."

"Why's that?" I asked again, growing more curious. "Can't Ruby just bring our brother over to Remnant? I'm sure dad won't mind having another head in our family."

"Unfortunately it won't work like that Yang. Unlike you, Ruby, Chris and I were born on Earth. It was on that that day 2 millennia ago that Ruby and I disappeared from Earth and came to Remnant. Eventually, we have to make a decision whether to go back or stay here."

"But Ruby is enrolled into Beacon Academy mom," I brought it up, hoping to surprise her. "She has been made team leader of RWBY, and has a bright future of becoming a Huntress. If she stays here, that future goes away."

"I'm well aware of that Yang, but our family has a history of being in this world's military. If Ruby decides to stay here, she will have a chance to be like her brother."

"We'll worry about that part when the time comes mom," I decided to drop the subject. "Besides, it all falls on Ruby to make the choice, right? We'll wait until the 3rd to hear her answer."

Mom agreed with me on that part. I began to sit down on the couch and turned on the TV, seeing a show called Terror is Reality currently playing. I have heard that this show was bloody as hell, pitting players against massive amounts of zombies to earn cash. It was an old episode though, showing a tournament style with a lot of monsters and many UNSC Elite. I think that Chris was also in it, going for the cash while facing hordes of enemies in his path.

"Hey mom, did you know that your son was in a game show?" I asked out of boredom, slightly interested in how the episode went.

"Yes, I am aware," She replied as fast as she could while cleaning up the mess. "I was in the crowd in one episode, where Chris competed against three others, driving slicycles in the arena and going after the bonus zombies. Too bad I never got to compete."

I turned off the TV and head to my room, thinking that something in the city will keep me company. Mom looked at me curiously until she focused on removing the stripper poles: something I should have done weeks ago. As I got dressed, I thought maybe this city might have some clubs. With that in mind I headed straight out into the city with my head held high.

* * *

**Several Hours Later**

**Central Plaza, Gizmon City**

**November 27****th****, 4021**

Damn, is this city huge or what? I have been walking around for what felt like 6 hours, and I finally managed to make it to the Central Plaza. I really need to ask Chris for a map of the city, but he left before I had the chance. Now here I am, wandering in a megatropolis so grand, it makes Atlas look like a village.

I continued to wander around until I saw two familiar people walking over to the arcade. There was no doubt in my mind that those two were Chris and Ruby. I quickly followed them into the building, making sure I don't get spotted. I then overheard what they were talking about.

"Alright Ruby, the key to playing this game is simple," I looked up to see the both of them at a skee ball game stand. "All you have to do is calmly roll the ball into the middle. The middle is your best bet, as it gives you 100 points in the game."

"What about the other targets in the game?" I heard Ruby ask Chris. "Don't they offer points as well, or are they a distraction?"

'They do, but not much. It's best to aim for the middle. If you keep it up throughout the whole game, the arcade will give you a huge prize."

I kept listening to their conversation, thinking there is more than meets the eyes. I have a feeling that they like each other more than just brother and sister, but who would believe me when I say it? As I continued to listen, someone came up from behind and startled me.

"Ok Yang, what the fuck are you doing?" I turned around to see Johnny Gat staring at me. "Why the hell are you spying on your brother and sister?"

Both Chris and Ruby turned around to see the commotion, only to see Johnny spotting me. At this point, I thought Ruby would hate the idea of me spying on them, thinking that she was on a date with Chris. My fears were dissipated when they both came over.

"Yang, what were you doing here?" my little sis asked furiously. "I thought you stayed at the penthouse, so why am I seeing you here?"

"Apparently, Yang thought that you two were on a date," the Saint added to the confusion, making Ruby more furious. "That's why you were spying on them right? Because they were together?"

At this point, I decided to come clean. I told them how I got lost in the city, how it took 6 hours to get to the central plaza, and how I saw Chris and Ruby. They listened to every word I have said, and somewhat laughed over how I got lost in Gizmon City. Well I guess that part was funny, so I asked Chris for a spare map of the area.

After getting out of the arcade, I looked over the map to find any clubs in the city. Luckily for me, there was one nearby called the Neo-Calcutta. What I didn't know was that Chris sent Johnny over to look out for me. Apparently, Ruby told him that I may cause some trouble at a local club, so Johnny was sent to make sure I don't go crazy.

"So, Yang, I hear that you like to destroy clubs back home," Johnny decided to strike a conversation, and he started with my past. "Was it true that the people there call you the club annihilator?"

"Are we going to go there?" I asked back, wondering if Ruby told the Saint. "Why don't you tell me about your murder count before the Saints became famous. I hear you did over 300 counts, and that's impressive."

"Ok, the statute of limitations says it should be closer to 250. Besides, it can beat your count of trashed clubs. I figure you plan on going to one and cause some shit to stir."

"Johnny Gat, is that a challenge I hear?" I began to tease the saint. "Cause if it's a challenge you want, then it's a challenge you'll get."

* * *

**Ruby Rose POV**

**DGM's Diner, Gizmon City**

**15:55 UNSC Standard Time**

**November 27****th****, 4021**

"You know Chris," I began to speak up as we traveled to Dark-Greymon's bar. "This was a pretty good day. I got my full sight back, we went to the arcade, and now we're visiting Dark-Greymon's business. It would have been better if Yang didn't accuse us for going on a date."

"Well then again, many people are thinking that way right now," Chris brought up. "Just look at us. I mean, sure we're siblings, but the other citizens don't know that. As far as they are concerned, we're a recent new couple in the streets."

I quickly pouted over the point. I could never understand that Yang would think of paring me with Chris. If mom caught wind of this, she would seriously flip. I tossed the thought aside as we went into the building, seeing Dark-Greymon behind the counter.

"Yo, Dark-Greymon," Chris greeted as we walked in. "Business going well?"

"Chris Hunter, Ruby Rose," the bio-weapen re-greeted. "You should know that my business is about average. Other than the usual drunks, you two have been my regulars this month."

"Hey, at least you give us a decent discount for our drinks. We'll take the usual: root beer and strawberry milk."

Dark-Greymon went over to and grabbed us our drinks. While his place acts as a hangout in the day, it is well known as a bar at night. Our server came over with our drinks and sat with us.

"So Dark-Greymon, what gave you the idea of running a business?" I asked out of curiosity. "Was it like a spark of interest, or were you tired of military service?"

"To be honest Ruby, I have always wanted to try my hand at owning a business." He answered honestly. "All my life, I have served the Covenant as a regular brute. Despite my wishes, I ended up committing atrocities towards humanity. Even after becoming a bio-weapon, I hated doing what the Covenant ordered. So, I decided to defect to the UNSC and fight back against them. Nowadays, with the peace treaty in place, the Covenant has been focusing on insurrectionist activity. I looked over the many businesses that I may be interested, and remembered that I always wanted to open a bar. After that, the rest was history."

"Even though I had to lend him some money for him to get started," Chris added, shaking his head sideways. "He was able to pay me what he owed cause he worked hard on his career."

We all continued to talk in the bar for hours, from Dark-Greymon's dreams, Chris' apparent mistakes on some of his jobs, to my dream of becoming the best Huntress in all of Remnant. Eventually, we all began talking about the jokes played in our lives, to our worries and fears that may come. As we talked, we seemed to have forgotten the time. Oh well, I still have time to talk.

* * *

**Yang Xiao Long POV**

**Neo-Calcutta Bar, Gizmon City**

**20:21 UNSC Standard Time**

**November 27****th****, 4021**

We have arrived at our destination: one of Gizmon City's shadiest clubs. I never thought the exterior would look like a trash heap, but the inside was even worse. Rebels fought for the best drink available, patrons flirt with the waiters, and the bar was playing some bad music. It's no surprise that Johnny would choose this place for a bar brawl.

"Here's the rules here Yang" Johnny began to speak as we went to our seat. "Everything here is settled with a fight. As far as I know, anything goes. Guns, fists, anything you can use as a weapon. We're going to see how many bodies we can drop without trashing the place completely."

"You are on, Gat." I accepted Johnny's challenge as we sat down at our table. "Any takers for you?"

"Yeah, I'll go for the hinge head at the back. What about you?"

"I'll take whoever pisses me off or flirts at me. Makes it easier."

We dispersed the moment we went over our plans, hoping that either of us would start a bar fight before the other. Back home, I was able to take down armed guards, two twin bodyguards, and the bartender named Junior. But this bar looks like it lives for the fights, judging by all the ruffians and heavy drinkers. One particular rebel came over to me and started to speak.

"Hey there doll face, I don't think I've seen you anywhere before. Are you new in town? Maybe I can show you around, toots."

"Sorry about that man, I have been in this city for a month," I brought that part up to the guy hitting on me. "Besides, I'm here to have some fun if you know what I mean. Maybe something involving the whole place should do."

"Well I can certainly hook you up with something," He said as his face got closer, obviously looking at by breasts. "All I ask for is a little payment. Maybe let me have a feel for those big knockers."

"That's tempting, but why not do it to the girls already here?"

"You're a special case my lady," He complimented me as he continued to get close. "Those girls got nothing on you. And besides, it's rare to see a smoking hot blonde with a nice rack on her body."

"Well, you convinced me. I'll let you have a feel for my beautiful chest," I paused for the right moment, seeing the rebel getting close enough. "That is, if you can beat me in a fight."

Before the rebel had time to react, I landed a punch straight into his face, sending him to the other attendees. One guy my target hit turned around and started a chain of fights with those near him. As it got crazier, I activated Ember Celica and joined the brawl. These guys make it easier for me to land a few blows to the crown. Johnny eventually joined in the fight, knocking out a sanghelli near him.

In minutes, the place has turned from a get together for the toughest in the city into a mosh pit. I took out about twenty guys as it started, only for the brutes to join in too. Johnny held his ground against a big monkey, using two combat knives against a giant gravity hammer. I helped out a little by throwing a shrimp of an alien towards Johnny's foe, causing him to stab the monkey in the throat. Normally that went too far, but Gat told me that anything goes here from knives to guns.

"So Johnny, how many guys did you take down?" I asked the battle hardened Saint.

"About twenty five assholes. How about you Yang?"

"Twenty seven and counting, so you better catch up."

As we got back into the fight, the bartender was underneath the counter and called the GMP. One particular drinker was minding his own business, not interested in the fight at all. As we got near the end, the ones I knocked out slowly got up, getting ready for another go at me. I smiled over to Gat, seeing the same thing he did when his targets got up as well. One particular rebel saw me and prepared to fight.

"PLEASE, LET ME HAVE A TASTE OF THOSE TI-"

He never got to finish, as the drinker near the bartender blasted a hole in his head. The others recognized the shooter, and left the building like a bunch of crying schoolgirls. The shooter wore a blood red trench coat, accompanied by a matching set of hat and sunglasses.

"Damn it, this is what happens when you interrupt me when I'm drinking," the figure spoke in a dark tone. "Tell me, Johnny Gat, how will you ever repay me?"

"A-A-Alucard? Since when did you start drinking here?" the Saint asked, trembling in fear. "Is it because we took down the Reapers in one night?"

"No, I'm here to enjoy a nice, relaxing drink." The figure, Alucard, grabbed a suitcase, opening it to reveal a large sum of cash. "This should cover the repair costs for the bar. Now, if I were you two, I'd leave before the GMP arrives. You don't want to face punishment from the Sky Marshal now, do you?"

Right on cue, we heard police sirens coming from outside. It seems the bartender called the cops as the fight went on, even with us in it. All I could think before we got arrested was that this was a thing.

* * *

**A/N: Too bad for Yang, huh. I should have known that she would end up trashing the club with Johnny Gat. On the bright side, it did keep her entertained in the moment; however it got her busted by the cops. Alucard made a minor appearance in this chapter as well, retaining his appearance from Hellsing.**

**Now, I will find a way to squeeze Blake's story. I might either have her travel to the Cyberworld to help Matt with some hacks, or have her go to Fortune City and try her hand in Terror is Reality. Either way, one idea will be used, while the other will be scrapped.**

**With that in mind, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**


	19. Chapter 18: Blake, the Zombie Killer

**A/N: Blake's story begins now, and I have stuck with an idea that I had for a while. However, I don't want to jump to Blake's side of the story, as I want to give Yang some closure first. Once you see what I mean, you'll understand. Anyways, I have decided to have the cast come in at the end, along with a certain antagonist of this story. Now, I hope you like some zombie carnage, cause this will have plenty of it.**

**With that in mind, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**

* * *

**Ruby Rose POV**

**GMP Headquarters, Gizmon City**

**7:49 UNSC Standard Time**

**November 28****th****, 4021**

I just can't believe that this has happened. My big sister Yang was told not to damage any clubs last night, and what does she do? She goes to a club with Johnny and nearly tore the place apart. I even heard that two guys were killed there: one died by a massive bullet hole in the head, while the other showed a knife wound on the neck. If I know anything, it's that we need someone better to look out for Yang.

Earlier this morning, Chris got a call from Detective Syllabus about what Yang did, and man, were we pissed. I don't think I'll ever look Yang in the eyes after what she did, but I will have to forgive her at some point. Chris, mom and I went over to the GMP headquarters to bail them out, with a whole lecture planned for them. Weiss couldn't come because she was sorting out the souvenirs she bought yesterday, and Blake… well, I haven't seen her at all this morning. Anyways, it was just the three of us when we walked over to the counter.

"Excuse me ma'am, I'm here to see Detective Syllabus and Chief Bradshaw," Chris told the desk attendant. "They called me earlier this morning about my two friends."

"Ahh, excuse me sir." The attendant took the phone near her and called Syllabus, informing him that we're here. "They are expecting you sir. Head over to the chief's office on the third floor."

"Thank you. Alright Ruby, mom. I guess it's time to bail out Yang and Gat."

We made our way over to the offices on the third floor. I looked around and saw that some of the police officers were UNSC Marines before. My prosthetic eye kept giving me the details of every cop I pass, though I don't really need it. As we entered the chief's office, I saw Detective Syllabus standing beside a middle aged man in a police uniform.

"I'm glad that you guys made it in time," the detective spoke up, waiting for us to take our seats. "I'm pretty sure you know why you're here. Last night, we received a distress signal coming from the Neo-Calcutta, a bar in the shadiest part of the Central Plaza. It turns out that your friend Johnny and a girl named Yang decided to have a bar fight with the other attendees."

"However, we are willing to overlook this incident," the police chief, Bradshaw, added. "Seeing as how the bartender received the amount needed for repairs, we only arrested them for uncontrolled violence. The deaths of two attendees will also be overlooked, seeing as how they have connections to the insurrectionists. All we need is the $100 bail fees, and they'll be free to go."

"So you're saying that my daughter now has a criminal record?" Mom began to ask furiously, slamming her hands on Bradshaw's desk. "What is she going to do for work if she has a record like that? If this keeps up, she will never find the right man."

"Ma'am, calm down. We already wiped the record clean since she was with the Saints."

While mom was having a chat with Chief Bradshaw, Chris was busy paying Syllabus the bail money. To him, getting Yang and Gat out of jail was his top priority. Besides, he has a whole lecture already planned for when he sees the both of them. As he finished paying, Syllabus informed the chief of police, who then gave a call to the cell block.

* * *

**Few minutes later**

** "**Finally, I can stretch out these bones of mine," Yang said as we all walked away from GMP Headquarters. "So I guess I owe you guys' one, right? Then let's all go have a party."

"Not so fast sis," I told her in a harsh tone, beating Chris and mom to the punch. "You should know that we are very disappointed in your actions. I thought we told you not to trash any clubs. Because of what you done, we have decided to ground you until we return to Beacon. Then, we'll tell Professor Goodwitch how much you love trashing up clubs."

I know how much Yang hate's Goodwitch's punishments, so I thought I could bring it up. After all, when she gets into trouble, she ends up with a long detention to make up for it. It doesn't always work, but I know it keeps her in line.

We were all heading back to Saints Tower after the whole ordeal with the police. I know I plan on training with Crescent Blaze later on, with mom looking over my progress. It was a shame to see that Johnny will suffer the lack of stripper poles in the penthouse, but mom had to get rid of Zimos' essence. Oh well, the place will get lively.

"I know I forgot about your warning Rubes, but I promise I'll be good," Yang began to apologize sorrowfully, trying to do the puppy eyes. "I'll even let you take Ember Celica from me as a form of punishment."

"I don't think that will work, Yang," Chris decided to speak up now. "Besides, this whole ordeal will have to wait. We have to go to Fortune City to cheer Blake on, remember?"

"Blake went to Fortune City?" we all asked in unison, surprised to hear that. "Why would she go there?"

"To try to beat my high score on Terror is Reality. Now, let's get ready for our ride there."

* * *

**Blake Belladonna POV**

**Fortune City, Nevada**

**18:11 UNSC Standard Time**

**November 28****th****, 4021**

My time has finally come. Throughout years of training at both the White Fang and Beacon, I can say that I'm fully prepared for this. I have fought both my fellow faunus and Grimm, but no one would believe me if I added zombies to the list. If I can just win this game of Terror is Reality, then I can ask someone to record the footage, allowing me to prove it to anyone else back home.

I have signed up earlier today to take part of the game, seeing a whole bunch of past appearances of Chris Hunter and a guy named Frank West. If I win, then maybe I will be among them. My registration was fairly simple, allowing me to join in as one of the four contestants. As far as I know, the winner gets the grand prize of $100,000 dollars.

"Excuse me, Miss Belladonna," one of the attendants came to me with a piece of paper. "Sorry to interrupt you, but all contestants are required to fill in any details related to health. It's nothing against you, but it is mandatory."

"Yeah, I know." I grabbed the sheet and signed my signature before handing it back. "Is there anything that I should know?"

"Well, you're pretty much our new contestant today. All the others are TIR veterans who continue to try winning this death game. We have made safety precautions to ensure your safety. If the zombies get you unarmed, the Ultor Masako unit will do what it can to save you."

"Thank you." I turned back around to look over my gear. I brought Gambol Shroud with me just in case something goes wrong. Plus, I heard that Chris used his katanas during the regular program. With everything I needed, I headed to the main gates, ready for some zombie carnage.

"_You have asked for the bloodiest? We give you the bloodiest._" The announcer of the show spoke up to the crowd. "_You have asked for more zombie slaying carnage, and we have delivered it to you. After all, there is nothing more satisfying than watching the undead pay for what they have done._"

The podium that I was standing on began to rise to the outside, where I can hear the crowd roar out in cheers. The zombies continuously looked at me, with their eyes glowing with a blood red color. As the podium reached the outside, I can see my rivals in similar cages with the same amount of zombies I have. The announcer continued his speech.

"_They have taken away our Raccoon City. They have taken away our Willamette. They have taken away our friends and family. Well now, it's time for some god damn payback. Now our contestants will have to kill their zombies to earn cash. The bigger the death, the bigger the payoff; especially when they use those corner grinders. And I do love me some grinding. Now, in order for our contestants to use their personal weapons, they will have to hit the dual sword panel._"

I saw what the announcer was referring to, as a panel was near the corner closest to me. Once I touch that, I should be able to use Gambol Shroud on the zombies. However, I also noticed a panel with a skull on it, thinking I shouldn't go near it.

"_Now I hope you're all ready for this,_" The announcer began to finish. "_Cause you have to risk it all, if you're ever really gonna…_" He paused to position the mic to the open causing everyone in the audience to finish his sentence.

"WIN BIG!"

The buzzer rang, causing me and the other contestants to fight out the zombies in front of us. I had to rely on my fists to keep the zombies off of me, along with using any items lying around. The other contestants are also resorting to use items, with one guy using a 2X4 piece of wood. As for me, I have touched the dual sword panel, granting me permission to use Gambol Shroud.

"Ok then, you undead sons of bitches," I said as I got into my combat pose. "I think its time for some fun."

* * *

**Ruby Rose POV**

**Fortune City, Nevada**

**18:30 UNSC Standard Time**

**November 28****th****, 4021**

I never knew that Blake has signed herself up to take part in this game show. I have always thought that Yang would be more interested in Terror is Reality, but Blake? I guess there is more than meets the eye. Well, I hope that she wins the game, though the usage of zombies seems a little too extreme. Well, I guess it's better than having to deal with three shadows.

Chris apparently had some tickets for us to see the event live. He told us that he earned them when he competed in the game show himself, gaining the trust of the hosts TK and Xhibit. The tickets themselves allowed us to get front row seats, allowing us to see the action up close. Chris happened to bring along Weiss, Yang and mom along as well, thinking that we all should cheer for our teammate.

"Come on, Blake. Show them whose boss." Yang shouted out to the arena.

"Blake, use what you learned from our training." Weiss cheered from the sidelines.

Blake held her ground as she killed her portion of zombies, though her cage began to lower down to the next section. Chris took a look at the scores and saw that out of all of the contestants, our friend has the highest points thanks to her weapon.

"Chris, why do they lower those platforms?" I asked out of confusion, seeing as Blake's area hit the second level.

"It's the only way to include more zombies into the ring," My brother answered. "As Blake killed the first wave, the arena lowers to the next level. In order for her to keep her standing, she will have to lower the platform to the lowest level. And you know what happens next."

"The numbers will increase along with the difficulty," mom added to Chris's explanation. "The zombies gather strength in the numbers they possess. With one zombie, it is a hopeless battle for them, but are quite challenging when they outnumber you. Just like your teammate Blake, the zombies will need support from those near them."

I turned my head back towards the carnage, only to see Blake's platform at that lowest level. The zombies have begun to swarm the area, forcing her teammate to get on top of the corners. However, as she stepped on the panels, the corner doors revealed the grinders the announcer brought up.

"Whoa, what is going on here? Those things weren't there before." Before I could continue, I saw the zombies mindlessly walk towards the grinder, splitting them wide open in the process. This cause Blake's score to rise even more, while the rest of the contestants trailed behind.

"_Alright, we're down to the final seconds here, and it looks like Belladonna is in the lead._" The said as the counter hit ten seconds. "_And it seems that it's about time…_"

The buzzer came around, killing all the zombies as the timer hit zero. The crowd cheered to the sound of popped zombie heads, and the sight of Ultor security began their cleanup.

"_...to wipe them up, and hose them down. LET ME HEAR IT PEOPLE!_" The crowd cried out even louder, as Blake stood tall on the center of her platform. "_And show some love for our winner tonight. She's a fighter, she's a survivor. She's Blake Belladonna. Now that it's the end, just remember to stay classy, and win big._"

* * *

**A Few Hours Later**

"Blake, that was totally amazing back there," Yang shouted out over to her partner. "How did you know that those grinders would help you out?"

"I just knew, Yang," Blake answered as calmly as she can. "Besides, that announcer did say that the corner grinders give out a larger bonus than a simple shot to the head. What I don't know is why people are willing to pay to see the undead die by our heads, even though their bodies are moving?"

"That's cause the zombies, if left unchecked, could cause a single outbreak in the area." Chris explained. "The zombies were the reason why we lost Raccoon City and Willamette, by causing the outbreaks there. Hell, if you're bit by a single zombie, you run the risk of turning into one yourself. Luckily, the UNSC administered the cure just in time to prevent more from occurring. Still, I remember losing a friend to those monsters, which is why I approve Terror is Reality."

Chris let out a single tear when he mentioned losing a friend. I don't know the details, but it seemed like it tore him apart in the past. I went over and rubbed his back, letting him know that we are here for him. I can't stand seeing my brother being upset, so I gave him a hug afterwards to calm him down.

"Thanks Ruby," I heard him thanking me as he returned the hug. "You know, I think you have been looking out for me for a while now. I appreciate it though."

"You're welcome, Chris," I said to him, continuing to hug him. "I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you."

We let go of the hug and continued to walk outside. I took a look over at my surroundings, learning that Fortune City serves as a Casino and Resort kind of town. There is also the amusement park Uranus Zone, where kids go to have a good time. I tugged Chris over to the entrance when we heard something odd.

"Hey, guys. Is it just me, or do you hear it too?" Weiss asked as the sound got close. Before we could answer though, something large collided in the middle of the park, causing everyone but us to leave. We got our weapons ready, but we weren't ready to see what it was. The smoke cleared, showing a giant purple robot standing tall. It had to be about 42 ft. tall, judging from the height.

"I can't believe it," Chris began to speak up as he recognized the machine. "That's the Fafner Mark Nicht. But who the hell's piloting it?"

On cue, armed guards appeared around us, pointing their rifles at the robot. As they were about to shoot, a dark figure appeared out of nowhere. I took one good look at it to see that it looks like me, except her physical appearance matched a shadow's. She brought out her weapon, a dark variant of Crescent Rose, and instantly sliced through the security. The figure then placed her gaze upon us and spoke.

"Hello ladies and gentleman, I am Shadow Rose. One of Shadow Hunter's creations," she turned her gaze towards me. "And as of this moment, I am your executioner, Ruby Rose."

* * *

**A/N: To be honest, I wanted to build up Shadow Rose's appearance in this chapter. Now in Fortune City, she has come to face Ruby in a fight, by bringing the Fafner Mark Nicht. I had some trouble trying to figure out the height, so I settled for around 50 feet tall. Now the next chapter will be about how our cast can take down the behemoth, with Shadow Rose piloting it.**

**Now, I may or may not take a day off of writing, because I have an important assignment that I need to get done for college. While that's happening, I would like to appreciate SilverstormXD for leaving some reviews. This is my first fan fiction, so I would appreciate some more reviews, critiques, etc. Hate messages, however, will not be tolerated.**

**Now, for stories that have many crossovers similar to this, I point you towards Weiss Reacts by ElfCollaborator and The Diary of Glynda Goodwitch by Holy Orders Otaku. They are more on the comedy side, but I assure you that they are really good.**

**With that in mind, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**


	20. Chapter 19: Shadow Rose

**A/N: Shadow Rose has made her move, and she waited till Terror is Reality is over? Damn, the cast seems to have it bad with fate. To make things worse, the Mark Nicht appeared along with the psycho shadow. Despite all this, the cast will do what they can to fight against their new foe, while ensuring the people's safety.**

**Now, as far as I know, I'm going to have to slow down on uploading these chapters, as I have a bunch of college assignments that deserves my attention. They are all based on drawing, which means it helps improve my drawing and develop the sketches for the characters. Since reading week is about to end, I will be "less active" for a bit. I don't plan on putting the story on hiatus though, so I will make Saturdays as my chapter days.**

**With that in mind, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

**Beacon Academy, Remnant**

**12:21 A.M**

**November 29****th**

A video showcasing strange events illuminate the room, as the shattered moon glows outside. One man seems to be watching the video, and notices a monstrous version of one of his students killing a group of security guards. In all his life, the man fought against the renegade faunus that was the White Fang. He heard that one of his best teams, RWBY, travelled to the other world from Bartholomew Oobleck. Concerned for what will come, he pressed the buzzer on his desk and spoke to it.

"Glynda, will you do me a favor and send Jaune Arc over to my office. I would like to speak to him and his team."

"_It will be done, Ozpin,_" A woman spoke in the intercom. "_Would you also like me to send in team CVFY in as well, Headmaster?_"

"No, just team JNPR. That will be all, Glynda."

Ozpin ended his call after calling for one of the school's teams. He took his mug, filled with cappuccino, and walked towards the window. In moments, the doors to his office opened, showing four individuals with different features. One wore a brown hoodie with a chestpiece over it, with a sheathed sword on the side of his hip. The others consist of a redhead wearing ancient Spartan gear, an orange haired girl who talks about pancakes, and a young man wearing a green tailcoat. Ozpin saw the four and made his announcement.

"Welcome team JNPR. I'm aware that you have heard the rumors about your fellow team, correct?"

"Yeah, we heard them alright," The one in the hoodie spoke up. "I just don't get it. How did Ruby and her team just disappear in an instant?"

"Well, as of now, you will get the answers, Mr. Arc." The man broadcast the video to the team and began his explanation. "What you are seeing is a video log detailing Ruby's trials. It turns out that her team did not just disappear, but travelled to an entirely different world. Judging from what she encountered, the society in it appears highly advanced without Dust."

"Without Dust? Sir, if I remember correctly, human society depends on Dust in order to maintain the kingdoms." The redhead spoke up.

"You are correct, Pyrrha. However, this society depends on beings called Spirits, allowing them to maintain their culture. Now, I'm going to include the audio. I would suggest hearing it."

Ozpin activated the audio on the feed, allowing JNPR to hear what's going on. From what they can gather, humanity has achieved peace with other species. They have also seen advancements of the technology, to what Ruby has done in the world. They have also seen Yang's interaction with a group of people called Saints, and Ruby's needle injections at a military base.

"So, Professor Ozpin, can you tell us why you are showing us this?" the fourth figure asked. "Did Ruby and the others get integrated into their society?"

"I'm afraid so, Ren," Ozpin answered, continuing his explanation. "It turns out that Ruby and her team have been placed in something called the Spartan Program. It included the needles she received, and the training she did afterwards. This man here," he paused to zoom the video to a young man wearing blue armor, "is responsible for placing team RWBY in this program. Apparently, he is called Sky Marshal Chris Hunter. Judging from the way he fights, he is capable of using twin katanas, greaves and gauntlets, and a naginata. Now I'm going to fast forward this to the events on November 26th."

The whole team watched as Ozpin adjusted the video to show Ruby at a warehouse area. To their surprise, it shows Chris killing a group of armed people, turning them into ash. They also saw Ruby getting shot in the eye, Chris holding his position with another person, and then Ruby casting a spell called Indignation.

"Excuse me, but why did those armed guys turn to ash? Is it possible that they were creatures of Grimm?" Jaune asked to set something straight.

"No, young man. Those things you saw getting killed were known to them as Reapers. They're vampires, who feed off the blood of humans. But I want you to see this." Ozpin fast forwarded the video to an unlikely sight: a monstrous version of JNPR's friend Blake, and a figure stabbing the monster. "They are also facing shadows, beings similar to the original, except they harbor feelings for destruction. Fortunately, a Huntress we thought was killed saved Ruby and Chris, and is believed to be their mother. That Huntress was the one and only Summer Rose, and she revealed that they are brother and sister, born is this other world."

"So, what would you like us to do, Headmaster?" Ren asked with a serious expression on his face. "Is there a possibility of them returning to Remnant?"

"Yes, and that is where you come in." Ozpin shut down the video, switching over to a new mission for them. "You will be sent over to the Emerald Forest on December 3rd with Doctor Oobleck, where Ruby and everyone else will reappear. You are in charge of safeguarding the area while the Huntsman welcomes them back. However, we are getting reports that unusual Grimm has been appearing as of late, competing with the local Beowolves. You are also in charge of bringing team RWBY back up to speed with their homework. Is that understood everyone?"

Everyone nodded in agreement and headed back outside the office. Ozpin then returned to the video, this time showcasing the current event depicting Ruby's struggle with her shadow.

"Ruby, you have what it takes to become a warrior of both worlds," the Headmaster said as he took a sip of his cappuccino. "So do what you can to stop this monstrosity."

* * *

**Ruby Rose POV**

**Fortune City, Nevada**

**00:41 UNSC Standard Time**

**November 29****th****, 4021**

"So, Ruby Rose, how does it feel to finally meet your shadow?"

All of us tried to comprehend what happened right now. Before I could go to the Uranus Zone amusement park, a giant purple robot crashed into the center of Fortune Park, and then a shadow appeared and killed Ultor security around us. All I know is that this is the last monster that Shadow Hunter created. However, she looks contempt with killing us with the giant robot, instead of using her own weapon.

"To be honest, I don't know how to react," I replied back. "I have always known that I would run into you eventually. It's just that I didn't expect it that early."

"Well, I guess you will be going to Hell sooner than expected. Too bad Shadow Hunter won't be toying with your lives later." Shadow Rose then disappeared, until the robot began to move. I then heard her voice inside the machine. "_If you happen to see the gatekeeper of Hell, tell him I sent you._"

The robot began to mobilize, unsheathing a high frequency blade out of its arm. We all saw the danger it posed, and quickly dodged its attacks as it hit. The hit resulted in a shockwave that destroyed a nearby building in the process. We have fought an Atlesian Paladin back on Remnant before, but this mech was far more than a challenge.

"Damn, we need to formulate a plan to beat this thing," Yang shouted out, readying Ember Celica in the process. "I don't think our usual strategies are going to work against a thing like this."

"If only we could sever the connection between the machine and the pilot," mom suggested, arming herself with her own katana. "If we can do that, then the mech will be disabled."

"I don't think that will work, mom. A Fafner's armor is composed of regenerative biosteel. Normal attacks won't do a thing to it." Chris alerted us, arming his weapons to greaves and gauntlets. "However, if we can damage the exposed parts, it should cripple it."

Before I spoke up, the machine swung its blade over to my position, destroying more of the park. I barely managed to dodge the attack, only to see the blade ready to strike again. Before I could respond, I was caught and moved over by my brother, causing the mech's attack to miss.

"Damn, that was close," he looked over to me. "Are you alright, sis?"

"Yeah, for now anyways." I saw the machine's legs exposed as I spoke. "What if we go for the legs, Chris? I think it won't be able to hit us if we attack the legs."

"Disable it from the bottom up, huh? If that tactic worked on a Ray model, it should work on a Fafner." Chris then turned his comm on and spoke through it. "Everyone, go for the legs of the machine. It should at least give us a chance to destroy it."

Everyone acknowledged the plan, and began to move forward. Shadow Rose however activated the mech's turrets, making sure that we don't get close enough. We don't know what to do, but Chris had an idea: he set up an Ultor SOS order for rocket launchers to keep the turrets busy.

"Alright, everything is in place. I hope you're ready to take the Mark Nicht down, Ruby," Chris looked at me with a confident smile. "Because you are going to deliver the final blow. I'll give you the signal once we damaged it enough."

With that said, the Spartan jumped out into the open, dodging the bullets coming from the Fafner's turrets. I couldn't understand why he would say that, but I decided to not question his methods. While I looked over, Chris has begun his attack on the leg of the machine. I can tell that Shadow Rose is getting irritated, as she began to lift the Mark Nicht's leg to stomp him.

"CHRIS, WATCH OUT!" I shouted out to my brother, hoping that he heard me. Unfortunately the Fafner stomped him, and I feared that I have lost him. Man, was I wrong as I saw that he parried the leg and destroyed the armor surrounding it.

"Wait, what the hell just happened here?"

Before I could get an answer, the sound of rockets soared through the sky. I looked around and saw that Ultor Masako members positioned themselves on the rooftops, firing at the Mark Nicht's turrets and disabling its defences. That gave us an opening to damage it from Yang's punches, Weiss' use of ice, Blake's reflexes, and mom's accuracy.

"_Oh you think you are winning, huh,_" we heard Shadow Rose as we dealt enough damage to the mech. "_Well it's time to finish this charade once and for all._"

The Mark Nicht prepared to fire a barrage of rockets from its back, only for a bullet to hit them and cause a chain reaction of explosions. It left its back vulnerable for us, as the rockets continue to damage its exterior.

"Chris, I think your plan is working."

"_I don't think it will be that easy, scum._" Shadow Rose began her last minute effort to take us out, bringing the mech's blade down towards us. I thought it would be the end for us, but as fate would have it, two more figures appeared and stopped the blade. I looked towards them and saw that they were Dark-Greymon and Cyclos, and they stopped the Mark Nicht from finishing us.

"RUBY, HUNTER, FINISH THIS THING OFF ONCE AND FOR ALL," Cyclos shouted out while maintaining his stance. "I DOUBT THAT WE CAN HOLD ON FOR MUCH LONGER."

Hearing him gave us an Idea: If Chris and I do a joint attack from the top of the mech at the same time, it should shut the machine down and possibly get rid of Shadow Rose. I jumped on to the flat end of the machine's blade, running towards the head with Chris behind me.

"_The hell you think you're going?_" Shadow Rose asked out of rage now as we got to the top.

"You ready Ruby?"

"As ready as I can be, Chris," I answered my brother as we made it to the top. "Blaze, Katana mode."

Crescent Rose began to be engulfed in electricity, changing the format from scythe to katana in an instant. Chris also prepared his katanas for this one attack we're about to do. We connected our minds afterwards, allowing us for linked combat. As we got ready, we let out a battle cry.

"Flames engulf our souls, showing our determination. DUAL BLAZE TEMPEST!"

As we announced the arte, we jumped in the air and descended in a flaming spiral. The spirals were close enough that they have caused major damage to Shadow Rose's machine. Because of what Chris and I have done, the Fafner shut down and fell to the ground. Everyone saw what we did and came towards us.

"I can't believe that worked there, sis," Yang stated as she placed me in another bear hug. "You did the same thing that Dark-Greymon and I pulled off days ago."

"Yang… you're… crushing me… again…" I tried to break away from her hug until she let go. "It just came to me all of a sudden. Since Chris taught me his Blazing Tempest move, it kinda improved from there. We figured, if we did it at the same time, it should stop that thing."

"Well, I'm just glad that you're safe Ruby." Mom placed me and my brother in another hug as she said that. "I should have known that my family can be katana masters."

We all got together and examined the wreckage from the fight. Out of everything in the area, the center of the park is unrecognizable, while a few buildings were damaged. Luckily, Ultor made sure to evacuate any innocent people before they got hurt. As for the machine, traces of burns and frostbite took a toll on the legs, while the damage from the linked arte tore the centre from top to bottom.

"Well, I guess we can use my winnings for the repairs," Blake suggested as we looked around. "Still, what did you just do there Ruby? In all my life, I have never seen something like that before."

I was too busy looking over the ruined machine when Blake asked me. Cyclos however, went over to the center of the mech, and noticed that the cockpit was empty. He looked over to us, concerned about the shadow not being there. Worried, I walked over and saw that Shadow Rose wasn't there.

"Guys, I'm going around to find Shadow Rose," I told the others, getting off the machine and ran towards the stadium. "You guys go look around the city as well. We can't let her get away."

Before anyone could say anything, I bolted out of the park onto the Platinum Strip. If I was my shadow, I would probably hide in any of the alleyways. I got to the one closest to me, and saw the shadow walking away, gripping her injured arm.

"You really are persistent there Ruby," Shadow Rose spoke up, knowing that I followed her. "To think that you would come here and finish me off."

"Please, Shadow Rose. We don't have to do this." I pleaded with the shadow, only to see her readying a shadow version of Crescent Rose. "Why are you doing this? Surely I have done nothing to you."

"That's just it, Ruby. You have done nothing to me. However, I cannot disobey a direct order from my master. To ensure his success, you… must… DIE!"

She sprinted over to me with her weapon in hand, forcing me to take a defensive stance. The shadow began her barrage of attacks, swinging the scythe towards my blind spots and catching me off guard. I was able get back quickly, only to see her swinging her weapon towards my head. Out of desperation, I parried the blade away from me, knocking it out of Shadow Rose's hands. I then raised my katana close to her head, stopping by her jaw.

"So this is how it ends for me," the shadow blurted out. "Well either way, one of us has to die. If you want to stay alive, you will face similar situations where you're forced to kill. Remember this Ruby Rose; the path you walk on is not an easy one."

Before I could speak up, Shadow rose grabbed my blade and moved it towards her chest. I never thought I would see this, but it got worse as she plunged the katana straight through, piercing her heart. I gasped over what she has done to herself, and pulled the blade back out of her body. Black blood stained the blade at the tip, and Shadow Rose fell to the ground lifeless. I let out a troubled scream, grabbing my brother's attention.

"RUBY, ARE YOU OK?" Chris asked while rushing towards me. "Don't worry sis, I'm here for you. Just let it all out for me, ok?"

I hugged him and let out all the tears I had, crying over what happened. Yang and the others caught wind of this and rushed over, embracing me in their arms. Cyclos looked over Shadow Rose's corpse, and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"It must have been difficult for you, but you did well," Cyclos assured me. "You must know that it had to be done. If you have let her live, she would have come back later to kill you. For what you have done, you have my respect."

I didn't know what to do. I know that Shadow Rose had to die, but I just wanted to give her a chance to surrender. To see her go through such lengths just shows that I wasn't ready for this. Chris continued to embrace me, telling me to be brave for the future.

"Hey, we better get back to Gizmon City," mom pointed out. "I don't know about you guys, but I have a feeling that Ultor may bring us in for questioning. And I don't want to stay here for too long now."

With that said, Chris helped me get up on my feet, placing my arm over his shoulder. Seeing this, I gained a sense of relief, knowing my brother is there for me. We made our way over to the city airport, knowing that our time in Fortune City is up. I still thought about what Shadow Rose meant: if I have to keep going on my path, I may have no choice but to fight back. I wish I don't have to, but it will come to it eventually.

* * *

**A/N: All of the shadows have been dealt with, but Ruby is scarred over what Shadow Rose did. She knows she wants to be a Huntress on Beacon, but add in her position in the Spartan Program, you'll end up confused over what to do. For now, she will need to think about if she wants to stay on Earth, or return to Remnant.**

**Now this chapter took days to word out. I know it would be like this, but working on a chapter for three days is a lot of work for me. Add in the time I use to edit the mistakes I have seen, and it becomes hard work. But still, I am satisfied with the result. As for developing the chapter, I wanted to include Ozpin and JNPR to foreshadow whats about to happen. This may become another story after this one. For all I know, you will have to wait and see.**

**With that in mind, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**


	21. Chapter 20: To Cheer a Rose pt 1

**A/N: This chapter will be focusing on how some of the cast will try to get Ruby excited, from plans to the actual event. However Ruby, still feeling down after what Shadow Rose did, wanted some time for herself. However, something else will cheer her up, and even Summer will be surprised.**

**With that in mind, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**

* * *

**Chris Hunter POV**

**Saints Tower, Gizmon City**

**8:45 UNSC Standard Time**

**November 30****th****, 4021**

Ruby hasn't been herself since our encounter with Shadow Rose and the Mark Nicht. I made a mental note not to question her, but it looked like she didn't kill her shadow. As far as I can guess, Ruby managed to knock Shadow Rose's weapon out of her hands and placed Crescent Blaze near her, only for the shadow to grab the blade and pierce her own heart. The thought of seeing someone doing that is rare, though I remember being in a similar situation. Because of this, I want to do what I can to soothe her back into shape.

Pierce, mom and I were having a discussion on what to do, now that Shadow Hunter lost both his four creations and a stolen Fafner mech. I told the both of them that the Mark Nicht models were made specifically for the Covenant, only for them to scrap the machines all together. Any and all surviving mechs were destroyed by Cyclos, if he catches wind of their activation. We then drifted off about Ruby's situation.

"All I'm saying is that we need to get her something that she would absolutely love," Pierce suggested first. "Maybe get her a couple roses, or maybe a poster she had her eyes on for a while."

"Pierce, that has to be the most stupid fucking plan you have," I calmly spoke up, worried about my sister. "Besides, both mom and I haven't known Ruby for her entire life. Sure, mom spent some time with her when she was a toddler, but then she came back to work on Earth. And did I forget to mention that I just met Ruby last month?"

"Jeez, it was only a suggestion, boss. But what about the times you hung out with her? Did you notice anything that may have caught her attention, or seemed interesting to her?"

"To be honest, I have no idea," I laid down on the couch as I said that. "Ruby just looked happy when we were together in the city. Sure, I have the trouble of telling the people that we were brother and sister, but they won't listen."

"That sounds harsh on you, Chris," mom began to speak this time. "I'm sure that you are looking out for your sister's best interests, but it's better to wait for her to tell us what she wants. We don't want to force anything on her just yet."

"And don't forget that time is running out," Pierce brought up, walking over to the lazyboy by the couch. "We all know that the 3rd of December is the possible return date for Ruby and her friends, and that's three days from now. And since she knows her family lives here, she will be torn with a decision."

"To stay on Earth or to return to Remnant." I sat up now over the thought of this. "She has friends on the other side of that storm, waiting for her to come back. But she also has friends on this side as well. The Saints, Dark-Greymon, all of you guys became friends with her right off the bat. It will be hard for her to choose which side to abandon."

We all fell silent after I brought that up. I would suggest getting some sort of souvenir, but Weiss seems to have that category covered. All seems hopeless for us, until mom came up with a good idea.

"Why not take your sister over to the mall for the day? I have heard that the best place to cheer a girl up is to take her to the mall."

"But will that actually work though?" I began questioning her choice. "That will only mean dealing with more people who'll think that we're a couple."

"Which is why Pierce and I will be right behind you undercover, making sure that it won't happen at all." Mom went over to my room, thinking of using my clothes as a disguise. "We will be right behind you as you and Ruby have fun at the mall. If anybody asks, we'll be there to clear it up."

"And, what about those who need a little more convincing?"

Mom finally got out of my room dressed in a black hoodie, an old TiR shirt, dark blue jeans, and one pair of Jordan's. I never thought I would see her fit in my clothes, never mind actually passing as a female me. Both Pierce and I looked at her dumbfounded, though Pierce was actually checking her out. I had to elbow him in the rib to get him to focus, allowing her to finish her plan.

"If it were to come to that, then I will literally beat it into them. Good thing that I happen to have my own pair of gauntlets."

To our surprise, mom brought out a small case underneath the couch. I have always thought that it was just a piece of furniture, only to see that I was wrong. She opened the case to reveal gauntlets in a rose red and clear white color, strapping them on her arms one at a time. I know that my gauntlets, Blaze Fist, have a custom color skin, but it was nothing compared to what mom has. She then explains what they are.

"These babies right here are called Spirit Roses, and they have been with me since my days in the Federation. I never liked having to rely on a rifle all my life, so I have been using Crescent Blaze and Spirit Rose my entire life. If I remember, you also use the same weapons I use, huh?"

"Uh, yeah. I do in fact use gauntlets and katanas, but they're not the whole package," I confirmed it when I brought out my gauntlets. "So, you intend to use your gauntlets when someone questions my relationship with Ruby?"

"That's right, Chris. Now go get your sister and go to the mall."

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

**Dialga Mall, Gizmon City**

I can't believe that I went with mom's plan to go to the mall with Ruby. If I know anything about malls, it's that I almost got killed in one. On the bright side, I don't have to worry about any strange looks, as I can see both mom and Pierce spying on us in the most clichéd way possible: wearing sunglasses and looking over newspapers.

Ruby still hasn't been herself since the incident at Fortune City. She believed that if Shadow Rose would've surrendered instead of dying, we would have found out Shadow Hunter's plans. I know what she's going through, going through the same situation myself when I was younger. Knowing that, I want to comfort her as much as I can. If mom knows what she's doing, then I guess I have to go along with the plan.

"Hey Chris, I was just wondering," Ruby spoke up, raising her head a bit towards me. "Why did you bring me over to the mall? I'm sure you would have picked Yang over me."

"Well, I figured you needed some cheering up," I answered her honestly. "Out of all of us, you seemed to be hurt more than us."

"Why would it matter? I know that I'm just going to turn this trip into a sobfest."

I stopped to look into Ruby's eyes, seeing that they are a little bloodshot. She had to have been worrying about the matter for a whole day yesterday. I looked behind me to see the others suggesting a clothing store nearby, only to see it as another Planet Saints store.

"Ruby, you may want to let that go. I know it's easier said than done, but I just want you to know that I'm here for you." I placed her in a hug after saying that. "I have been through the same thing myself, so I know how you feel. Regardless, I continued to move forward, knowing that I have a dream to fulfill. Right now, I want you to be happy, so let me see that smile of yours."

I may not be as good as Pierce when it comes to cheering someone up, but it seemed to work on Ruby. I looked back over to mom's position to see her and Pierce looking back, newspapers covering most of their faces. I know they are watching over us, but this plan of mom's has to have a flaw. Ruby lifted her head towards me, slowly starting to warm up a bit.

"Hey Chris, I was wondering," She slowly spoke up. "Did you ever go through that same situation in the past?"

"In the past," I answered, thinking about an old friend. "Back when I was Commander, I went over to Raccoon City for an agreement with Umbrella. However, an outbreak occurred right when I was getting a tour of the city, forcing me to fight. I had a friend with me at the time: a journalist named Josh Jackson. Josh had knowledge on zombies prior to the outbreak thanks to movies, telling me the effective way to kill them in the process. Then all of a sudden, he was bit on the arm, infecting him a virus. I tried to tell him that he would be fine, but it was all in vain. Then, out of the blue, he told me to kill him; prevent him from turning into a zombie as well."

"And, how did that make you feel? Did that event make you sad about losing your friend?"

"Yeah, it did. It had to be done though; otherwise Josh would be a walking corpse. He figured that he might as well die as a human than walk as a zombie. So, I hesitantly shot him in the head, fulfilling his wish in the process." I took a small breath before continuing. "However, I know that he wanted everyone to know what happened, so I grabbed his camera and recorded everything until my escape."

At this point, an idea popped up in my head: I don't have to spend time at the mall to cheer Ruby up. I can just cheer her up in the way that cheers me up. I grabbed my sister's hand and ran to the outside, leaving mom and Pierce behind.

"Chris, where exactly are we going?" Ruby asked as we ran towards my car.

"Sis, you are going to be seeing me in a different light tonight." I turned on the car's engine as I said that, thinking of what night it is today. "I'm going to be seeing a friend about entering a race tonight, and I thought that you can cheer up during the event."

"A race in the city? Are you sure that would be ok, knowing that the GMP would be annoyed?"

"Don't worry about the cops Ruby," I assured her. "The GMP wouldn't be able to catch up to the racers. Their cars aren't fast enough to catch any of us."

With that told, I revved up the engine to get a satisfying sound. The races seemed like the best way to cheer Ruby up, and they only happen at the end of each month. Despite my place in the military, I make arrangements ahead of time to book a place in the races. Knowing that, I drove over to the one place where my friend would be, in the garage in Shivington.

* * *

**Summer Rose POV**

**Central Plaza, Gizmon City**

**19:27 UNCS Standard Time**

**November 30****th****, 4021**

I can't believe that my son ruined the plan today, forcing me and his Saint Lieutenant into searching the city. I don't know what he is up to, but nobody messes up my plan that easily. And to think, he took his car with them as well, leaving us to walk around. Regardless of what he did, I hope he knows what he's doing.

Pierce and I have been wandering around the megatropolis for the whole day, and yet we have found no sign of the twins anywhere. Whoever thought about the city design really knows how to make it function properly, allowing both ground and airborne vehicles to maneuver around the streets. If this city proves to be more of a challenge for me, I might lose it.

"Well Pierce, what do you think happened to them?" I asked the Saint behind me. "There has to be something interesting for Chris to abandon my plan and take Ruby away from the mall."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about. Whatever it is, it may be better than spending a whole day at the mall." Pierce took a chug out of a can of Saints Flow, and then continued. "If there was something special he goes to at this time of the month, then he wou-"

Pierce never got to finish his sentence, as he checked his watch for the time. It was passed 7:30 P.M and he started to freak out now.

"SHIT, I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT." He let out a shout, turning his gaze towards me. "The race. How could I have been so stupid? I should have known that the boss would go there."

"Wait, what do you mean by 'a race?'" I questioned Chris' gang member as I heard him, growing more curious.

"The end of the month street race here in the city. I should have known that he would sign up for that too. Whenever we make plans on the last day of the month, the race comes up and makes Hunter forget about anything else. If the boss is there, then there is no doubt in my mind that Ruby will be there too."

"Well what are you waiting for, Pierce?" I grabbed his hand and began to rush. "Tell me where the race starts, and I'll handle the rest."

* * *

**Ruby Rose POV**

**Neo-Ware District, Gizmon City**

**20:11 UNSC Standard Time**

**November 30****th****, 4021**

It has been a long day for me: Chris initially took me over to the mall, only for him to take me back to Saints Tower to change cars and drive over here to a different district. When we arrived, I saw a whole bunch of people talking to each other to looking over their cars. Chris had to switch over to the Attrazione and drive it over, and everyone moved aside and respected the vehicle. Still, I wonder why I would come here to cheer up.

Chris parked his car over to the side beside a muscle car and customized van. We both got out at the same time and walked around to see what it's about, and I heard the crowd calling Chris one of Gizmon City's top speed demons in the streets. I was about to question it when I heard a familiar voice.

"RUBY, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE HERE."

Right on cue, Yang emerged out of the crowd and tackled me into a bear hug. I never thought I would see my sister here in the Neo-Ware District, but the thought slipped my mind as I tried to breathe.

"Yang… you're… squishing me again," I spoke in intervals, causing Yang to release me from her deadly hugs. It was at that point where Chris walked back to me, along with a bald guy who looks to be in his mid-thirties.

"Ruby, I want you to meet the man who taught me how to race," he said as he moved his hand to the new figure. "This is Dominic Toretto, a renowned racer who tied me in every match." He then faced his friend and continued the introduction. "Dom, this here is my twin sister Ruby Rose. And tonight, we're going to show her a damn good time here."

"So you're entering the race along with your sister?" The figure, Dom, asked with a smirk. "Well, as long as she's in your passenger seat, I don't see a problem with her joining our fun." The racer turned his gaze towards the crowd. "Alright, if you want to race with a passenger, the buy in will be five grand, otherwise it's Three and a half grand if you're driving alone."

"Well guess what Dom," Chris walked over to his friend, cash in hand. "I'll take that offer. Winner takes all."

My brother handed the racer five thousand dollars and signaled me back into the car. I saw two more racers hand someone another five thousand and three and a half grand respectively. I looked over and saw Yang entering Toretto's car: a black muscle car called the Phoenix Charger. As the cars got set to go, I swore I could hear mom and Mr. Pierce nearby.

"Chris Hunter and Ruby Rose, if you are here, shout out so I can hear you."

The crowd disperse to reveal Mr. Pierce and mom, though the clothing she wore made me think otherwise. Before I could hear another word, the cars' engines began to rev up, with the drivers waiting for the signal. Dominic's friend walked up to the clearing with his hands up in the air.

"ARE YOU GUYS FUCKING READY TO RACE?" The racers roared their engines in response. "THEN GET OUT THERE AND RACE LIKE CRAZY!"

With that said, the announcer swung his arms down to the ground, signalling the race to begin. Chris and Dom were the first to leave the starting point, leaving the others behind in the dust. If this is how Chris is going to cheer me up, then he is doing one hell of a job.

* * *

**A/N: I have to leave it at a cliffhanger for this part of the story. I felt like giving away a racing chapter, and thought about putting up after the Shadow Rose encounter. Now that the Race has begun, Ruby is surely getting hyped about the circuit. However, Summer is now disappointed over the fact that her plan was ruined, but does she have an ulterior motive? I'll leave that up to you.**

**To all of those who watched the Fast and the Furious series, I added Dominic Toretto into the chapter, giving Chris Hunter a racing rival in the process.**

**With that in mind, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**


	22. Chapter 21: To Cheer a Rose pt 2

**A/N: Thanks to watching some of the Fast and the Furious films, as well as the upcoming Furious 7 film coming soon, I will be making this chapter lean towards the race in the city. It will be told in both Ruby's and Summer's perspectives, with Ruby going through the Race, and Summer out on the sidelines.**

**As for any other ideas, I will be going through them on the week, and write what would work on Saturdays. **

**With that in mind, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**

* * *

**Summer Rose POV**

**Neo-Ware District, Gizmon City**

**Immediately at Race Start**

**November 30****th****, 4021**

"THEN GET OUT THERE AND RACE LIKE CRAZY."

I saw the cars lined up drive off to the horizon, and I can't believe what just happened here. Not only have I caught up to both of my children, but I found out that they entered a street race. I should have kept someone by Chris' car to make sure my plan worked. Now, it bit me right in the ass, as my son took Ruby over to the Neo-Ware district for a race.

Pierce told me about how Chris competes in a street race at the end of each month, whether he was with either the UNSC or the Saints. From what he told me, Chris made it a monthly event where the local street racers bet either money or their cars to race. It just sounds stupid, but supposedly, it caused anyone in the street racing community to step up. If this is how he'll cheer Ruby up, I don't know how a race would help.

"Shit, I can't believe the nerve of him," I spoke out frustrated. "Honestly, that's the only time I'll let Chris in on my plans."

"From the way you worded it, it sounded like you wanted something more to happen between your kids." Shit, Pierce is onto me. "What is it that you wanted, Summer Rose?"

My face went pale after the Saint asked me, thinking that I have something else in mind. I can't have him find out that I also want Chris to be closer to Ruby in a… romantic way, or else he would notify his boss. Quickly, I looked back at the Saint and told him my response.

"Oh, what do you mean by that, Pierce?" I gave a light chuckle as I asked Pierce. "I only wanted to have Chris cheer Ruby up by going to the mall today. It's not like I have anything better planned out today."

The crowd placed their gazes towards me, nodding their heads sideways in disbelief. If they heard what Pierce said, then they also know what's going on here. Knowing that the cat's out of the bag, I finally decided to come clean with my true intentions.

"Alright fine, I had a crush on my brother when I was a kid. I thought if I sent my kids to the mall, both Chris and Ruby will look out for each other more carefully, by putting them in a… romantic relationship. You happy now Peirce?"

At this point, I can't even mention everyone's reactions when they heard it. Many of the spectators back up a bit with a shocked expression, while others, including Pierce, had their jaws drop to the ground. Now they know that I was trying to, in their words 'hook them up,' they think that I have to be the most messed up mother they have seen. After a few minutes of awkward silence, I decided to speak up again.

"Are you… going to tell Chris about all of this?"

* * *

**Ruby Rose POV**

**Streets of Gizmon City**

**20:21 UNSC Standard Time**

**November 30****th****, 4021**

"Chris, I don't know what you are doing," I said as his car sped through the bustling city. "But can you please slow down a bit? I don't know how to handle this."

Chris hasn't been racing for long, and yet he kept his speed through the whole thing. I think I may have made a mistake of taking passenger for the race, but that didn't stop my brother. Right beside us is his friend Dominic and my sister Yang, who also took passenger in his car. Unlike me, Yang is actually enjoying the moment as the cars sped through the streets.

"Come on Ruby," my brother spoke up, keeping up the speed to stay in front of the race. "I figured that if I'm going to cheer you up, I would do it my way. Plus, I didn't want to miss out on this event."

"Yeah, but why cheer me up with a race?"

"Hey, it's either this, or spend the whole day at the Dialga Mall," He made a point while making a tight turn. "Besides, I don't spend my time at the mall anymore. It's mostly drama over there all the time."

He has a point: every time when I went to the mall with mom, there always seems to be a couple arguing with each other. I guess that love isn't that easy, but I don't see myself being in a relationship yet. If I do, I want it to be like the relationships shown in fairy tales.

"Say Ruby, I'm not sure if you'll enjoy this part, so hold on tight now."

Before I had a chance to say anything yet, I saw that he was getting close to a ramp leading to the hover section of the city. I'm not sure if he is either crazy or suicidal, but he punched the gas pedal, causing his car to speed up and hit the ramp. I looked behind and saw that Dominic did the same thing Chris did. My brother noticed this, so he pressed a small red button on the steering wheel, which caused the vehicle to gain even more speed.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU CHRIS?" I screamed out while we were in midair, thinking that this race will be the death of me. "ARE YOU AWARE THAT YOU ARE TRYING TO KILL ME HERE? OH GOD, I DON'T WANT TO DIE SINGLE!"

"Relax Ruby," He calmly stated as the car landed on the ground, scratching the surface in the process. "This is all part of the fun. Once this race is over, you will be begging for a redo."

He kept his standing in the race as we continued to chat. To my surprise, Dominic kept up with him throughout the whole race, making me realise that maybe Chris and Dom kept at this for years. Though what surprised me even more was that I caught myself enjoying the rush. Chris was right: I might call a redo of the race.

"See, I told you that you would enjoy this Ruby," Chris spoke up. "Just remember that this is a monthly event here in the city. If you want to partake in the race, you would have to borrow one of my cars, and even then, it takes a long time to actually get into the racing crowd."

"I don't think I have that much time, remember?" I rhetorically asked my brother. "Don't forget, we have to go to the Grand Canyon on the 3rd, or I won't get back to Remnant. But at this point in time, I'm not sure either to go back or stay here with my family. What would you do if you were in my position?"

"For now, let's not worry about that right now. We have until then to figure that part out, so until then, relax and enjoy the here and now."

I guess he's right. The whole situation of me going back or staying on Earth will have to wait till December 3rd, giving me time to enjoy what the city has to offer. I looked over to the side, knowing that Dominic and Yang are right beside us, our cars neck and neck. The opposing driver looked over at us, knowing that he has his rival near him.

"Yo, Hunter," Dom shouted out from the other side of the road. "Do you think this will be a tie again? Or are you actually going to lose this time?"

"I don't think that will happen this time Dom," My brother shouted back to his rival. "I think this time I'm going to win this. Other than that, it might be another tie between us. However, this is where I must say sayonara."

Right on cue, he pressed another small button on the steering wheel, giving his car another boost in speed. Unfortunately, Dom did the same thing and gave his car the same boost of speed, catching up to us. We were getting close to the finish, and we were trying to overcome the Phoenix Charger with our Attrazione.

"Come on," I began to pray for us. "Please let us win this race tonight. I want this to be one of my greatest memories."

In a stroke of luck, both cars passed through the finish line, causing the crowd there to shout out in cheers at the four of us. At first, everyone thought that it was another tie, but thanks to Dominic's friend, he was able to look over who passed the finish first. He looked over to the spectators and shared the news.

"WELL, IT WAS A CLOSE RACE, EVERYONE. HOWEVER, BY A STROKE OF LUCK, OUR WINNERS OF TONIGHTS RACE IS CHRIS HUNTER AND RUBY ROSE."

I couldn't believe what I just heard. I thought for sure that it was a draw, but we actually won the race. I ran over to Chris and hugged him tightly, causing the both of us to fall to the ground. After celebrating the win, we both got back up on our feet, only to see the announcer walking towards us with cash in hand.

"Congratulations you two," the man said as he placed the money in Chris' hand. "Now normally, this is where we would all disperse, however we have someone who has some explaining to do. Pierce, bring out the crazy woman."

I saw the crowd split in half, paving the way for the Saint to walk up, holding on who I could tell was mom. I did recall hearing her call out to us before the race started, but now, it looks like she had a faint blush on her face. I was about to question her when she spoke up.

"Chris, Ruby," she took a deep breath before resuming. "I just want to say that I'm sorry for setting up your mall date. It's just that seeing you two spend time together got me thinking that maybe you two should be… together, together. However, if you're ok with staying as brother and sister, then I will accept it."

We looked at each other, trying to figure out what mom meant when she said that. Then it came to me, realising that mom was trying to get us together. Blushing heavily, I shook my head in disbelief while Chris laid his hands on his car. We were about to speak up when someone shouted out.

"Oh, shit. WE GOT COPS, COPS, COPS!"

Chris grabbed my arm and rushed over to his Attrazione, Turning the engine on at a rushed speed. Knowing what he intends to do, I rushed over to the other side of the car, getting in at same time he did. I looked outside and saw everyone else speeding away from the area, with Dom and Yang driving one way, and mom and Mr. Pierce driving the other. Eventually, Chris was able to get the car going, driving as far away from the Neo-Ware District.

The whole place went into absolute chaos, as police cars began to appear frequently all over the streets. I wondered if Yang made it out safe, but I'm more worried about getting a record just for enjoying the race. Without thinking, Chris pulled a tight curve over to the next street, losing some of the cop cars chasing us.

"Oh great, how do we lose the police now?" I asked as I saw more cop cars spotting us. "It's not like they're going to give up any time soon."

Without hesitating, the driver slowed down and passed through a building called Forgive and Forget. I don't know much about it, but apparently it clears your name whenever the cops are chasing us. When we got out, I saw our pursuers pass right by us, not even turning around to arrest us. Letting out a sigh of relief, Chris began to drive back to Saints Tower.

"Hey Chris, today was the best, huh?" I asked cheerfully. "Sure, the day started rough, but I'm glad you cheered me up. Now if only we could talk to mom about why she wanted us… together, together, we could clear the whole thing up, right?"

We drove off to the horizon, and it got me thinking: maybe I should stay on Earth. That way, I can stay with my family, hang out with the Saints, and visit Dark-Greymon once in a while. But I can't forget my friends back on Remnant. Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora, team CVFY, even dad. But if there was a way to travel between worlds in ease, I won't have to worry about it. For now, I should just relax, knowing I have a long day coming up soon.

* * *

**A/N: Finally, I have finished this chapter for more than longer. I swear, I should be on top of this along with anything else I should finish up. But still, I'm glad I could get this chapter out. Along with watching the Fast and the Furious movies, along with the coming of Furious 7, I felt like having last chapter and this one to connect to the racing aspect. Keep in mind that the Phoenix Charger that Dom drove was an American Muscle car, so I kept that aspect of him.**

**Now It should be getting close to the end, so I'll be doing two more chapters: one showing the girls of team RWBY training in the simulation room in the UNSC HQ, and the other being the final chapter. This does not mean I'm ending the arc, as I plan to continue it in two more fanfics.**

**With that in mind, I'm BlazefireDrago, dropping a stinger before signing out.**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

**Emerald Forest, Remnant**

**11:21 P.M.**

The air was cold, the scenery was pitch black, and a sense of fear loomed the area. But it didn't falter a group of Huntsmen and Huntresses, who were led by the coffee driven Dr. Oobleck. He led team JNPR to the sight where team RWBY teleported to the strange world they now know as Earth. Stretching out caution, Oobleck had Pyrrha stay with him while the rest of Jaune's team went on reconnaissance.

"Excuse me Doctor, but can you tell me why you kept me here?" Pyrrha asked while helping Oobleck set up camp. "If you needed anyone's help, then Jaune or Ren would have been a better choice than me."

"There was a reason why I chose you over your teammates Pyrrha," the speedy professor stated. "There has been an increase in strange Grimm activity as of late. Whereas normal Grimm has been disappearing, the Strange Grimm has taken their place."

Oobleck hands over a series of reports over to the spear wielder, shocking her when she saw the pictures. They depicted incidents around the kingdom of Vale, where mechanized monsters have assaulted the nearby villages, giant scorpion robots appearing in the towns, and a pack of bipedal monsters were close to the Atlas kingdom.

"What exactly am I looking at? Are all of these recent?" Pyrrha asked out of worry. She has fought against beowolves, ursai, and a deathstalker, but she has never seen the monsters in the reports before. "Are you absolutely sure that these things are not Grimm?"

"I'm certain about it Pyrrha." Oobleck took another sip of coffee before continuing. "I have a strong feeling that these things are coming from the other world, meaning that someone is behind all of this. If these things are not native here on Remnant, then that means someone from Earth is bringing these monstrosities at this very moment."

They continued to have the conversation while setting up camp in the area. Pyrrha couldn't believe the fact that Ruby and her team travelled to another world, integrated to its society, and fought against a monster resembling Blake. Little do they know, they are being watched by a hooded figure. Holding a communicator, the mysterious figure began his report.

"Everything is going as you said Sundowner," The figure spoke to the communicator. "They have no idea that we're responsible for the bio-weapons on the loose. I'm on my way back to initiate the next part of our plan. Monsoon out."

Monsoon, a cyborg of Desperado, began to make his way back to his base of operations. As far as he was concerned, everything is set in motion. Now he waits for Shadow Hunter to finish his side of business, preventing Chris Hunter and the girls from getting back to Remnant.


	23. Chapter 22: Simulated Carnage

**A/N: Well, seeing as how Last chapter was overdue, I had to dedicate my time to develop this one. I really need to stay ahead on my due dates, seeing as how I missed my last two Saturday releases. Add in the fact that College is entering its final months for me, it means I have to keep my head in the game. This means I have to use my time wisely on both this fanfic and my assignments.**

**Now, I have some explaining to do for Summer's sudden outburst at the beginning of last chapter. Seeing as how I have seen both seasons of Oreimo, I want it to have her try to hook up both Hunter and Ruby. However, I wanted to keep them in a brother sister relationship, so the Incest will not happen. It may have looked that way in previous chapters, but I assure you that they won't be in a romantic relationship.**

**Now with that out of the way, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**

* * *

**Ruby Rose POV**

**UNSC HQ, Gizmon City**

**10:11 UNSC Standard Time**

**December 1****st****, 4021**

In all of my life, I haven't been so happy today. Not only were we able to calm mom down, but we also assured her that we would never be in a romantic relationship. She accepted it without a doubt, and hugged the life out of us before we left the penthouse. Still, she was pretty disappointed to hear that she must look over the place with Zimos, the guy she hated because he thought she was a hooker.

Since the 3rd is two days away, Chris decided that we use the time left to train for what's to come. I have heard that since Shadow Hunter is left with nothing, he would likely face my brother on a one on one duel. To prepare for this, my brother booked the simulation room for us to use today. Yang was the first to go, and Chris set the interior to take on a form of the Fortune City Arena, and programmed the simulation to add in a few monsters for her.

"Alright Yang," Chris spoke into the intercom. "For this exercise, I have pitted you against a pack of Were Bears: Monsters that are masters of the martial arts. All you have to do is take out the pack to complete the simulation. Use whatever you deem is necessary."

I know Yang heard what he said, as she readied Ember Celica for the fight. The simulation spawned a total of ten Were Bears, and man they looked cool. What's even cooler was that they got into a fighting position, moving their bodies to be ready for a fight. The tension seemed to be high in the arena, but Yang managed to keep a cool head this time.

"What's going to happen here, Chris?" Weiss asked the Sky Marshal, as the tension continued to rise. "Shouldn't Yang be attacking those monsters already? I mean, she has always rushed ahead all the time."

Before Weiss could get an answer, the monsters began to rush towards Yang, thinking they could win against the blonde brawler. To our surprise, Yang managed to dodge their attacks with ease, exchanging blows with the beasts. With some of the monsters taking more damage than the others, two of the Were Bears quickly disintegrated back into data. What's left of the monsters fell back to coordinate another attack.

"She took them out that quickly?" Blake asked out in shock, taking in what she just saw. "Did she just take out two monsters that easily?"

"It seems that she has now taken my advice seriously. Her movements have been refined to a T." Chris pointed out her change in attack patterns. "I guess that battle against her shadow has made her into a better fighter. And it seems that she has the potential to unleash her Mystic Arte: Satsugeki Bukouken."

Yang continued to fight against the remaining Were Bear simulants, taking down three more virtual monsters in the process. Whatever's left of them regrouped to take her down in one attack, only for another two to fall from her Demon Fist arte. With only three targets left, Yang let out a flurry of powerful hits, eventually striking the last of the monsters with one punch.

"_All targets have been neutralized. Spartan Yang-327, report back to the briefing room ASAP._" I heard the announcement as Yang finished her simulation. "_Spartan Blake-291, move forward to the simulation room._"

Blake began to walk out of the room as Yang cleaned herself up, leaving me and Weiss to wonder what we'll face. If the Simulation were to be the same, then we would just use the tactics we use against the Grimm against the simulants. However, I know that we can all pass through them.

* * *

**Dark-Greymon POV**

**DGM's Diner, Gizmon City**

**10:59 UNSC Standard Time**

**December 1****st****, 4021**

Just my luck: Chris has ordered me to keep an eye on his mother, and Summer has been drowning herself with the drinks I have here. Since it isn't even noon yet, she has been trying to get drunk off of Coca-Cola. What I want to know is why the Sky Marshal placed me in babysitting duty, only to find the woman to be annoying. Still, I owe Hunter for helping me out with my business, along with clearing my name for all the atrocities I have done.

Apparently Hunter told me that Summer Rose, who happens to be both his and Ruby's mother, tried to hook them up into a relationship. I don't know much, but I knew that she had to be into incest. While passing her another glass of Coca-Cola (her 48th glass), I decided I need to get some info out of her.

"Alright Summer, can you tell me why you were obsessed with getting Hunter engaged to Ruby?" I asked her as she took a large gulp of her drink. "I understand that you are only worried about their safety, but you must realize that they can only be brother and sister."

The soda drunk woman kept chugging her drink as I stated the obvious, only for her to finish her 48th glass. I was starting to get fed up with the lack of answers, only to see her shedding a single tear. Curious enough, I went back to her table to hear what she had to say.

"I have been in love with my brother since I was born," Summer finally decided to speak up. "As far as I know, he meant the world to me. Whenever I was bullied, he was there to keep me safe. However, on my 4th birthday, my brother was caught in a terrible accident, leading to his death. After that, I shut myself away from the world, not even caring about being bullied."

"Shit, that has to be tough on you," I said solemnly as I placed my hand on her shoulder. "But what does that have to do with Ruby and Hunter?"

"It was during high school, when I have heard that I had a reputation of being the lonely girl in the world. I decided to change myself after that, enlisting myself in the Federation's mobile infantry. In terms of fighting, I wasn't very good with a rifle, but my hand to hand combat skills impressed the higher ups. It was then that I met him."

"Him? Who the hell are you talking about?"

"Erston Outway." Summer motioned around for her 49th glass of soda before continuing on. "At the time, I have always went by Casey Hunter. He was the one who took interest in me, eventually teaching me how to properly wield a katana. As time went by, we have grown to love each other, making my life have meaning again. Then out of nowhere, Erston disappeared without a trace, leaving me alone again. But he did leave me with a gift: I was told that would have twins, one boy and one girl."

Erston Outway. Now where have I heard that name before? I remember hearing Gaius that when he's undercover, he always preferred to be called Erston. I can't jump into conclusions, so I continued to listen to her story.

"Finally, when Chris and Ruby were born, the Federation had already given me an alias out of two things I admired in my life. That was when I was no longer Casey Hunter, and I became Summer Rose. The rest is history, and you already know what happened next."

"Yeah, of course I do," I answered knowing the Federation's past. "Apparently, a Federation Lieutenant went missing with her daughter one year after the twins were born."

"Exactly, and they were me and Ruby." She confirmed it as my employee handed her another glass. "That day was when Ruby and I went to Remnant. After Arriving, I met a man named Taiyang, who was looking for someone to act as a mother towards his daughter. I took his offer, and he introduced me to Qrow, who taught me how to fight with a scythe. I looked after both Ruby and Yang for four years, until I was placed in a mission from Qrow's school Beacon. Taking my weapon, I went to the location where the Beowolves dwelled, only to end up travelling back to Earth."

"So that's why everyone was convinced that you were killed there, because you returned to Earth on that day." Now it's all making sense to me. Summer's disappearance may have caused both Hunter and Ruby to enroll in two different occupations. "Your first disappearance caused Chris to be raised by the Federation, leading to his military career, while your second disappearance urged Ruby to become a Huntress."

"If you put it that way, it does make sense."

"And then when they first met for the first time in years, they had no clue that they were related. You used that to your advantage and tried to get them together in a relationship, only to have it backfire thanks to that shithead Shadow Hunter. Despite that, you continued to do so, without even hearing them out first."

After I finished, Summer began to tear up from the truth. She knew that she was a terrible mother. I didn't bother asking her why she stayed young, as she was the first to test the Immorta drug. Because of that one dose, she became the eternal woman, looking over the years as time went by. As I was about to clean up, Summer got up and walked towards me.

"Dark-Greymon, can you help me make things right?" She asked as her tears continued to fall. "I don't want to ruin this family, but to be close to them."

"It's true that you did screw up on being a mother," I had to say it, knowing it was the truth. "But don't forget that you still have time to patch things up with your kids. I'll walk you over to the UNSC headquarters."

* * *

**Ruby Rose POV**

**UNSC HQ, Gizmon City**

**11:35 UNSC Standard Time**

**December 1****st****, 4021**

"_Simulation complete. Spartan Weiss-354, return to the briefing room ASAP. Spartan Ruby-177 and Sky Marshal Hunter, head over to the simulation room._"

I was on my way to the simulation room as the announcement came through, knowing that I would be after Weiss. My teammates held their ground and succeeded in taking out their set of monsters: six Treants for Blake and a Sword Dancer for Weiss. I wonder what my opponent is going to be, I didn't count on Chris being called in as well.

"Is this going to be a joint training exercise?" I asked myself as I got closer. "If so, then I wonder what kind of monster we'll be facing. I hope it is a cute monster."

As I entered, I was surprised to see my brother on the other side of the room. If I'm not fighting a monster, then what's the point of having the both of us in the same room, unless…

"_Both Spartans are in the simulation room. Activation complete. Diagnostics complete. Back-up generators online. Beginning simulation program Alpha-Delta-Five._"

"Wait, what is going on here? Are we like, fighting against a monster or what?" I asked out in confusion. "If not, then why are we here in the simulation then?"

"It's because you'll be facing me." I turned in shock when my brother said that, twin katanas in both hands. "It's a surprise Ruby, so I figured you would be confused. Just letting you know that I won't be holding back this time."

I can't believe this, but I guess that my brother is my opponent. I'm not sure about why, but I think I have a clue. Without hesitating, I grabbed Crescent Rose and shifted it into its scythe mode. Taking it as a sign of me being ready, Chris rushed towards me and began his set of attacks.

"Heh, I guess you like to charge in head on, huh brother?" I questioned my brother, blocking his attack. "Unfortunately, I'm the same way here. It must run in the family, huh?"

"You might be right about that, sis. However, you need to keep your guard up."

We continued to exchange blows towards each other, with neither of us backing down. I know how Chris fights with his weapon, I know how he changes to his grieves and gauntlets. Heck, I even know what moves he's about to make. However, he knows the exact same thing about me, from my combat style to my choice in weapons. Hell, he trained me on how to properly wield the katana.

"Come on Ruby, I thought you can do better than this," the Spartan taunted as he motioned his body for one of his artes. "I hope you're ready for this, cause it's going to sting. BLAZING FANG!"

He launched out a flaming shockwave towards me, thinking that he has me beat. However, I had my spirit change from Crescent Rose to Crescent Blaze, allowing me to block and parry the attack in an instant. Catching Chris by surprise, I closed the gap between us, getting ready to use the one arte he used on me last time. With the timing right, I knew I had to take this chance.

"CRESCENT MOON!"

I imitated the same move Chris used days ago to knock out his katanas. If his spirit is inside his weapons, then I made sure to kick them away from my opponent as fast as possible. With that out of the way, I placed my katana close to his neck, signalling my victory.

"YES, I WON THIS ONE AGAIN, CHRIS." I shouted out when I sheathed my weapon. However, it was short lived when Chris caught me by surprise by judo throwing me down to the ground. Before I could react, he placed a plasma blade near me, close to my neck.

"Whenever you fight against an opponent, be ready for any surprise attacks." He stood up and shut down his plasma blade before letting me up. "The number one rule when it comes to dueling opponents is to never celebrate early."

"Right, sorry about that. I guess I forgot about that." I got up as I said that, regaining my posture. "But still, you have to admit that what I did was pretty cool."

The doors to the simulation room opened up to reveal both Dark-Greymon and our mom, knowing that it was time to hear her out. I still can't believe that mom would try to get me together with my brother. By hearing her out, Chris and I will tell her that no matter what she'll do, we will only stay as brother and sister.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I finally have finished and uploaded it today. Since I have a bunch of things that I have to work on, I will be taking an hour or two to write a chapter. Still, I can't believe I have one chapter left to do before starting a sequel fanfic. If you have been paying attention to some of the stingers, you will have a good idea on who the next set of antagonists will be.**

**With that in mind, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**


	24. Chapter 23: Blazing Dragon's Trial

**A/N: The last chapter of the fanfic has arrived. Like I have said before, this chapter doesn't mean I'm ending it as a whole. Seeing as how I have left hints of new antagonists arriving, I will be continuing the story in another fanfiction entry. Over time, I will start on other ideas, ranging around a possible RWBY/Fast and the Furious crossover to a Dead Rising AU featuring the lovable scythe wielder. **

**With that in mind, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**

* * *

**Ruby Rose POV**

**Saints Tower, Gizmon City**

**7:55 UNSC Standard Time**

**December 3****rd****, 4021**

Today is finally the day. It has been over a month since I came to Earth, and I had a ton of fun. Ok, some days weren't as fun as the others, but they will be memories that I'll never forget. Along the way, I became friends with a variety of people, from Mr. Pierce and Johnny to Dark-Greymon and Cyclos. And to make matters better, I finally reunited with both my mother and my brother. All those years, I thought that Yang was my only sibling, only to learn about being related to Chris.

We all had breakfast earlier today, courtesy of both mom and Dark-Greymon. Chris told us yesterday that we have to get our stuff ready to bring over to Remnant. I'm pretty convinced that I want to come back to Earth anytime I wanted, so I asked Stetmann at the UNSC base to look into connecting the two worlds. With that cleared out, I went over to see what I haven't missed.

"Hey Ruby, did you pack everything you needed?" I heard mom ask me as I look over my things. "You don't want to forget anything now, do you?"

"Yeah, I have everything with me, mom. I'll be down in a sec."

Taking a look over my clothes, I decided to wear what Chris got me when I was given the tour of the city. Taking my things out to the living room, I saw that Weiss had two large bags full of different things, from comic books to a large sloth plushie. What surprised me more was that there was a big wolf with ice shaped fur beside her.

"Weiss, why is there a big dog beside you?" I asked totally out of confusion.

"Oh, you mean the Fenrir? I had Pierce call your brother for a monster," Weiss answered while petting the ice dog. "I figured that Professor Port would want to know about the monsters here on Earth, so by bringing one to Remnant, it would quell his curiosity."

I guess that's true. Professor Port has always bored us to sleep on his supposedly heroic deeds of slaying Grimm, but he never saw the monsters Earth has. From Sylvan Wolves to a freaking Blade Rex Dragon, Earth has a wider variety of monsters.

"Everyone, I would like to have your attention," I heard Chris yell out, grabbing our interests. "I would like to let you know that the day you guys go home is now, so I'm sure that you're pretty excited."

My whole team nodded their heads to his statement, thinking of the stories they have for our friends. As for me, I'm still conflicted over the choice between Earth and Remnant. Chris continued his speech as we settled down.

"However, before we get you back to Remnant, one last shadow stands in our way. There is no doubt in my mind that Shadow Hunter is waiting for us. We already destroyed a possible connection between him and the Reapers, as well as killing his four creations. Despite that, he'll do whatever it takes to kill us all. So when we get to the Grand Canyon, you leave Shadow Hunter to me."

"Is it because of your history between the two of you?" Yang asked the Sky Marshal. "Was there something between the two of you? Or was he always psychotic?"

"It's because he's a forsaken Covenant creation. He was created under Cyclos' supervision back when we were at war with them. Nowadays, Shadow Hunter leaches on whoever will lead him, from deranged mad scientists to a being who orchestrates everything. It's possible he found himself a new master by now."

Everyone seems torn up over this new information. I heard that humanity has been at war with the Covenant for centuries until it was peacefully resolved at the 26th century. If Shadow Hunter is as powerful as my brother, then I have a feeling that we're in for a difficult fight.

"Hunter, I gathered everything we needed for our trip there," Dark-Greymon stated when he passed me. "I think it's about time we left for the Grand Canyon. We don't want to keep our pilots waiting."

"Right. Dark-Greymon, you have to pleasure of being with Weiss, Yang, Blake and mom," my brother said as he went through the flight arrangements. "The luggage will be brought over with us on a different Pelican. Ruby, you will be flying with me in my Veritech."

"Alright, if that's what you want," I nodded in agreement, passing my things over to the Bio-weapon. I would have liked to take a ride with my team, but I doubt the Pelican could hold more thanks to the Fenrir. Going over everything, we all went to our respective flights, getting ready for the flight over to the Grand Canyon.

* * *

**A few hours later**

**Near the Grand Canyon, Arizona**

"_Attention everyone, Matt just gave me a call_," I heard Dark-Greymon over the intercom. "_It turns out there's a large cluster of storm clouds over the canyon. I believe that the Teleportation Storm is nearly ready._"

I looked over the window of the cockpit and saw that he was telling the truth. Before we left, there wasn't a small speck of clouds at Gizmon City, but as we got closer, the clear sky was replaced with raging storm clouds. If this was caused by the charge in mana used from our artes, then the storm would grow to the point where travel between worlds is possible.

"Thanks for the heads up. I'm just jumping for joy over here," Chris said in a sarcastic tone, before lowering the machine to the ground. "Alright people, we're here. Grab everything you own and exit the Pelicans. I will be on recon, hopefully running into that bastard."

As we touched ground, we all got out of the transports and grabbed our things, only to see Johnny's kidnapper waiting for us. Shadow Hunter must have stood there for hours until we arrived, crossing his arms to acknowledge our arrival. With a sinister smile, the psychopath began to speak.

"Well, well, well, guess who decided to show up. You had me worried there Chris Hunter. I thought for sure that you wouldn't make it."

"Of course, there's no way I'll pass the chance to kill you again," Chris spat out to his doppelganger. "You should know that your creations, along with the Mark Nicht, have been taken care of. As far as I know, you're the only one left, so I suggest you surrender now."

The crazier of the two began to laugh out maniacally, drawing out a blade he conjured out of darkness. He then turned the blade towards my brother, with the smile fading away into a serious expression.

"You know better than anyone that I can't do that. Shadows such as myself are driven with the urge to destroy everything in our path. Out of all of us, only I have the drive to continue killing with pleasure." The shadow then tilted his head towards me. "As for the Grimm you fought, Ruby, they were just failed results of pulling Divergence Catalysts into this world. After isolating Remnant from Earth, I unleashed the Grimm onto the world, allowing those failed experiments grow in number."

"You mean to tell me that you created the Grimm? Why would you do such a thing?" Weiss had more questions for Shadow Hunter, who had all the answers.

"Because I wanted humans out of the picture, driving them closer to extinction. But enough talk. You know what happens next, Hunter."

On cue, both of them walked towards each other with the intention to kill the other. For Chris, killing Shadow Hunter would put an end to his schemes and safely see us off to our home. For Shadow Hunter, killing my brother would mean killing us as well, and place humanity onto the brink of destruction. Without saying a word, I saw both of them drawing their blades, getting closer in the process. In an instant, the battle between the two forces began.

"Ruby, I think we're about to see something completely different," Yang whispered to me, taking in the tense battle in front of us. "I have never seen him fight this serious before."

Yang was right about that: Chris was actually struggling against his shadow, trying to find a gap in his fighting style. Our shadows were difficult, but Shadow Hunter was on the same league as my brother, maybe stronger. I saw that they exchanged blow to blow, not even taking any damage in the process. That quickly changed when Chris was struck on his arm by the monster's blade.

"Chris, are you alright?" I asked out to my brother, getting ready to join in until mom stopped me.

"Ruby, now is not the time for that," she said with a serious expression. "He made it clear that this was his fight. All we could do now is watch, and hope he makes it out."

At this point in time, I felt truly helpless. I hated the idea of leaving this to someone else; especially if he is someone I care about. I looked back towards the scene only to see Chris struggling to keep his composure. He was able to stand his ground, returning the strikes towards his shadow while ignoring his injuries. There was a constant pattern in the fight though: Chris would lash out his attacks, and Shadow Hunter returned the gesture by leaving cuts on his body. Despite the struggle, my brother held his ground against psychotic opponent, readying himself for his next set of attacks.

"Well Hunter, how does it feel to learn that your losing," Shadow Hunter taunted my brother, twirling his weapon out of boredom. "If you don't hurry up, I'm afraid your family will have to die quicker than I planned."

"Not if I can help it. HELIOS, GREAVE AND GAUNTLET COMBO!"

As he said that, his katanas began to shift into flames, taking seconds to become his next set of weapons. Determined to keep us safe, he rushed towards to his own shadow, continuing the fight with a different combat style. It did little to no improvement, as Shadow Hunter continued to dodge his attacks and throwing his variant of Blazing Fang towards him. This show of action only urges me to join in, and help Chris out by turning the tide. However, I have to acknowledge this fight as a one on one duel, and prayed that he will make it out.

"Come on, Hunter, if you need to let out your power, then unleash it all," another taunt from Shadow Hunter was heard, only for it to fall on deaf ears. "You know for a fact that you can't win now, so do us all a favor and die already."

Hearing him say that got me into an angered state, only to see the worst out of all outcomes. A blade pierced through Chris' left shoulder blade, causing him to drop down to the ground and screaming out in pain. This left a massive grin on the monster's face, as he let out a psychotic chain of laughter. He then placed his gaze towards us.

"So, since I have dealt with the Blazing Dragon, who among you will follow him into hell?" Shadow asked us as he drew closer, his grin growing wider. "How about I start with the blonde, or maybe the twin sister? Then again, the cold hearted bitch would suffice just as well, but the catgirl may prove to be a challenge. Oh fuck it, what do I care, all of you are going to die anyways."

I was scared for my life here, thinking that Shadow Hunter will put an end to my life. As he got closer to us, katana in hand, I closed my eyes to wait for the end. All I heard next was the sound of flesh being pierced, along with a pained gasp from Shadow Hunter. I opened my eyes to see a set of claws coming out of the monster, with Chris piercing them through its body. Something was different about him, as his entire body was coated by a different set of armor, complete with cog like wings. His eyes, which were normally brown and blue, changed to a silver color, while his hair gained a crimson color to the tips.

(**A/N: cue If It's For You ~Song 4 u~ from ToX2**)

"Well, Shadow Hunter, you forced me to reveal my Bestial Chromatus," he said without a hint of pain. "For threatening my friends and family, you deserve a one way ticket to hell."

Chris pulled his hand out of Shadow Hunter's stomach, kicking him in the face in the process. I never knew he had this sort of power within him, but if it's his ace up his sleeve, then he has to finish this. The monster got back up, despite the blood loss coming from him, and charged back towards my brother.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA, NOW THIS IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT. I'M GOING TO ENJOY KILLING YOU, CHRIS HUNTER."

With that being said, Shadow Hunter began his own set of attacks, trying to land a strike on Chris. Due to the damage my brother did, the psychopath struggled to keep the pace he had at the start of the battle, allowing Chris to land a few hits on him. I had hoped that the tides would go in Chris' favor, and I'm glad that he continued to fight for our safety. For once Shadow Hunter, who had the upper hand at the start, was starting to lose his vision.

"Hey Shadow Hunter, I think you should keep your eyes peeled, or you'll miss out on the fun part."

Right on cue, Chris' shadow took a brief glimpse at what's in front of him, only to see five pillars of light around his target. Chris took this as the signal to launch the lights at his shadow, before lunging his claws towards his opponent in one final attack.

"It's time you felt the power… of the Bestial Chromatus. MATTER DESTROYER!"

With all his power, my brother managed to pull through with his arte, ending the battle between him and his shadow. His body then returned to what it used to be, with the exception of his eyes and hair. We all rushed towards our injured friend, who caught himself from collapsing. The next thing I knew, we were all gathered into a group hug, embracing the victor for a few seconds.

(**A/N: end music cue**)

"Well… isn't this a bitch," we all separated to hear a fatally wounded Shadow Hunter. "I never thought… that I would die… once again. *cough* Still, it's better… for me anyways."

"That is to be expected, Shadow Hunter. You knew the outcome before we started our battle, so why bother?"

The psychopath slowly got back up on his feet, struggling to keep his balance after losing more blood. I immediately grew cautious over what he's about to do, only to see him losing his grip on his weapon. Still worried, I stepped back a bit, getting closer to Chris while the shadow tilted forward.

"What's the point of just sitting around and waiting to die?" Shadow Hunter asked us, coughing out more blood in the process. "Let me tell you… a little secret. No matter… who you face, you'll never… obtain a life of peace. The next set of… warmongers… are waiting… for… you."

After saying that, the shadow let out his last breath before collapsing to the ground lifeless. We all began to relax, knowing that he is finally dead. It was short lived however, as the storm has begun to shout at an accelerated rate. We gathered our belongings, along with Weiss' souvenirs, and brought them over to the supposed entry point. Looking back, I saw that Chris was giving a hug over to mom, so I walked over to hear what he had to say.

"Chris, why aren't you coming with us?" I asked, worried about what he's about to say. "Don't you want to come to Remnant with us? I'm sure that dad won't mind having you over."

"Sorry Rubes, but I can't abandon Earth," Chris answered, walking over to give me a hug. "I have a duty to protect Earth and its colonies. I wish I could be with you guys, but I have to stay here. Don't worry Ruby; you are going to be fine back at Remnant."

"Ok, I guess you are right. Will I ever get to see you again?"

"Hey, no matter what happens, you'll always be in my heart. You better be careful now, ok Ruby?" He gave me one last hug before heading back to his flight, only for a strike of lightning to push him back towards us. "SON OF A BITCH, WHY MUST I HAVE BAD LUCK WHEN IT COMES TO LIGHTNING STRIKES?"

Before we get a chance to answer, more lightning strikes came down at us, hitting around us until we're all together. Heck, even Dark-Greymon was directed towards because of the lightning. The last thing I know, we were all together when one last bolt came down and struck us on the spot, transporting us all to Remnant.

* * *

**A/N: Everything on Earth has come to an end, but now the characters are on their way to Remnant. What will happen to the UNSC now that the Sky Marshal isn't around? Will Pierce be able to keep the Saints together (He won't, Johnny keeps the crew together)? How will Hunter and Dark-Greymon handle their new situation now that they're in a different world?**

**Now to do some explanations: What Chris Hunter did to Shadow Hunter when finishing the fight is based on the Chromatus abilities that some characters in Tales of Xillia 2 can pull off. Matter Destroyer is actually known in the localized version as Form Destroyer, but I got the idea after listening to the sayings in both English and Japanese, therefore becoming Matter Destroyer. The form he also took was also based on the ¾ Chromatus in the game.**

**With that in mind, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out. Here's a stinger set in Remnant to set the next chapter of the Two Worlds Arc.**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

**Headmaster's Office, Beacon Academy**

**2:11 P.M**

**December 3****rd****.**

Ozpin saw what was about to come, already knowing what will happen after the fight between Ruby's brother and his shadow. Using his knowledge, he made assurances by sending Oobleck and team JNPR over to the Emerald Forest. He also informed both Qrow Rose and Taiyang Xiao Long about the whole situation, from how Ruby was sent to Earth to when she's coming back. Looking out to the horizon, he took one last sip of his coffee before making one comment.

"Well, I guess things are about to get even more interesting. Let's see how those two will take Remnant's scene."


End file.
